The Hidden Miracle!
by Kazuki-kun11
Summary: What? The Generation of Miracles has a seventh member? What? It's not a he? It's a SHE? Read and find out... This is an AU story... with slight OOCness...
1. The Transferee

Hi guys~!

This is my first story so take it easy on me... Heheh...

Anyways, here it goes...

**DISCLAIMER: Mai-Hime and Kuroko no Basuke are not mine... But I want to... heheh... ;p**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Transferee

A lone figure carrying a duffle bag and a luggage stood behind the gates as she read the words in the silver plaque.

**FUUKA ACADEMY.**

_Flashback_

_At Teiko Middle School..._

_"Natsukicchi~!" A blonde boy together with a tanned dark blue haired boy are walking towards her._

_"Yo! Kise-kun, Aomine-kun!" The girl known as Natsuki replied as she nodded towards the two as greeting._

_The tanned boy known as Aomine put his arm around Natsuki's shoulder and shook her. "So, what school will you go in high school, Nat-kun?"_

_"Of course she will be in Kaijo High~!" Kise cheered. Aomine glared at him and asked, "And why is that, Kise!?"_

_Kise just scoffed and replied, "Because we almost have the same abilities in basketball! We can be the Dynamic Duo!"_

_"Well Nat-kun and I has the same speed! We ARE the Dynamic Duo! So she will be at Too Academy!" Aomine countered._

_"Oh shut up! You already have Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. Aomine and Kise continued to bicker while Natsuki sighed._

_"You two are so childish..." A green haired man said that startled the three of them. The two bickering glared at him._

_"Shut up!" Then they continue to bicker. Natsuki just sighed and said, "Hey, Midorima-kun..."_

_"But I think you should be at Shutoku High though... " Midorima said. Natsuki sighed, "Let me guess, you're going there?"_

_"Yes, both of us can score 3 points so we can team up." Midorima answered. Kise and Aomine glared at him. "No!"_

_"No, Natsuki-chan will be in Yosen High with me! And we both can do great shot blocks!" A purple haired giant shouted._

_Natsuki is startled. "Oh, Murasakibara-kun, you too!?" She can feel a great headache coming._

_"You are all childish you know that?" A red hair scolded them. Natsuki breathed out. 'Akashi-kun! You saved me!'_

_"You should let Natsuki choose, right Kuroko?" Akashi said. "Hai, my cousin has the right to choose..." A light blue haired boy answered._

_All of them except Akashi and Natsuki was shocked. Well, shocked was an understatement since their jaws were on the floor of the court._

_"WHAA!?" All of them shouted._

_"W-When did you get here, Kurokocchi!?" Kise shouted._

_"Y-Yeah Tetsu, w-when!?" Aomine added._

_"Awhile ago... I was with Akashi-kun..." Kuroko answered._

_"You guys don't get used to that..." Natsuki snickered._

_"So, what school will you go to, Natsuki-kun?" Kuroko asked. Natsuki looked she was in deep thought then and said, "I already know..."_

_"What?" All of them asked._

_"Fuuka High School" She said._

_"What? Fuuka? But its not prestigious! Its just a normal school!" Kise said._

_Aomine nodded and said, "Yeah Nat-kun! That school is not popular!"_

_"So? Does it need to be?" Natsuki said with a bored look._

_"What!? Kuroko, whats your say in this!?" They all looked at Kuroko for confirmation. Kuroko nodded, "I agree with Natsuki-kun."_

_"What?" They all exclaimed._

_"Natsuki-kun is right. The school doesn't need to be popular. They just need a ball and a bunch of players." Kuroko added._

_Natsuki smirked, "That's why I love you as my cousin Kuroko-kun." Akashi nodded, "Then its settled, Natsuki will be at Fuuka Academy."_

_"Okay, but just so you know, we are happy about your decision, Natsukicchi~!" Kise cheered._

_"Yeah, and we will visit you there sometime." Aomine ruffled Natsuki's hair._

_Natsuki chuckled. "Arigato guys."_

_End Flashback_

Natsuki sighed, "I haven't got into any classes yet but I'm getting bored..."

She was wearing blue jeans and a dark converses, she wears a sleeveless hoodie and has taped hands that was inside her hoodie's pockets.

She pulled her hood up as she entered the gates of Fuuka Academy...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys~!**

**Let me give you some clarifications...**

**1. Natsuki's hair is short ever since she was at Teiko Middle School. The reason why she has short hair? **

**It will be revealed as the story goes on... Her hairstyle is like Kise's... but here in Fuuka, her hairstyle is like Kuroko's...**

**Review please or PM if you want...**

**ARIGATO~!**


	2. The Cute Delinquent

**Hey guys~!**  
**Another chapter again~!**  
**DISCLAIMER: Displayed on chapter one~! NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Previously...  
She pulled her hood up as she entered the gates of Fuuka Academy...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cute Delinquent

"Whoa..." Natsuki said. She thought Fuuka was just a normal school. She was wrong.  
Fuuka has a wide campus that consists of four buildings that surrounds the Fuuka Quad and has a gym for physical education purposes.

Each building, excluding the gym, has a pool for water activities. So the academy has five big buildings in all. In front of her is the Main building. The main building's color is blue.

'I guess blue is their school color... And its so big! So many rooms! If this is big, I expect big dorms too!' Natsuki thought and sighed.'Well, what do you expect from a school that can afford to place their school at a mountain?' She looked at the ground. 'Oh, a track lane? Nice...' There are so many students swarming the area chatting, shouting, whatever...

She was about to walk forward when a boy called her attention. "Miss, you can leave your bags here. We will deliver those at your dorm room in no time~ Just put your name at the bag and we'll take care of it~!" The spikey brown haired boy cheerfully said. "I'm Ryuuji Takano." He added.  
'Damn, this school's fancier than a hotel...' Natsuki thought. She shrugged and put her name on her luggage and left it at Ryuuji.

"Uh... Miss, how about your duffle bag?" Ryuuji asked as he was about to grab the bag. But before he could blink, he was grabbed by the collar and lifted high in the air by Natsuki who was giving him a Kuga Death Glare.

"Don't. Touch. My. Bag." Natsuki growled. Ryuuji gulped. Hard. He nodded frantically. She let go of him before he pees his pants and left him like nothing happened.  
Natsuki was walking with her head down as she took something out of her jeans pocket. Her Ipod. She put her earphones on and she pressed play while adjusting her hood.

She didn't notice the orange haired and red haired girls chatting with each other. Then the most unexpected and unpredictable scene of all time happened. The three of them bumped. The three of them were startled but Natsuki kept her cool and continued walking, hand in her hoodie's pockets. She looked over her shoulder and caught the startled girls and said, "Gomen..." and kept walking.

* * *

While walking, she saw a booth and read the posted paper. GET YOUR DORM KEYS HERE. Natsuki went to the booth and saw a charcoal haired girl with a boyish haircut flirting with the girl behind the desk.

"Chie-chan, is it okay for me to get your number?" A black haired girl with blue eyes asked the charcoal haired girl known as Chie.

"Its okay Shitsuki-senpai, its fine, YOU'RE FINE~" Chie said flirtatiously making Shitsuki blush and hit Chie lightly in her arm. "Chie-chan~ stop it~"  
Chie gasped then grinned at her slyly. "Senpai, I didn't know you like it rough~"

"Ehem..." Shitsuki was beyond pissed, interrupting her moment with Chie. She turned to glare who's in front of her only to be scared by the one who is giving her a death glare. Noticing Shitsuki's reaction, Chie decided to step up. "Hey, what's-"

"Urusai..." Natsuki interrupted directing her glare to Chie. That made Chie gulp hard. She can see the aura coming from the hooded figure. Based on the body, its a female but it sure scared the shit out of her. Natsuki turned to Shitsuki, "Can I just get my damn key?" Shitsuki regained her ability to speak and said, "S-sure, uh n-name?"

"Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki." She answered. Shitsuki checked her list and opened a drawer and got a key then handed it to Natsuki. "Your dorm will be at Crystal Building. Chie will be one of your roommates since there will be four of you in the room."  
Natsuki was surprised but Bhie beat her to it. "What!?" Chie exclaimed. 'Nobody told me anything about a roommate!'. Her other thoughts were interrupted by some students talking, and they look like they're scared.

"The Lion is here!"

"My ears are gonna bleed again."

"Good thing I brought my earplugs!"

"Hey, you have some extra?"

Then, a booming voice echoed the whole campus so loud that it made the birds in the forest fly. "ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENTS! GO TO THE FUUKA QUAD FOR THE ASSEMBLY!" A blonde haired girl with an armband that sys that she from the student council, shouted from the door of the Main Building. Beside her is a mousy bifocaled girl."NO ONE WILL SKIP THE ASSEMBLY! YOU HEAR ME!?" After she said that, she took off.

"The Lion? More like The Megaphone for me" Natsuki said then followed the flood of students in the building then to the other door across the one she entered earlier. The Quad is so big that it can fit a baseball field inside. She took a seat at the back, pulled her hood up and tried to doze off. Then a voice disturbed her and wont let her sleep.

A pink haired woman stood at the podium spoke, "Welcome students of Fuuka Academy, I am Fumi Himeno, Fuuka Academy's school director. I just like to say that..."  
'Blah blah blah... When is this shit gonna end?' Natsuki thought. 'I'm so fucking bored...' She added.  
"Before you go to your dorms, you will go to your homeroom classrooms. Your class schedules are attached to your room key" Fumi explained to the students.

'Okay! That's all I needed to know. Let's get outta here Natsuki!' She nodded to herself and stood up quietly and walked out of the quad. Even though there are so many late comers, she got out of the crowd and got out easily, like nobody sees her.

Once she got out of the crowd with no sweat, she yawned out loud. "That assembly is so boring... Better sleep and wait for that assembly to finish..." She walked up to a tree with a big shade and placed her bag at the ground and laid her head on it. She automatically drifted off to sleep.

* * *

An Angel... No, a goddess... A chesnut haired, goddess-like lady was enjoying the beautiful breeze when she heard a voice not far from her place. Curiosity overtaking her, she walked to the source of the voice and caught a sight of a hooded figure putting her bag to the ground. The figure removed the hood and run a hand through her midnight hair.

'Ara~ A girl? And isn't the Assembly today?' The brunette thought while her crimson gaze following the midnight haired girl's movements. Her lucsious lips curved to a mischevous smirk. 'Ara... another delinquent...' She slightly blushed when she saw the delinquent's sleeping face turned to a pout and caught herself staring at those lips. 'And a cute one at that...' The chesnut haired brunette was smitten. It was the first time she blushed and the one who did that to her was sleeping...

'Ara~ I want to get to know you then... my hooded delinquent... fufufu~'

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guyz! This is my First story so please~ Be gentle with me~  
**

**heheh...**

**Review pls.**


	3. rOOMMATES?

**Yay~!**

**Another Chappie~! I'm so pumped~!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roommates!?

Natsuki woke up to the sound of students chattering.

She cleared the sleep i her eyes and stood up, taking her bag with her. She was going to join the crowd when, "Natsuki-san!"

She turned to the source of sound only to find Chie running to her. 'Who the hell is she again? Ch- Ch- Chuck? Ah, Chie... right...' Natsuki sighed, "What the hell do you want Four eyes?" Natsuki asked. "Heheh... Well, we're roommates right? So that means we have the same classes!"

'Okay... I did not know that...' Natsuki thought but decided to go with it. "Okay... Yeah..." "Then let's go before we get late~" Chie cheered and walked to the white building beside the main building. Natsuki just sighed and followed her.

* * *

When they reached their classroom, Chie made them seat at the back near the window, also with the help of Natsuki's glare. Natsuki sat at the far back with Chie at her right. "Thanks, that glare really helps." Chie said. "Yeah, Yeah..." Natsuki deadpanned. Then an orange haired girl sat in front of Natsuki who still had her hood up, and a red head sat in front of Chie who is texting. Chie noticed the two girls in front of them. "Hey, Chie Harada here, how are ya?" she grinned.

The orange busty girl turned, smiled and answered. "Hi, I'm Mai Tokiha and this is Nao Yuuki, my cousin." She then turned to the figure behind her and her purple eyes widen in realization. "Hey, you're the one who we bumped into!"

Her eyes searching the face under the hood. That caught Nao's attention. She turned to Natsuki and said, "Hey! You didn't even apologized properly!" Emeralds glared at the Lime ones. "I still said sorry. Get over it. I already did..." Natsuki growled. 'Whoa... She scared the hell outta me... Better be on her side...' Nao thought and kept her cool. "Whatever.." she shrugged.

Then, a red haired woman wearing a green track suit, walked in front of the class, "Okay everybody listen up!" All students looked at her. "My name's Midori but don't call me sensei, it makes me old. Call me Coach, you got it?" "Hai Coach!" the students yelled. "And remember, I'm only seventeen..." the coach added.

The students are staring at her with 'you're kidding right?' faces. The coach just clapped and said, "Even though I don't like this crap, let's get to introductions!" The class groaned.

The introductions went on. Chie winked to make the girls blush. Every boy in the class stared at Mai's chest because she was wearing a very tight blouse. Nao almost seduced everyone in class by showing her slender legs, 'It's not on purpose' she says.

Then it was Natsuki's turn. As always, she's sleeping. Chie nudged her only to recieve a glare. She saw her coach telling her to come in front. 'Oh well... Whatever...' She stood up, walked in front of the class. "Kuga." Her voice spreads in the room. It sent shivers down thier spine as they caught the sight of Natsuki's emerald eyes.

She took off her hood everybody saw her short midnight locks and when she ran a hand through her hair, her tanned face portrays shock as she saw the girls swoon over her and the boys' stunned faces when they saw her.

"OMG~!"

"She's so handsome~"

"She's too handsome to be a girl!"

"I like her already~"

"So mysterious, yet so handsome~!"

"Kawaii~!"

"Oh my god, her eyes~!"

The remarks irritated her that she sent them a Kuga Death Glare. But she can't help but blush. It's unnoticable because she's tanned. "Shut up..." She spoke with a low voice. All students immediately paled from the glare. She pulled her hood up and wlked back to her seat and was about to doze off when her teacher spoke, "Okay guys! Today is your free time so you can check out the club booths so you can choose your club tomorrow!"

'Club? I forgot about those...' Natsuki thought. "Hey, Mai-san, Nao-san, Natsuki-san, let's go check the booths when the class ends." Chie said. "Sure." Mai and Nao replied. "How about you Natsuki-san?"

Mai asked. Natsuki shrugged, "Pass..." "Why?" Chie asked. "I'm not interested about those..." "What about your club, mutt?" Nao said boredly. "I already know what club I'm gonna join so I don't need to go there..." "Okay, if you say so..." Chie the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Everybody gathered their things and left the room.

* * *

Everyone are at the track lane where the club booths are located. Mai, Chie and Nao were walking from booth to booth when Nao saw a hooded figure walking onthe path to the gym. She nudged the two and pointed to the figure. "Let's go." Chie said and they went to follow the figure.

They read the sign in the arrow pointing towards the path. THIS WAY TO GIRLS BASKETBALL CLUB. When they got to the gym, they didn't saw Natsuki.

"Maybe its just somebody else." Mai said.

"No! I know it's her!" Chie argued while Nao nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?"

The three almost had a heart attack. "W-when did you get here?" Mai exclaimed.

"Awhile ago..." Natsuki said.

"Wha-what? N-nevermind..." They said.

"So basketball huh?" Chie said. They watch as the girls from the club play. "But seriously, I love basketball...I was the captain of Senjou Middle School basketball club. That's why I'm trying out in this club tomorrow..." Her face turned serious.

"Really? Nao will try out to basketball club tomorrow too! She was a part of the Kajurai Middle School basketball club!"

They were interrupted by one of the players, a long brown haired girl shouting to her team, "Fastbreak!" She threw the ball high in the air and was caught by a short brown haired girl. A girl with green hair guarded her with her arms spread on her sides. Natsuki scoffed. "What's wrong Natsuki-kun?" Chie asked.

"The green haired girl's defense is wrong. Her arms are stiff. Her opponent can just do a jumpshot or do a crossover, fake drive to the left and shoot a lay-up on the right."

The three gawked at Natsuki. "Don't stare at me. Just watch them and see what I mean." They watched as Natsuki predicted just happened. The brown haired girl did a crossover, faked a drive and shot a lay-up, adding two points to their score. The three of them are shocked. "How did you know that!?" Nao asked. Natsuki just shrugged, "They're so predictable..." Then they heard some girls squealing.

"Kaichou-sama~"

"Kaichou-sama, you're so pretty~"

"I guess the Kaichou walked this way to check the booths..." Chie said.

"Kaiwhat?"

The three turned to Natsuki, "The Kaichou!"

"Did you attend the assembly!? The Student Council was introduced there!" Mai exclaimed.

"Kinda..."

"What do you mean? You skipped?" Nao asked.

"Congratulations, Detective Obvious. Correct." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Ah... I have a delinquent roommate." Chie whined.

"She's your roommate?" Mai asked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki countered.

Nao patted Chie at the back, "May God give you strength... We're lucky she's not our roommate."

"Whatever, let's go to our dorm Chie, I wanna get settled already..." Natsuki said while walking. Chie just sighed and followed her. Suddenly, Natsuki came to an abrupt halt. "Chie..."

"Yeah?" Chie asked.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head, "Where are the dorms anyway?"

Chie sighed, "I'll show you... Bye Mai, Nao..." Mai and Nao waved back.

* * *

Once Natsuki and Chie were in front of their room door, a voice rang in the hallway, "Natsuki-san! Chie-san!" They saw Mai and Nao walking in the hallway.

"Hey, what are you doing here guys?" Chie asked.

Mai pointed at their door, "This is our dorm room."

Chie laughed. "Really? What a coincidence, that's our room too!"

The four met silence then...

**"WHAT!?"**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay~! ****Another chapter finished!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**I'll try to make it longer since its Try Outs Time~! ****Get ready to see SOME of Natsuki's abilities in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Try outs!**

**Preview: **_"Okay guys, for the try outs, we are going to have a mini game. Try out players versus the club's starter players! "_

**Reviews please~!**

**P.M. me if you want~!**

**- Kazuki-kun~**


	4. Try Outs!

**Yay~!**  
**Another chapter again~**  
**I'm doing many chapters as I can 'cause school is coming soon and I'm gonna be busy that time...huhuhu...;_;...**  
**Anyways, here is the new chappie~**

**Clarifications time~!**  
**To: topsy krets**  
**- If you're talking about her position in Fuuka, she has no position yet since it was just a try out game. But her position in Teiko is a Power Forward and Shooting Guard.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Previously...  
Mai pointed their door, "This is our dorm room."  
"Really? What a coincidence, that's our room too!"  
The four met silence then...  
"WHAT!?"

* * *

Chapter 3: Try Outs!

"This can't be happening..." Chie whined.

"We're roommates!? God help me!" Nao shouted.

"Isn't it great?" Mai beamed.

"NO!"

'Cheh... This is so annoying...' Natsuki thought. She's getting irritated by them shouting in the hallway.

"I can't take this! I wanna change rooms!" Nao demanded.

"Oi, you're not the only one!" Chie argued.

"Oh, this is going to be a great year~!" Mai said, eyes gleaming.

"Will you shut the fuck up, get over it. I'm gonna be your roommate, that's it." Natsuki said coolly.

"How can you get over it? I don't wanna have a delinquent as a roommate!" Nao argued.

"Yeah, so do I!" Chie said.

"Heh... Do you wanna sleep outside? I can make you do that..." Natsuki said while glaring at the two.

"Look guys, Natsuki's right. Maybe she may be a part of something big right? Only thinking of her as a delinquent is unfair." Mai convinced them.

"Like I said, get over it, if you still haven't, then sleep outside..." Natsuki said as she took out her key and used it on the door and entered the room.  
'I just wanna get freaking settled...' She saw her luggage at a bed at the farther left corner of the room.  
'This room is so fucking big...'The other three entered the room as Natsuki gets settled. They decided to get settled also and accepted that a delinquent will be their roommate.

After they got settled, Natsuki opened her duffle bag and grabbed a picture of a woman carrying a baby glaring at the camera.  
She placed it on the desk beside her bed. The woman was just like her only she has a pale skin, long midnight hair and she was wearing glasses.

She grabbed another frame and placed it on the desk. It was her in middle school.  
She was at the center, a blonde boy's arm encircled around her shoulders and a dark blue haired boy ruffling her hair.  
A green haired boy beside the blonde was adjusting his glasses with his taped left fingers. A purple head boy stood tall behind Natsuki. A red head below Natsuki was smirking at the camera and a light blue haired boy below Natsuki and the blonde beside the red head was keeping a blank face.

Natsuki grabbed a pair of shorts, sleeveless shirt and other necessities and went to the bathroom.  
Chie noticed the picture of the woman. "Is that Natsuki's mom?"

"What? Where?" Nao said while glancing around the room.

"You idiot... There..." Mai pointed at the frame.

"Oh... I guess, they have the same hair and eyes..." Nao agreed. Then a dribbling sound rang in their room.

"What's that?" Chie asked.

"I don't know..." Nao answered.

"Guys, I think it's Natsuki's phone..." Mai said pointing at the light in Natsuki's bag.

"Cool ringtone though..." Chie said nodding.

* * *

After Natsuki took off her top, she took off the tape at her hands.  
She stared at her hands, 'Midorima-kun's right, you should tape it to take care of it.'

* * *

"Who are they?" Nao pointed at the other frame.

"Dunno, seems familiar though... Can't point it out." Chie said.

She took off her clothes and stepped in the shower. She turned the knob as the water washed her body.  
After she took a bath, she got changed, taped her fingers and got out of bathroom with a towel on her head,  
drying her hair and cheeks flushed from the shower.

"Your mom?" Nao said.

"Yeah..." Natsuki nodded.

"Where is she now?" Chie asked.

"Dead..." Natsuki said.

"Sorry..." Mai said.

"It's okay, she died twelve years ago... I'm over it..." Natsuki shrugged.

"I know what you feel. My younger brother had a bypass operation last year and still on recovery..." Mai said.

"Actually me too, my momma's sick two years ago until now..." Nao said.

"And my dad died six years ago..." Chie said.

"Well, we all have the same situations..." Natsuki smiled slightly.

"What's your mother's name?" Mai asked.

"Saeko Kuga..." Natsuki replied.

"Well, Saeko, you are so hot." Chie said.

"Hey! That's my mom!" Natsuki laughed.

They all laughed. Then the dribbling ringtone rang the room again then made a missed call.  
Natsuki grabbed her gray phone and dialed the number that called her. After three rings, it was answered.

_"Kise here~! Who's this?"_

"It's me, Kise-kun..."

_"Natsukicchi!?"_

"Who else would it be?"

_"Natsukicchi~! I miss you already! Did you already get settled?"_

"Yeah, yeah..." Then there's another voice in Kise's line.

_"Is that Nat? Gimmie that!"_

_"What!? Wait for your turn Aominecchi!"_

A lot of shuffling was heard and Natsuki waited and waited, then a loud thud was heard. then a voice rang.

_"Nat?"_

"Hey, Aomine-kun."

_"You got settled already to that Fuuka Academy?"_

"Yeah I did."

_"Hey, don't get into fight that much okay? If they want fight, fight them square."_

"Heheh... Yeah sure, I'll do that..."

_"You should be resting now, bye Nat!"_

_"Bye Natsukicchi~!"_

Natsuki laughed at her friends' antics. "Okay, bye guys." and ended the call.

"Who are you talking to Natsuki-kun?" Mai asked. "Are they in the pic?" Nao added.

"Yeah, these two." Natsuki said pointing at the boys beside her in the picture.

"Who are they?" Chie asked.

"My brother figures in middle school." Natsuki replied, smiling.

"What is your former school anyway?" Nao asked.

"Teiko" Natsuki said

'Teiko? Then those guys? Could it be that they're the- no... I don't know...' Chie sighed.  
'Who are you Natsuki Kuga? How come you know so much about basketball? What are your real connections to those guys in your picture? I don't believe that they're just your brother figures... Who are you...?'

"Chie? Chie!? CHIE!" Natsuki calling her broke her from her thoughts.

"W-what? Yeah?" She asked.

"You okay there? You kinda spaced out there..." Natsuki asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Chie said.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm so sleepy..." Natsuki yawned.

"You're always sleepy, idiot." Nao deadpanned.

While Mai and Nao are getting changed, and Natsuki sleeping already, Chie is thinking of the try outs tomorrow when an idea popped out in her head.  
'The Try Outs!'

* * *

Morning came to them in a cheerful note. They changed, and was about to exit their room,  
"Hey guys wait! I forgot something" Chie said walking to her desk and grabbed her Ipad.

"Why are you taking that?" Natsuki asked.

"You'll see..." Chie smirked. Mai closed and locked their door and went to their class.

When they entered the classroom, they saw their teacher sleeping on the desk with a drool in front of the class.

"Well, look who's more sleepyhead than I am." Natsuki said as the other three snickered. They sat at their regular places.  
An idea came to Nao. She picked up a thick book and called the others. "Psst... Hey, I'm gonna throw this book to coach.."

"Yeah, I'll take a video of it!" Chie cheered.

"What!? Hell no, Nao!" Mai scolded her.

"Come on, Mai, it's fun. Ask Natsuki to throw it." Nao pursuaded.

Natsuki didn't pay attention to them for a while to look at their teacher. As she stare at the red head coach,  
her pupils dilated and the information she wants to know about her coach appeared.  
These information appeared in front of her.

**Name: Midori Suguira**

**Age: 27**

**Hobbies: Drinking Alchoholic Beverages, Swimming.**

**Abilities: Alertness**

**Skills: Extensive/Extreme Reflex, Arm Strength.**

"Natsuki? Come on, throw the book." Chie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea to wake her up." Natsuki said, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me your chickening out." Nao said in mock shock.

"I'm not. Coach has Extensive Reflex so throwing a book is no use." Natsuki said while popping a chewing gum in her mouth.

"What the hell is that? Extensive Reflex?" Chie asked.

"To put simply, she has incredible reflex even when she's asleep." Natsuki explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Mai asked.

"Whatever, I'm gonna throw this.." Nao said as she threw the book.

The class watched as the book flew towards their sensei.  
The crowd gawked as the teacher caught the book before it hits her head and let the book fall in her hands.  
The student looked at their coach's face. She's sleeping! The drool starting to pool at her desk.

"W-what the?" Nao gawked.

"Hell was-" Chie said.

"That!?" Mai added.

Natsuki scoffed and shrugged, "Don't make me say 'I told you so'..."

"Whoa... Thats so cool... How did you know that Natsuki?" Chie asked.

"I just know..." Natsuki said.

"Well, how do you wake her up?" Mai asked.

"Let me..." Natsuki stood up and shouted, "YOUKO-SENSEI!"

Midori bolted up to her seat, "What!? Where!?"

The four snickered. "Why shout that Natsuki?" Nao asked.

"Simple, she has a relationship with Youko-sensei..." Natsuki answered.

"The school doctor!?" Chie exclaimed. Natsuki just nodded.

"Okay, listen up! I'll be giving you the club forms. Put the name of the club you wanted to join,  
then go to the club captain for the try outs." Midori distributed the club forms and the students immediately filled the forms.

"So what club did you join guys?" Chie asked.

"Basketball." Nao said.

"Sweet, how about you Mai?" She turned to Mai.

"The Cheerleading club." Mai stated.

"How about you Natsuki?" Chie asked.

"Basketball." Natsuki shrugged.

'Great, now I get to know who you really are... Natsuki...' Chie thought.

* * *

The students passed the forms to their teacher. The read some of the forms and motioned for them to leave.  
Everybody gathered their things and went to the club of their choice.

'Art, Photography, Journalism, Cheerleading, Basketball, another Basketball, another Baske- huh?'  
Midori peered at the form of a certain student.

**Natsuki Kuga**

**Age: 17**

**Club: Basketball Club**

**Former school: Teiko Middle School**

**Former club: Basketball club**

Midori's eyes widen at the sudden thought 'Can she be the one?'

* * *

Natsuki, Nao and Chie escorted Mai to the Fuuka Quad for the Cheerleading club.

"Bye guys, good luck at the try outs, I'll go to the gym as soon as I can to watch you." Mai cheered.

"Yeah, thanks Mai, good luck on your try out too." Nao said while Chie gave her a thumbs up and Natsuki nodded at her.

"Thanks, now go!" Mai exclaimed. And the three walked their way to the gym.

* * *

As they entered the gym, they noticed that the basketball club has moderate amount of students who will join the try outs.  
They saw the long brown haired girl from yesterday."Okay listen up! I am the captain of the Basketball club my name is Riku Takano. I will be the one supervising the try outs. Now, to those who isn't wearing training clothes,  
I am giving you time to go to your dorms and wear one, preferable basketball shorts. I'm giving you thirty minutes to do that.  
If you're not here within thirty minutes, you're out.  
Now GO!"  
And the students run out of the gym.

Riku sighed, "So many students this year..." The short brown haired girl from yesterday handed her a bottle of water.  
"Don't worry sis, I'll help you out." She patted Riku's back.

"Arigato, Risa." Riku smiled.

Nao, Chie and Natsuki entered the gym and saw the sisters. Good thing they all agreed to wear basketball shorts  
before they go to class. Natsuki scanned the captain then the sister.

**Name: Riku Takano**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Abilities: Drives**

**Skills: Infinite Drive**

**Name: Risa Takano**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Abilities: Jumpshots**

**Skills: Everest Jumpshot**

They sat at the floor and waited for the others. Nao was texting, Chie was playing Temple Run,  
and Natsuki was, well sleeping. Then a voice rang the gym,"I'M BACK!" A black haired girl with golden eyes wearing  
black shorts came running in the gym.

Riku nodded at her, "What's your name?"

"Mikoto Minagi captain!" she cheerfully said.

"Okay, sit with those three." Riku pointed at the gang.

"Hai~!" Mikoto nodded and went toward the three.

"Hi! I'm Mikoto! You are?" Mikoto asked.

"Nao" "Chie" "Natsuki" They replied.

Natsuki opened her bag and grabbed a bar of chocolate. Mikoto saw the food and immediately, her mouth watered  
and her stomach growled. Natsuki saw this and said, "Want some?" Mikoto nodded. Natsuki broke the bar in half and  
gave thee half to Mikoto who ate it greedily. "Whoa.. You can eat..." Natsuki said.

After five minutes, a forest green haired girl wearing a green shirt and red shirt came in calmly. But Natsuki knew  
that she came in running, based on the tons of sweat she's having. "Captain!"

Riku turned to her, "Okay, you're the fifth one, name?"

"Akira Okuzaki." She answered.

"Okay." She said, listing Akira's name as she motioned her to sit where the other four are located. Akira obeyed and went  
to the direction she was pointed to.

"Okay~ Another one here~!" Chie cheered.

"Hooray~!" Mikoto did a fist pump.

"Yay..." Nao boredly said.

"Fantastic..." Natsuki said sarcastically.

Chie ignored them and turned to Akira, "Akira huh? Name's Chie. The red head's Nao, the black hair's Mikoto and  
the blunette's Natsuki. Don't worry, they don't bite."

"Roarrrrr!" Nao and Natsuki both growled at Chie. Chie jumped two feet from the ground.  
Mikoto and Akira just laughed. "What the hell!?" Chie exclaimed.

Few minutes later, fifteen students made it within thirty minutes. The more than half  
that didn't made it were out in the try outs.

"Okay! Everybody make a groups of five. That will be permanent for club activities and for the ones who are going to play for the team! Then each of you get a ball." Riku instructed. Everyone got a ball and starting to talk to others to make a team.

"Chie-chan let's team up~!" Mikoto said.

"Okay~! Come on guys~!" Chie cheered. Natsuki and Nao just followed.

Mikoto turned to Akira, "Akira-chan~! Join us~!"

"Okay..." Akira followed them.

While waiting for the captain's instructions, Natsuki decided to scan  
her teammates. She decided to scan Chie first.

**Name: Chie Harada**

**Age : 17**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Abilities: 3-point shots**

**Skills: Hurricane Shot**

**Name: Nao Yuuki**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5 feet 4 inches**

**Abilities: crossovers**

**Skills: Web Spinner**

**Name: Mikoto Minagi**

**Age:17**

**Height: 4 feet 6 inches**

**Abilities: Drives**

**Skills: Feline Drive**

**Name: Akira Okuzaki**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 4 feet 9 inches**

**Abilities: Lay-ups**

**Skills: Scoopers**

Natsuki nodded in understanding of their skills. 'Maybe I can put them into use sometime.'

"Hey! Do some dribbling drills." Riku instructed. Their team immediately obeyed as they dribbled the ball with different speeds.

Natsuki glanced at the captain. She was shouting at the girls with weak ball handling. "Why the hell did you join here!? Fame!? Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a modeling camp, this is BASKETBALL!" She shouted at the girls with their head down, leaving the gym.

"Oohh... Harsh..." Nao said.

"Yeah.." Natsuki agreed.

"Natsuki-kun, Nao-chan, Chie-chan!" Mai yelled.

"Hey Mai~! Meet Mikoto and Akira!" Chie said while the gang walked towards Mai. Mai stretched out her hand, "Hi, Mai Tokiha"

Akira accepted the hand, "Akira Okuzaki... Nice to meet you.. This is Mikoto." She pointed at the golden eyed girl.

Mai blushed as Mikoto grinned at her, "Hi~! I'm Mikoto~! I like you~!" The others were jaw dropped. 'She's so cute~' Mai thought.

"Ehem.."

Chie looked behind Mai and gasped as she saw her. An angel. An angel with brown hair up to her back with shiny blue eyes.  
"Wow..." Everybody looked at her.

"Uh.. Sorry, did I said it that out loud?" Chie asked.

"Yeah." Natsuki said.

"Uh.. Yeah... Guys, this is Aoi Senoh my teammate." Mai explained.

"Hey.." Chie grinned and winked. Aoi blushed.

"You got in?" Nao asked.

"Detective Obvious strikes again!" Natsuki exclaimed. Nao glared at her.

"So you guys in yet?" Mai asked. They shook their heads.

"Hey you!" Riku yelled and walked towards them.

"Yes captain?" Natsuki asked.

"The other groups left and you're the only ones remaining so follow me." Riku said. And the others obeyed.

"Guys, meet your seniors. My sister Risa Takano, Miyu Greer, Shizume Kazano, Midori Kuroi, Kallen  
Izuki and Matsuri Kai." Riku pointed at the girls.

Risa looks like Riku only Risa has short hair. Miyu has light blue hair and pale red eyes. 'They have the same hair,  
but Kuro-kun's hair is brighter in color.' Natsuki thought. Shizume has gray hair and black eyes. Midori green hair and  
pale blue eyes. Kallen has orange hair and dark yellow eyes. Matsuri has jet black hair and green eyes.

"Okay guys, for the try outs, we are going to have a mini game. Try out players versus the club's starter players!  
So better go stretch guys." Riku said. Risa, Miyu, Shizume, Kallen and Matsuri are the starter players. Each of them  
grabbed a ball and practiced their shots.

'I already scanned the captain's sister..' Natsuki sat down and scanned them.

**Name: Miyu Greer**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet 8 inches**

**Abilities: Blocks**

**Skills: Genzou Block**

**Name: Shizume Kazano**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Abilities: Fadeaway shots**

**Skills: Fading Rainbow**

**Name: Kallen Izuki**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Abilities: Defense**

**Skills: Shockwave**

**Name: Matsuri Kai**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet 7 inches**

**Abilities: Rebound**

**Skills: Tornado Rebound**

'Oh well... I'll give them a taste of their own skills later...' Natsuki thought, smirking. Chie is stretching her arms, Nao is stretching  
her legs, Akira is meditating and Mikoto is eating. Where did she get that? I don't know.  
Natsuki stood up and started to take off the tape of her hands. She wriggled her fingers as her hands met the cold air of the gym.

Chie approached Mai and Aoi and said, "Mai, can you take a video of us playing? Here's my Ipad."

"Okay, sure~!" Mai smiled. Chie thanked Mai and winked at Aoi. Aoi got a full blush.

As Chie went back to her team, she saw Natsuki's hands, "Hey, you took off the tapes. What's the use of that anyway?" Chie asked.

"To protect my hands from being broken." Natsuki replied. Chie laughed.

"So your hands are your secret weapon huh?" Chie said.

"Nah, my brother told me to tape it to take care of it." Natsuki explained. Chie tilted her head to the side.

"Brother? The one from Teiko?" Chie asked.

Natsuki nodded, "The green haired one."  
"Oh... the one with taped fingers?" "Yeah.." Natsuki said.

"Okay! Stretching's done! Line up! The game is ten minutes per quarter." Riku said. Everybody said lined up by team.

"Who's the center? In front of me please." Riku instructed.

"You should do it Chie." Nao said and the others nodded.

"Okay." Chie nodded and stood in front of Riku and facing Miyu. Chie slightly widen her eyes.

'S-Shit... She's big..' She gulped.

Miyu looked at her, "Good luck." and focused her eyes on the ball. Chie calmed herself down before focusing her eyes on the ball.  
The whistle was blown. The the ball was tossed. Chie and Miyu jumped at the same time to reach the ball. Chie widen her eyes  
as she was the first falling to the floor and Miyu is still on the air.

'W-what!? Shit! Too high!' Chie thought as her foot touched the floor. "Defense! Now!" she yelled. The gang ran  
backwards and went to defense position.

Miyu caught the ball and passed it to Kallen then went to her mark. She dribbled the ball while  
walking, lifting a finger calling a play. "Eyes on the ball guys."

'It's time.' Natsuki smirked.

Kallen's eyes widen when the ball was already gone in her hands. "W-what the?"

Natsuki's teammates was also shocked when they didn't noticed Natsuki stole the ball. They recovered from the shock  
and ran to Natsuki. "Nice steal Natsuki!" Chie cheered.

Before she got close to the ring, Kallen guarded her, blocking her way.

"You can't get away with my defense." Kallen said.

Natsuki just smirked. "Really? You sure about that?" She passed the ball to Chie who was behind the 3-point line. Chie caught the ball and took a shot and went to the basket with a swish.

"Yeah! Nice!" Nao cheered.

Kallen grabbed the ball and dribbled through the half court and was about to pass to Risa when  
Mikoto intercepted the pass. She was guarded by Shizume.

'Feline Drive. Bounce the ball between the opponent's legs then do a quick drive to  
get the ball.' Natsuki thought while running to her position.  
And Mikoto did the Feline Drive to Shizume. Shizume was shocked by what Mikoto did. 'Damn it!'

But Mikoto was double teamed by Kallen and Matsuri. 'Oh.. How can I go through?' Then she  
saw Natsuki far behind Kallen. 'Natsuki!' She tilted her body to get space to pass and when she got it, she quickly passed the ball to Natsuki.

Natsuki passed the ball in a swatting motion to Akira who caught the ball but was guarded by Risa. She did a right to left crossover and broke the defense. She jumped at the free throw line and did a lay-up.

'What? A lay-up? In the free throw line? It won't get in!' Risa thought. But the ball went in the basket.

'Heheh... The Scoopers...' Natsuki thought.

"Let's take our points back!" Risa yelled.

Nao was about to took a shot but it bounced off the rim and Matsuri jumped and turned on air to get the  
ball and turned again when her foot touched the ground. She passed the ball to Shizume who jumped, leaned back and shot the ball  
with an ark of 4 feet off the ball went into the ring effortlessly.

'Hmm... Tornado Rebound and Fading Rainbow...' Natsuki thought. She looked at the scoreboard. 25-23 in favor of the club members. 'Five more minutes before the end of the second quarter...'

Akira passed the ball to Natsuki who quickly passed the ball to Nao who was beyond shocked.  
'When did I got the ball? Who passed it?' She shook it off and shot the ball. The score is now a tie.

Risa positioned herself behind the 3-point line and took a shot. 'Her arc is so high! I can't do that.' Chie thought. Risa's arc was 6 feet off the basket.

'The Everest Jumpshot...' Natsuki thought.

"Let's get them back!" Nao shouted.

Mikoto passed the ball to Nao who was guarded by Kallen.

'This one's good in defense..' she thought. She could feel the Kallen's aura. 'So big... Like a shockwave... That's why  
you won't get through... Her aura serves as a barrier... Not if i can make her fall in her ass... Time to do the Web Spinner...' Nao smirked.

Nao made a lot of crossovers between her legs and another behind her legs, between, and in front, and another between her legs. The  
crossovers were so fast that it made an anklebreaker that made Kallen fall.

'Ow! Shit, her crossovers are so fast!' Kallen thought. Nao got through Kallen and before she was guarded, she passed the ball to Natsuki who made a tap pass to Chie. 'Huh? Who passed the ball?' Chie went to the 3-point line and took a shot.

_SLAP!_

'What the?' Chie was stunned. Miyu blocked the ball in mid-air and Chie didn't saw that happening. 'Please... Somebody take the ball!'

'The Genzou Block... Oh well...' Natsuki thought.

A flash of blue appeared between them and took the ball, passed it to Akira and did a lay-up.

'Natsuki?' Chie thought.

Natsuki smirked, "It's okay Chie... Guys! High paced!" and ran to get to defense.

'A high paced play will be the answer so they won't notice me...' Natsuki thought.

Risa was running fast while dribbling the ball. A few seconds later, the ball was out of her hands. "What!?"

She passed the ball to Chie behind the 3-point line who gripped the ball tightly.

'Time to get serious.' She thought. She held the ball in a shooting position and shot the ball with her hand twisting and her  
wrist in a flicking motion, making the ball spin in the air quickly and went to the ring with so much force yet with a swish.

'Nice... The Hurricane shot...' Natsuki thought.

Riku blew the whistle loudly signaling the end of the first half. "Fifteen minutes break!" She yelled.

Both teams went to their respective places panting and sweating.

"Wow...hah...hah...they're good..." Risa said.

"They're awesome... So good for mere freshmens..." Kallen said and Miyu nodded.

Matsuri drank some water and said, "What do you think captain?" They all turned to Riku.

"For me, they're in. What do you think Coach?" Riku asked.

A shadow behind them appeared. The person behind the shadow spoke and said "They're in. They will be a great addition to the team."

"You're right, Midori-sensei..." Shizume said.

"I said call me Coach... You're making me old..." Midori said glaring.

"Still, that bluenette is good..." Riku said.

"Bluenette? She didn't do anything..." Matsuri said.

"Are you blind? We have great defense. But she's the only one who broke through each of you and make those  
passes for them to shoot." The group widen their eyes in realization.

"Keep an eye on them.. Especially that bluenette." Risa said.

* * *

Natsuki's group are sweating as hell.

"Water... Give Mikoto water!" Mikoto grumbled.

"Here you go cat girl!" Nao threw the water bottle and hit Mikoto's head. "Ow!"

"You guys are awesome!" Mai said.

"Thanks!" Chie grinned and winked at Aoi. As usual, Aoi blushed.

Chie grabbed her Ipad and pressed 'play' and watched the first half. Her eyes widen as she saw Natsuki  
passing the ball to them. 'She's the one passing the ball all this time? Like...' she gasped. 'Could it be?' She opened her browser and  
searched for 'Kiseki no Sedai'.

While waiting, she watched the whole video... 'She's like the Phantom...' she thought. She went back  
to the browser and pressed the Kiseki no Sedai/ Generation of Miracles Official Website. She saw the picture of the members of the said group.

Her eyes widen as she realized that the picture of the group are the same boys in Natsuki's picture in their room. Though she saw someone with a short midnight blue hair just like Natsuki with the same style as the blonde one in the picture.

She then saw a link with a picture of the midnight haired person that says: The Hidden Miracle!. She pressed that link and read the bold font.  
**The Hidden Miracle's Story.**  
**The HM (Hidden Miracle) is a part of GoM (Generation of Miracles) whose is so mysterious. At the first  
game of the GoM, Teiko (Teiko is the school where the GoM studies) made us believe that HM is a boy, which  
is a big shock to us, but still, it didn't stop us to idolize her.**  
**But even though she's popular in Tokyo, she is mysterious. So mysterious that we don't know her name  
and her abilities as a GoM member. She has blue hair but not like Aomine Daiki. Hers is midnight blue and she  
has unreadable emerald eyes. Here's other information about HM**:

**Name: Unknown, Hidden Miracle, The Lightning.**  
**Age: 16**  
**Abilities: Unknown**  
**Skills: Analytical Vision?, Skill Mimicry?**  
**The skills have question marks because we are not sure about it and we're sorry for that.**  
**She is called Hidden Miracle since her identity was hidden by Teiko. Sometimes, she is called  
The Lightning but we don't know what's the relevance of that name to her.**  
**We don't know that much about her because she's not a starter player of Teiko. She's a substitute and a mysterious ace player.**

Chie's eyes widen in realization. 'I-I remember now! It really is her!' she mentally gawked at Natsuki who was breathing deeply.  
'T-The Hidden Miracle is my roommate? THE HIDDEN MIRACLE IS MY ROOMMATE!' Chie recalled when  
someone called Natsuki on the phone. 'So the one who called her is... K-Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki!?' she could feel dizziness coming  
to her. 'So the skill mimicry is true... She mimiced Kuroko Tetsuya! The Phantom!' Her thoughts were cut off by Riku's whistle.

"Okay! Let's start with a throw in! Starters!" Riku said.

'They're smart enough to know that I'm the one who makes the passes... Maybe I should change my strategy...' Natsuki thought.

Shizume was the one to start the throw in. She passed the ball to Kallen who sped up but was guarded by Natsuki.

'What? She's being aggressive now!' Kallen thought as she did a drive but was shocked to see Natsuki in front of her.

'Shit! This is not good...' She was about to charge when she felt a barrier in Natsuki's aura. Her eyes widened as she  
realized she know what Natsuki's doing.

'I-It's my move! The Shockwave! How can she do that! I trained hard for that move and she  
learned it that easily!?' Kallen thought. She saw Miyu running past her so she have no choice but to  
pass it to Miyu. 'Even I can't get through my move...' She thought.

Natsuki left Kallen and followed Miyu. Miyu took a shot and waited for the ball to go in the basket.

_SLAP!_

Miyu's eyes widened as she saw Natsuki slapped the ball in mid-air. Nao caught the ball and passed to Mikoto and she  
passed to Chie. 'She mimiced Miyu's move that she used earlier..' she thought as she made a shot and went in the basket.

'Damn.. a four point difference...' Risa thought. She dribbled the ball and sped up when Natsuki stole the ball from her. She ran  
up to Natsuki and her jaw dropped as Natsuki did a shot she knew so well.

'I-Is that the Everest Jumpshot!? And her arc is higher than mine! My limit is 6 feet but hers is 7 feet!' Risa thought.

Both teams were shocked about that shot.

'Natsuki is really something..' Nao thought.

Matsuri ran towards the basket and took a shot but missed. A flash of blue was seen and a spinning rebound. Matsuri was beyond shocked.  
'T-Tornado Rebound!? Compared to mine, she's faster! What is she!?' Matsuri mentally exclaimed. Natsuki passed it to  
Akira who took a shot and went in.

After a few minutes, the score is 39-34 in favor of Try Out players.

"Natsuki!" Akira passed the ball to Natsuki who was guarded by Kallen. Natsuki smirked and did a Web Spinner that  
made Kallen fall on her ass. Nao was shocked by what Natsuki did.

'Is that my Web Spinner?' Nao thought. 'Cool...' she added and shrugged.

After Shizume took a shot, Mikoto caught the ball and passed it to Natsuki. Natsuki caught the ball and sped up to  
the half court but was guarded by Shizume.

"You won't get away.." she said.

Natsuki just smirked, "We'll see about that..." She bounced the ball between Shizume's legs and did a drive past her to get the ball.

'The Feline Drive? Sugoi~! Natsuki-kun is so cool~!' Mikoto thought.

Natsuki ran towards the basket and jumped up high, leaned back and shot the ball 7 feet off the basket while smirking.  
'Never underestimate...' She thought.

Shizume was stunned. 'W-Was that my Fading Rainbow!? It's so high!' she thought.

Akira was guarded by Risa but she can't get through. 'What should I do?' She saw Natsuki running behind Risa so she  
passed the ball to the midnight haired player.

Natsuki was behind the free throw line when she caught the ball and Kallen was about to steal the ball when she did a lay-up.

Akira's eyes widened. "S-Scoopers!?" she thought as the ball went in the basket.

'Heheh... This is just like at Teiko. When they still didn't know my abilities.' Natsuki thought.

* * *

The starters became aggressive as the game went on in fourth quarter.

"Let's get back on this one!" Kallen yelled.

"Yeah!" Risa cheered.

'Aren't they too optimistic? How lovely...' Natsuki smirked.

They were in man-to-man defense with Kallen dribbling the ball. Akira broke the defense and stole the ball. She passed  
it to Nao then Nao passed it to Chie. The score is 67-66 in favor of the starters.

Five seconds left.

Chie jumped high and shot the ball high but Risa jumped to block the ball.

_4..._

"I won't let you do that!" Risa yelled. Her nail touched the ball.

_3..._

'Damn it! It's gonna miss!' Chie thought. 'Were gonna lose!' she added. The ball bounced off the rim.

_2..._

In a speed of light, a hand grabbed the ball and dunked it in the basket.

_1..._

Everybody left their jaws hanging on the floor court. Even the ones on the benches were left  
stunned. Everyone having the same thought in mind.

'A PUTBACK SLAM!?'

Riku shook off the shock and blew the whistle.

"Game Over!" she yelled.

Everyone looked up to see who dunked the ball.

'Natsuki!?'

Natsuki was still hanging. One hand gripping the rim as breathe heavily. She  
let go of the rim and dropped effortlessly.

"Okay! All of you are in! Welcome to Fuuka Falcons! You will get your things,  
uniforms, jackets, all you need for the club tomorrow. You can use the showers." Riku said.

"Yeah~!" All of them cheered. Natsuki just smiled and walked towards her bag.

Natsuki was about to grab her bag when,"Natsuki-kun!" She turned and saw Chie and the others walking towards her.

"How can you do those?" Nao said.

"Yeah! You are amazing back there!" Akira agreed. Mikoto nodded.

"How can you copy those moves Natsuki?" Chie asked.

"That was nothing..." Natsuki shrugged as she walked to the clubs locker room.

Chie, being Chie followed her and insisted, "I know you are the Hidden Miracle."

That stopped Natsuki in her tracks. She turned to Chie who was smirking and said, "How did you know? Nobody here  
knows about the GoM. Honestly, I'm impressed."

"My dad was the Chief Editor of Basketball Monthly in Tokyo. His article was about the GoM." Chie said while taking off her  
clothes, preparing for a bath.

"Oh I see..." Natsuki shrugged and took off her sleeveless shirt revealing her abs. It was masculine but it didn't lose her  
feminine curves. She was wearing a black sports bra. Her arms are toned, her biceps and triceps can be easily seen. Masculine, yet so  
feminine and sexy. Her whole body is tanned with no tan marks. Her basketball shorts are loose that it show off her hip bones. She has  
a necklace with a wolf tooth in it. She grabbed her towel and other necessities and went to the showers. She opened the  
shower and let the water run through her body.

* * *

After taking a bath, she got changed and went out of the gym only to collide with someone.

"Ara~"

Natsuki was stunned by the voice. 'That voice... Reminds me of someone...' she thought. She shook it off  
and helped the person she collided into. "Gomen." she said.

"Ara, its okay... No worries..." the person said. 'Ara, that husky voice...'

'Kyoto-ben? That really remind me of someone...' Natsuki thought. Chesnut hair  
cascaded her shoulders. Their heads rose up to meet each other.

Crimson met Emeralds.

"Baka-chan?"

"Ara, Kawaii-chan?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay~!**

**Another chapter finished~!**

**That took me two days... Also, the moves that you've read **  
**are all made up so sorry if it's lame~! *bows***

**If you need some clarifications, PM me~!**

**Reviews will be accepted with open arms~!**

**ARIGATO~!**

**-Kazuki-kun~**


	5. Baka-chan!

**Yay~!**

**Another chapter~!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews~!**

**Anyways, here it is~!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Previously...

Crimson met Emeralds

"Baka-chan?"

"Ara, Kawaii-chan?"

* * *

Chapter 3: Baka-chan!

Both girls were stunned to see each other. Natsuki's jaw was dropped while Shizuru was slightly gaping, which  
was very unlikely of her.

'Impossible! Is it really her? It's been so long!' Natsuki thought.

'Ara... Is this Kawaii-chan? It's too long...' Shizuru thought.

"Um... Can you say meanie?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara.. What?" Shizuru was puzzled.

"Say meanie.." Natsuki said.

"Ikezu?" Shizuru was still confused, 'Ara... Where is she getting at?'

Natsuki widened her eyes. "It is you!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Shizuru laughed. "Ara, Natsuki doesn't believe that it's me?"

"N-No! I just wanna make sure because you changed a lot! It's been so long!" Natsuki said.

"Ara, yes~ It's been twelve years Natsuki-chan! You've changed too~" Shizuru laughed.

"Well look at you! You're taller than me! But just a little..." Natsuki smiled.

"Natsuki has changed too, she's tanned now and has short hair... Before, Natsuki has pale skin and long hair..." Shizuru said.

"I-I missed you..." Natsuki stuttered while blushing.

"Ara, I missed Natsuki-chan. I missed her and her blushes~!" Shizuru exclaimed.

Natsuki blushed deeper. "B-Baka!" She yelled.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side and smiled a true cheerful smile, "Kawaii~!"

Natsuki pouted and looked away, still blushing. "Hmph.."

'Ara... Somehow, she so cute~!' She looked at Natsuki up and down, stopping at her abs  
which was sticking to her shirt. 'Ara... And hot... Am I drooling? I think I am..'

'Wow...' Natsuki glanced at Shizuru. Honey colored hair, perfectly shaped jaw and nose, pink  
lips and bright crimson eyes. 'Beautiful...' She thought.

"Does Natsuki like what she sees?" Shizuru teased. She got the result she wanted.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed.

Shizuru walked behind Natsuki and hugged her. "Kannin na, Natsuki-chan you're just so cute... And I  
missed hugging her... You're so cuddly..." She squeezed Natsuki's biceps and slightly  
widen her eyes. 'Ara... so muscular and toned...'

"But I will say that Natsuki didn't change at all... I guess she still sleeps in class?" Shizuru said.

Natsuki grinned sheepishly, "Well yeah..." She chuckled.

"Ara...I guess she skips assembly and sleeps under a tree, waiting for the assembly to be over?" Shizuru asked.

"Heheh... Yea- Wait! How did you know that!?" Natsuki blurted.

"Ara, I saw Natsuki the first day of school though I didn't know it was her..." Shizuru said.

"Wait, why are you there?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara~ It's a secret Kawaii-chan." Shizuru winked earning a blush from Natsuki.

"Whatever.." Natsuki shrugged.

"Ara~ May I accompany Natsuki to her room? I really miss her so much..." Shizuru asked.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Shiz..." Natsuki said.

As they walk through the long path going to the dorm buildings, They recalled how they met years ago.

_Flashback_

_Thirteen years ago..._

_A four year old Shizuru was crying in the playground as she was bullied by some boys._

_"Hahahahah! You have no father! Your father's dead! Hahahah! Poor baby!" A black haired boy kept_  
_ teasing, laughing at her as she cried hard._

_This scene was being watched by Natsuki who was sitting in the bench. Glaring at the _  
_boy, she walked towards the him._

_"Hey fatty! Leave her alone!" Natsuki shouted._

_"You got nothing to do with this!" The boy replied._

_"You're just a chicken! You're too scared to get beaten up by a girl!" Natsuki growled._

_The boy lost it and threw punches at Natsuki who was getting hit by some of it. When she_  
_ got a chance, she kicked the boy in the stomach who fell over and ran away._

_"Daijoubu ka?" Natsuki asked as she turned to Shizuru._

_"H-Hai.." Shizuru replied weakly._

_Natsuki just hugged Shizuru who was surprised by the gesture._

_"It's okay..." Natsuki rubbed her back._

_Shizuru can't help but to cry on Natsuki's shoulder._

_After Shizuru calmed down, she guided Natsuki to her house and saw Shizuki, her _  
_mother, panicked._

_"Honey, what happened to her?" Shizuki asked._

_"Ara, okaa-san she saved me from the bully in the playground.. She recieved some hits from the boy." Shizuru explained._

_"Let me tend your wounds sweetie.." Shizuki said._

_"Natsuki?"_

_The girl turned to the voice, "Mama?" she said._

_"My baby, what happened to you?" Saeko asked._

_"Please, save that for later Saeko, we need to tend your daughter's wounds." Shizuki said._

_"I understand." They went inside and tended Natsuki's wounds._

_Their mothers explained that they were bestfriends since highschool that's why they know_  
_ each other so well. As the time goes on, Natsuki and Shizuru become friends then best friends. Natsuki sticks_  
_ up for Shizuru when she's down or being bullied. Shizuru helps Natsuki in their studies and always_  
_ scolds her when she sleeps in class. They promised to each other that they will never leave each other. _  
_Then an incident happened._

_One year later..._

_A five year old Natsuki was staring at a midnight blue coffin that was being lowered in the ground. She threw_  
_ a white rose on the coffin. 'White rose... Mama's favorite flower...' she thought as she weep silently._  
_ Small yet slender and soft arms wrapped around her as she cry, thinking that her mother, the only one _  
_who understands her, died._

_"Shh... Don't cry Natsuki-chan..." Shizuru cooed her._

_"Promise me you won't leave me Shi-chan... You;re the only one left..." Natsuki said._

_"I promise..." Shizuru replied and she kissed Natsuki's forehead._

_Two months later..._

_"What!? You can't leave!" Natsuki yelled._

_"Kannin na, Natsuki. I really have to leave..." Shizuru explained._

_"B-But you promised..." Natsuki said as a lone tear strained her cheek._

_"I know but kannin na, really..." Shizuru said._

_"Don't worry Natsuki, I'll take care of you..." A man with a spiked blonde hair and a scarred _  
_forehead cooed her._

_"But Sergay-jisan, Shi-chan promised she won't leave me..." Natsuki said._

_"Shi-chan has responsibilities... And so are you Nat-chan..." Sergay reasoned._

_Natsuki had no choice but to accept the fact that Shizuru is leaving. So she cried hard when Shizuru left._  
_Natsuki went with Sergay to Tokyo and enrolled to Teiko Middle School. That's when _  
_she met her 'brothers'. They are the same age but they treat her like their sister. She entered the basketball club and they _  
_noticed her abilities as a GoM so they let her pretend to be a boy to let her play a Inter-High and Winter Cup._  
_But Natsuki never lost hope. That her bestfriend will come back._

* * *

At the gang's dorm...

"She is the one!" Chie shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! And we don't know what you're talking about so your mouth is just wasting  
saliva!" Nao put a finger in her ear and lightly shook it.

"Sorry, but it's true! It is Natsuki." Chie continued.

"I don't get it..." Mai said as she gave a bowl of ramen to Mikoto.

"Yippie! Arigato Mai!" Mikoto said as and continued to eat the ramen.

Chie, Nao, Mai, Aoi, Akira and Mikoto are in their dorm room's living room. They're quite exhausted  
from the try out game.

"Yeah, I don't get it Chie... What do you mean?" Akira asked.

Chie sighed. She took out her laptop, opened it and searched the website  
she looked at the gym. She clicked the link of the website and showed it to her friends.

They looked at the pictures and gasped.

"Is that the guys from Natsuki's picture?" Nao asked.

"More important, is that Natsuki?" Mai added.

"Yup... I told you..." Chie said.

"So? What's your point?" Akira asked.

Chie sighed, "Do you know the prodigies called 'Kiseki no Sedai'  
or 'Generation of Miracles'?"

"Yeah..." Mai replied. The others, except Mikoto who is busy eating, nodded in understanding.

"Heard about them... Never saw them..." Nao said.

"You mean, those guys are the GoM?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." Chie nodded and added, "Do you know their mysterious, seventh member?"

"The Hidden Miracle? Yeah..." Mai replied.

Nao widened her eyes, "You mean?"

"Yup..." Chie said.

Akira was shocked, "S-She's-?"

"Natsuki is the Hidden Miracle?" Aoi finished.

"Yes! That's the thing I like about you Aoi-chan, you'rea quick  
thinker~!" Chie said and Aoi blushed.

"Wow..." they all said at the same time.

"So that's why she's so good..." Nao said.

"What's her abilities?" Akira asked.

"It says here, Analytical Vision and Skill Mimicry." Aoi said looking at the laptop.

"So that's why she knew about coach's reflex shit..." Nao said slightly amazed.

"Sugoi!" Akira said.

The door opened wide and saw Natsuki laughing with someone. They turned to see  
who is it and their eyes widened. "K-Kaichou-sama!?"

Natsuki turned to them and looked at them like they'd grown a hundred heads. She then  
turned to Shizuru and said, "Baka-chan, what are they talking about?"

"Baka-chan!?" They all shouted.

"Ara, good afternoon~" Shizuru greeted.

"Natsuki! Do you know her!?" Chie asked.

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah, Baka-chan..."

"Natsuki! She's the Kaichou!" Mai said.

After a moment of silence, Natsuki laughed her ass off, "Quit kidding okay? I'm not buying it..."

"Does it look like we're kidding!?" They said.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru sighed and patted Natsuki's head, "Ara, that's why Natsuki-chan should  
not skip assembly and sleep under a tree..." she mock scolded her.

"Oi! You don't need to remind me that! Baka!" Natsuki said. The others just gaped at their interaction.

"So seriously, you are?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, yes. I am the Kaichou." Shizuru smiled.

"WHAT!?" Natsuki yelled.

"Ara, Natsuki indeed has a big mouth." Shizuru said.

"Urusai! Baka!" Natsuki blushed.

"Wait a fucking minute! How did you guys know each other!?" Nao asked.

* * *

Shizuru explained how they met and the gang just gaped at her and Natsuki.

"Hahahah! I did't expect you to be a Kaichou! You're such a cry baby back then!" Natsuki laughed.

Shizuru lightly hit Natsuki's arm, "Natsuki ikezu~!" Natsuki just laughed.

"Ara, I should be going home then, goodbye everyone, goodbye Kawaii-chan~!" Shizuru quickly left.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki said.

"Well that was something... Anyway, we know something Natsuki..." Mai said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're they Hidden Miracle right?" Nao said.

"You're such a blabbermouth Chie... You just figued it out earlier and the others found out already!" Natsuki said.

"Sorry..." Chie grinned sheepishly.

The red head coach was walking in the hallway, recalling the event in the game.

'They're amazing... But what Kuga did, was impossible. I saw her with my own eyes... She was at  
the half court line before the ball bounced off the rim... I lost my sight on her when the ball bounced off...  
Now I know... She really is the Hidden Miracle... Better prepare for a practice game...'

"Look whatever, I don't wanna talk about me being the Hidden Miracle shit, okay? I'm  
just plain Natsuki..." Natsuki grumbled.

"Whatever you say, You're Highness!" Nao said.

"Shut up Nao or I'll give you a high when I punch you in the face." Natsuki glared and Nao paled.

"I'm so sleepy..." Natsuki said as she went to bed and didn't bother to get change. The others  
went to their respective dorm rooms.

"Good night, The oh so great Hidden Miracle..." They all said to Natsuki.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki yelled and pulled the covers to her head and drifted to sleep.

The last thing on her mind was the crimson eyed goddess, her bestfriend...

"Baka-chan..."

* * *

**Yay~!**

**Another chapter finished!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**If you have questions or if you need clarifications, PM me or just put it together with your review~!**

**Chapter 6: Natsukicchi~!**

**Arigato~!**


	6. Natsukicchi!

**Yippie~!**

**Hi guys~!**

**Another chappie~!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it~!**

**Without further adieu, the Chapter 6~!**

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Natsukicchi~!

The sun shines brightly in Fuuka Academy, birds are chirping, water flows in the  
river beside the school building, people chatting, asking how good their morning is, and...

_Riiiinnnggg! Riiiiii-CRASH!_

"Ugh... Stupid clock..." a midnight haired beauty said after she threw the so called 'stupid clock' on the wall.

"What the hell Natsuki! That's my clock..." Mai said as she stare at the smashed clock.

"Whatever..." Natsuki grumbled as she make her way back to her bed.

"Get the hell up mutt! It's already 6:30!" Nao exclaimed.

"No! Wanna sleep!" Natsuki said as she tangled herself in the blankets.

"Yeah, it's 6:30 and you're all yelling!" Chie said.

"So are you! And we're yelling coz the Hidden Miracle her wants to stay hidden in the sheets!" Nao said as she glared at Natsuki.

"Shut up!"

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures..." Chie said as she went towards Natsuki. She grabbed  
the blankets and pulled them quickly and forcefully resulting a Natsuki Kuga falling on her ass.

"Ow! What the hell Harada!" Natsuki said.

"You're welcome!" Chie said laughing with the other two.

"Fuck you!" Natsuki yelled.

"I love you too~!" Chie said.

Natsuki grumbled some curses and such as she went to the bathroom and took a bath, got changed and  
packed her books in her bag. 'Just to make it heavier..' she thought.

* * *

The gang are walking to class...

"Why are you in your training clothes?" Mai asked.

Natsuki was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and her Teiko basketball shorts, which is white with light blue  
linings. The other three are wearing some normal clothes such as shirt and jeans.

"It's my normal clothes... And it's comfy..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Sleeveless is comfy?" Chie said.

"Yeah... I can move freely with this..." Natsuki said gesturing her shirt.

"You have a point there..." Nao said as they enter their classroom and went to their seats. The class  
started and ended with their coach sleeping.

Then they left the room and went to their next one. They took a seat just like the one  
in their homeroom class. They saw a new teacher with an afro hairstyle.

Chie had an idea popped in her brain. "Hey Natsuki, can you scan  
him down? Who is he and what subject he teaches?"

Natsuki popped a vein, "Why don't you just ask him?"

"Yours is more fun! Come on!" Chie said.

"Whatever..." Natsuki shrugged and stared at the teacher. Her pupils dilated and  
saw the informaton she wanted.

**Name: Kyosuke Sakumizu**

**Subject: Science; Biology**

"Sakumizu, Kyosuke; Biology..." Natsuki said.

"Biology? Lame..." Nao said.

"My head's gonna blow after hearing the subject!" Chie said.

"By the way Natsuki, what do you call that ability?" Mai asked.

"Analytical Vision." Natsuki said.

"Can you only scan the name?" Nao said.

"Nah... Just anything I want to know..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Guys! Look! It's Aoi!" Chie blurted.

"Aoi-san!" Mai said. Aoi looked at the source of the  
voice, "Mai-san!" she said and waved.

"Hi princess~" Chie grinned flirtatiously. Aoi blushed a whole lot of red.

"I'm gonna puke..." Nao and Natsuki said at the same time.

"Wait! I'm gonna scan her..." Natsuki said. After a  
while, she said, "She's modest..."

"Natsuki!" Chie said as the three laughed.

"Oohh... Go get her tiger... She's flexible..." Natsuki grinned at Chie who's beet red as  
Mai and Nao laughed, clutching their stomachs.

"Shut up!" Chie said.

"Okay guys, settle down.." The teacher said. Everybody went to their seats.

"I'm Sakumuzu-sensei and I'm going to teach you biology." The class groaned.

"Oh come on... It's not that bad..." Sakumizu smiled.

Science went on without a problem. Chie is flirting with Aoi, Nao is filing her nails, Mai is eating Pocky, and Natsuki is sleeping.

"Kuga-san?" Sakumizu said.

"Natsuki!" Chie hissed, nudging Natsuki.

"Huh? What?" Natsuki asked.

"Kuga-san, please stand and tell the class what's the meaning and difference between DNA and RNA." Sakumizu said.

The gang snickered. Laughing at Natsuki who got caught sleeping.

"Uhh... DNA is Deoxyribonucleic acid, it determines the particular structure and function  
of every cell. RNA is Ribonucleic acid, it passes information about protein structure between  
different cells." Natsuki said looking out the window.

Everyone in the class, including Sakumizu gawked at Natsuki.

Sakumizu cleared his throat, "Well done Kuga-san... But please refrain from sleeping in class. Next..."

The bell rang signaling their lunch break. They gathered their things and went to the cafeteria.

"That Sakumizu must've been embarrassed coz you answered  
his question." Nao smirked as she ate her sandwich.

"He asked me a question so I should answer it." Natsuki as she drank her soda.

"I didn't know your so smart Natsuki..." Chie said as she ate her ramen.

"It doesn't mean that if you're a delinquent you're dumb." Mai said.

After they ate they went to their class. The subject they hate the most. Math. They thank  
God that their teacher was absent so they just slept.

After the Math class, they went to their respective clubs.

"Ahh! I'm still tired from the game yesterday..." Chie said.

"Nah you're just lazy..." Nao said.

"Not as lazy as Natsuki..." Chie countered.

"Hey! Why am I in that discussion!?" Natsuki said.

"Coz you're lazy!" They both said as they entered the gym.

"Oh, there you are!" Riku said.

"What's up captain?" Chie asked.

"Oh hey Mikoto, Akira.." Natsuki greeted the other two who waved in return.

"I want to introduce to you, our coach." Riku pointed to Midori who waved childishly to them.

"What!? Coach Midori!?" the three yelled.

"You know her?" Risa asked them.

"She's our homeroom teacher!" the three answered.

"Whatever, listen... You five freshmen have exceptional talent..." Midori pointed to the five.

"Huh?" They said.

"Yup, that's why I'm training you personally," Midori said witha serious face.

"Right now! Yeah!" Chie said.

"No, not now... Tomorrow... Today, you all will be having a practice game." Midori explained.

"Huh? With who?" Natsuki asked.

Midori smirked, "The Kaijo High Girls..."

"W-What!? Kaijo!?" Natsuki blurted.

"Why?" Chie asked.

Natsuki sighed, "You'll see..."

"Go to the locker room. Your names are in your locker. Change into your jersey and your track  
suits and we'll go to Kaijo High." Midori instructed.

Natsuki and the others went to the locker room. She looked for her locker which is between  
Chie and looked at the little plaque at her locker.** Kuga, Natsuki**. She got her locker code  
from Riku, entered the said code and opened her locker. She took out her jersey top looked at the design.

Her jersey top was color blue with gray linings with a 'FUUKA' at the front and a number 7 at  
the back. That jersey was the home jersey. The away jersey was gray with blue linings.

She took off her top and wore her away jersey and took off her bottoms and wore her basketball shorts. She wore a  
gray t-shirt with a 'Fuuka' printed at the side. Then, she wore the long gray track pants and jacket. She looked inside her  
locker and grabbed a gray towel with a 'Kuga' printed in blue and her blue water bottle with a 'Kuga' printed in gray. She went  
out to fill her bottle with cold water.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan?"

"Shizuru? Hey! What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"Shizuru!"

"Ara, Midori-sensei." Shizuru said.

"What is Shizuru here coach?" Natsuki asked.

"She's coming with us Nat. Since she's the Kaichou..." Midori explained. "Get ready to go guys!" she added.

"I guess Natsuki is playing too?" Shizuru said.

"Oh.. Heheh... Yeah.." Natsuki grinned sheepishly.

"Ganbatte ne, Natsuki-chan~" Shizuru smiled.

"A-Arigato.. Shi-chan..." Natsuki blushed.

"Ara, Kawaii~!" Shizuru squealed.

They didn't noticed the other club members looking at their interaction.

"Are you sure they're just bestfriends?" Nao asked.

"They have chemistry you know..." Chie said.

"Whatever, Natsuki! Shizuru! You two lovebirds go over here so we can go now!" Midori yelled.

"Kannin na, Sensei." Shizuru said while Natsuki blushed.

They all entered the van and sped their way to Kaijo High. Of course with Midori driving, Shizuru beside her, the  
three idiots and Akira in the middle, and the others in the back. Midori was driving like they are the only car in  
the street or like they're from the cast of Fast and the Furious.

"Hey! Back off jerk!" Midori yelled at the driver of the car beside her.

"WHOOOOOO!" the three idiots had their arms raised and grinning like, well, idiots.

Shizuru is just sitting there calmly, sipping tea. 'Ara, what a wild club...'

"COOOAAACCCCHHHH! Sllloowwww doooowwwnnn!" Riku yelled.

"Where the hell did you learn how to drive! Loser!" Midori yelled at another driver.

"Okay~! We're here!" Midori cheered.

The whole club rushed out of the van in a speed of light.

The three idiots are just laughing their ass off.

"Yeah! That was fun!" Nao cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Chie agreed.

"You should've saw your faces!" Natsuki said to her senpai.

Once they entered the Kaijo gym, they saw the players practicing. There were some girls in the gym  
cheering them. There are other ones who are sitting in the audience seats, probably  
they are going to watch the game.

"Okay guys, warm up!" Midori said.

"Who are the ones gonna play coach?" Risa said.

"The freshmen. Listen, Chie you're Center. Nao, Power Forward. Akira,  
Small Forward. Mikoto, Point Guard. Natsuki, Shooting Guard. Got it?" Midori stated.

"Okay!" They all said.

"Okay, Kaichou-sama, please sit here." Kallen ushered Shizuru to a seat.

"Ara, ookini Izuki-san." She smiled at Kallen.

"Welcome, Kaichou-sama." Kallen replied.

The freshmen took off their track suit revealing their basketball shorts and  
their gray t-shirt. The four took a ball and practiced some shots. Natsuki went to her  
bag and grabbed a chrome colored ball.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_At Teiko Middle School..._

_"Hey guys! There's a Streetball Competition coming up this Saturday! Wanna come?" Aomine asked._

_"Yeah sure!" Kise cheered._

_"If there's food, I'm in." Murasakibara said._

_"You need me and my three pointers so I'm in." Midorima said._

_"I'm there to discipline you guys so I'm there too." Akashi added._

_"I'm going to be there too." Kuroko said._

_"What about you Nat?" Aomine asked._

_"I don't know... I haven't tried that..." Natsuki said._

_"Come on! At least try, Natsukicchi~!" Kise added._

_"Fine..." Natsuki said._

_"Yeah~!" Aomine and Kise cheered._

_They went to the competition and played their way to the top and the prize  
is a silver ball. It's the only silver ball existing in the world. They played in the  
finals and won._

_"Yeah! We won!" Aomine cheered._

_They got the ball and gave it to Natsuki._

_"Here.." Kise said as he gave the ball to her._

_"But..." Natsuki said._

_"No buts Nat. Take it." Aomine said._

_"You deserve it for playing with us..." Midorima said._

_"Use it when you're warming up, practice, or you just wanna play..." Akashi said._

_"Arigato guys! Now, this is my lucky ball!" Natsuki grinned._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Natsuki went to the court to make some shots.

"Cool ball there..."

She turned to the voice and saw a girl with orange hair with pink eyes, "Thanks.."

"I'm Shirley Yakisawa." she said.

"Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki replied.

"I'm a junior, how about you?" Shirley asked.

"Freshman." Natsuki replied.

'What? A freshman? Are they underestimating us!?' Shirley  
thought. "Okay, good luck Natsuki." she said and left.

"You too... Good luck..." Natsuki smirked.

After some shots, they went back to their bench. Then the gym door bursted open. A blonde guy with an  
ear piercing and gleaming eyes was running towards Natsuki.

"Natsukicchi~!" He said as he was poised to tackle her.

"Don't tackle! Don't tackle! Don't- Ack!" Natsuki almost fell as the blonde guy  
tackled her. The others just gaped at them.

"Natsukicchi~! How are you? I miss you already~!" He said but he was hit in the head by Natsuki.

"Kise! Get off first!" Natsuki said.

"Fine fine~!" Kise said as he removed himself from Natsuki.

"First, I'm fine, thanks. Second, we just talked a few days ago..." Natsuki said.

"But that's on the phone!" Kise whined.

"Natsuki, who's he?" Nao asked.

"Hi~! I'm Kise Ryouta~! Nice to meet you all~!" Kise greeted them as he run a hand through his  
hair. The Kaijo girls squealed but the Fuuka girls just smiled pleasantly.

"It doesn't work Kise-kun..." Natsuki said as she patted the back of a disappointed Kise. He then  
saw Shizuru. "Natsukicchi, is that Fujino-san?"

Shizuru blinked her eyes. 'Ara, he knows me?'

"Hi~! Natsukicchi always tells me about you." Kise stated.

"Kise, shut up!" Natsuki hissed.

"I'm Natsukicchi's brother, Kise Ryouta. Are you her girlfriend?" Kise asked.

"What the hell Kise-nii!" Natsuki said. She knows that Kise will melt when she says 'Kise-nii'.

"Aww~! Natsukicchi~! I miss that~! Fine fine~! The time I heard that Fuuka basketball club will be  
here, I know you will be there since you love basketball more than I do~!" Kise blabbered.

"Yeah yeah..." Natsuki said.

"Well... Good luck about those girls guys..." He said to the freshmen.

"Natsuki and us will take care of them..." Nao said.

"They already know Natsukicchi? Well someone is smart..." Kise said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna shoot..." Natsuki said as she grabbed her ball and went to the court.

"Kise-san we know that you have the same abilities as Natsuki." Chie said.

"Well, we're not exactly the same..." Kise's face became serious.

"What do you mean?" Midori asked.

"Natsuki and I may have the same style but we have different skills. I can copy,  
she can mimic. Meaning, before I do the move, I need to see the move first, but she doesn't  
have to. And she can mix abilities... And there's a big difference between us..." Kise explained while  
watching Natsuki warm up.

"What?" Chie asked.

"I copy a move, just that. She can copy and mimic a move... But she can make the move evolve or can take it to another level... She can even make or invent her own move..." Kise stated.

The others listening were speechless. They were interrupted by the Kaijo referee's whistle.

"All players, please fall in line!" the referee said.

They all took off their shirts and got ready to fall in line. Natsuki was in the process of taking off her  
tapes when Kise called her, "Natsukicchi..."

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked.

"Ganbatte~!" Kise cheered.

"Okay!" Natsuki said and went to the court and fell in line.

She scanned the Kaijo High Girls. She started with the girl she talked before.

* * *

**Name: Shirley Yakisawa**  
**Position: Point Guard**  
**Skills: Eagle eye**

'Eagle eye? Misdirection won't work...' Natsuki thought. She went to the next one.

**Name: Kazumi Hajime**  
**Position: Center**  
**Skills: Serpent Steal**

**Name: Yukino Aiku**  
**Position: Power Forward**  
**Skills: Twirling Drive**

**Name: Shisui Sakuri**  
**Position: Small Forward**  
**Skills: Flaming Pass**

**Name: Kairin Sumiho**  
**Position: Shooting Guard**  
**Skills: Roller shot**

* * *

"Players, positions please." the referee said.

They went to their positions. Natsuki was behind Kairin. Chie was placed in the center with Kazumi.

_PRIIIT!_

Chie and Kazumi both jumped at the same time. Chie slapped the ball and gave it to Mikoto. "GO!"

Mikoto grabbed the ball a ran to their basket but was guarded by Shirley.

"Na-ah..." Shirley smirked.

'Crap!' Mikoto did some crossovers and did a Feline Drive to Shirley but Shirley caught the ball.

'What the!?' Mikoto thought.

Shirley passed the ball to Yukino who was being guarded by Nao. Yukino bounced the ball and lowered  
herself while spinning and caught the ball and ran through Nao.

'H-How the hell!?' Nao thought.

Yukino passed the ball to Shisui. Shisui caught the ball and did a pass to Shirley, The pass was so fast  
that it almost created flames around the ball.

'What the hell was that?' Chie thought.

Shirley passed the ball towards Akira while smirking.

'What are they thinking?' Akira thought. She was about to grab the ball when a hand snaked  
beside her and grabbed the ball. 'What!?'

Kazumi smirked as she grabbed the ball fom Akira and passed it to Kairin. Kairin shot the ball in  
a waving motion which resulted the ball to spin forwards and went in the basket making Kaijo  
score the first basket in the game.

"Damn it!" Chie gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Chill out... It's not over yet..." Natsuki said.

"Heh... Those Fuuka Falcons don't stand a chance against us!" Kazumi said.

"They underestimate us by sending those freshmen against us." Shirley said.

"So that's why they're lame..." Yukino shrugged.

"It's not over yet..." Kise said.

"Did you not see them Kise-san?" Shisui asked.

"I did, that's why I'm telling you this." Kise said.

"Whatever you say Kise. Let's go girls! Defense!" Shirley said.

"It's time..." Natsuki whispered as she went to position when she remembered.

"Mikoto!" Natsuki called her.

"What is it Natsuki-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't do the Feline Drive just yet, okay?" Natsuki said.

"I don't understand why but okay." Mikoto grinned.

"Throw in! Gray!" the referee said.

Mikoto got the ball and passed it to Akira. But before she got the ball, Kazumi's  
hands snaked beside her.

"You're so lame... This game is over..." Kazumi said.

"No... It's just starting..."

A hand snaked beside Kazumi and grabbed the ball.

"What the!?" Kazumi said.

"Fastbreak!" Natsuki yelled.

The gang went to their positions near the basket. The Kaijo went on their defense.

"Flaming Serpent Pass... The combination of Flaming Pass and Serpent Steal..." Natsuki whispered. From her position of stealing  
the ball from Kazumi, she passed the ball. The ball was surrounded by flames.

The ball passed through the Kaijo girls and went to the hands of Chie who did a Tornado Shot and went in with a 'bam!'.

"Yeah!" Chie cheered.

The Kaijo Girls just gawked at Natsuki. Kise smirked and whispered, "Told you so... When you underestimate  
Natsuki, she gets pumped..."

'What the hell did she do!?' Shirley thought.

'Is that my move? She's faster than me!' Kazumi thought.

'Is that my pass!? When I do my pass, it has flames, but not that evident, but she did it  
with no sweat!' Shisui thought and went to position.

Shirley dribbled the ball and sped up to the basket when Natsuki blocked her way and  
stole the ball in a swift and quick motion.

'What!? When did she get here!? Why didn't I saw her with my eagle eye!? It can't be... Maybe she has one! Or worse,  
a better one than mine!' Shirley thought.

Natsuki ran towards the basket and was guarded by Yukino. Natsuki smirked and did the Twirling Drive to her in such a fast pace.

'What!? So fast!' Yukino thought.

She did a Feline Drive to Kairin and went behind the 3-point line and took a Roller Shot.

'Was that my Roller Shot!?' Kairin thought.

* * *

The first half ended with a score of 56-50 in favor of Fuuka.

"Damn it! Time to get aggressive... Guys, guard Kuga at all cost." Shirley said.

"Yes captain!" They all said.

"Don't rely on me guys... Possibly in second half, they're gonna guard me..." Natsuki said.

"Okay..." They said.

"Let's go!" Natsuki said.

"Hai!" They all replied.

They're getting ready to go to the court when Shizuru stopped Natsuki.

"Kawaii-chan, wait." Shizuru said.

"Yeah?" Natsuki said turning to Shizuru.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's face and placed a kiss in her forehead which made Natsuki's heart stopped beating for five  
seconds and replaced with a heartbeat thats beating like a madman in a forest.

"Ahh... Ahh... Uhh..." Natsuki said while blushing from pink to blood red to puple.

"That's a lucky charm Suki-chan... Ganbatte ne~!" Shizuru said as she smiled to Natsuki.

"O-Okay.." Natsuki stuttered and went to the court.

"What was that~?" Chie grinned.

"What was what?" Natsuki said.

"You know what we're talking about~!" Nao winked.

Natsuki blushed, "S-Shut up!" The two just laughed.

Natsuki stole the ball from Shirley and ran past her but was double teamed by Kazumi and Shisui from  
the half court. But that didn't stopped Natsuki. 'That kiss... I will not lose!' she thought. She jumped high and shot  
from her left hand. The ball went so high, it met the roof of the gym and went to the basket swiftly.

"What the hell!? Fastbreak!" Shirley yelled. She passed the ball to Kazumi but was intercepted by Mikoto.

Mikoto ran past Kazumi and was guarded by Yukino and did the Feline Drive to her and passed the ball to Nao.

"Damn.." Yukino hissed.

Nao did a fake drive to the left and did a Web Spinner to Shisui and got through.

"Shit!" Shisui said.

Nao passed the ball to Chie who was guarded by Kairin they jumped at the same  
time and Chie did a Tornado Shot so Kairin can't block the shot.

"No!"

The ball went to the basket effortlessly. The game ended with a score of 80-71 in favor of Fuuka Falcons.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

Natsuki went to Shizuru, "Hey..."

"Ara, Kawaii-chan, congratulations!" Shizuru smiled and hugged Natsuki tightly.

"Thanks." Natsuki blushed.

"You're welcome Natsuki-chan~" Shizuru said.

* * *

The team went back to the academy and went to their own dorms.

"Hey, Shi-chan?" Natsuki said.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru replied.

"C-can I accompany y-you to your d-dorm? S-Since you d-did the same to me l-last night..." Natsuki stuttered  
and blushed looking down. 'Hey, I didn't noticed that my shoes are kinda dirty...' she thought.

"Ara, I would love to, Kawaii-chan~!" Shizuru said. 'Ara~! Kawaii~!'

"Really? Let's go!" Natsuki said.

* * *

As they walk to the dorms, they both thought of the kiss.

'I missed that kiss...' they both thought.

Their hearts started pounding as Shizuru pointed her door.

"Ara, ookini Na-chan.." Shizuru smiled.

"Heheh... It's nothing..." Natsuki grinned sheepishly.

"See you tomorrow?" Shizuru asked.

"Y-Yeah... Sure..." Natsuki said as she gave Shizuru a kiss in her cheek.

"That's for the lucky charm you gave me earlier... It really worked.." Natsuki said.

Shizuru also gave Natsuki a kiss in the cheek. As always, Natsuki blushed.

"That's for giving me that kiss... Na-chan. Goodbye.." Shizuru said as she entered her dorm room.

"Bye.." Natsuki said.

Both held their chest to calm down their pounding hearts. With goofy smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Yay~!**

**Another chappie completed and updated~!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and if you have questions or clarifications  
post it together with your review.**

**The names and moves, except the eagle eye are mine so sorry if it's lame...**

**Chapter 7: Training!?**

**Arigato~!**


	7. Training?

**Hey~!**

**Another chapter here~!**

**I'm sorry if it took so long... *bow***

**Thanks for the reviews~!**

**And for those who are confused about my story, I'm very sorry...**

**This is a Rated T story...**

**Here it goes~!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Training!?

As the morning comes, the gang was preparing their things for class. Natsuki quickly finished and went outside to wait  
for the others. As she waits for them, one thing was running through her mind.

'What was that feeling last night? No, it's nothing... We just missed each other that's all... After all it's been  
twelve years...' Natsuki nodded to herself, 'Yeah, it's nothing... Shizuru's my bestfriend...' she added.

"Natsuki? You alright?" Chie asked.

"Yeah..." Natsuki replied.

"Let's go then.." Nao said.

The classes went the usual for them as always. When math came, before the teacher went in, Natsuki stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"Skipping..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Natsuki no!" Mai scolded.

"Yes I will..." Natsuki said as she picked up her bag.

"Guys!" Mai said at the two.

"Bye Natsuki!" Chie said.

"Good luck being caught.." Nao added. Mai just gawed at them.

Before Mai could say anything, Natsuki left the room, out of the building and went to the tree she slept the first day and dozed off.

'Just a bestfriend...' she thought as she fell asleep and felt her chest ache.

The bell rang and Natsuki didn't noticed that it was already club time if Akira didn't woke her up.

"Natsuki-kun... Wake up... Time to go to the gym..." Akira said.

"Uhh? Oh, okay.." Natsuki said while she stood up and followed Akira to the gym.

When they entered the gym, Midori called them over.

"I'm got something to discuss you five... Wait a second... " Midori said as she walked to get a big white board.

"Where have you been?" Chie asked.

"I overslept.." Natsuki shrugged.

"Lazy ass..." Nao murmured.

"Okay~! You guys will have your own training regimen~!" Midori cheered.

"Training!?" the gang exclaimed.

"We already beat Kaijo!" Nao said.

"Yeah... You beat them... With the help of Natsuki... And not just that, you are the ones who got the ball in the tip off, but they  
scored the first basket... You may be strong individually but your defense as a team are weak..." Midori explained.

"What do you want us to do then?" Natsuki asked.

"We will train you're defense skills and erase your weaknesses individually..." Midori said.

"What's our weakness?" Akira said.

"I don't know..." Midori shrugged.

"What!?" they yelled.

"You're training us yet you don't know our weakness?!" Chie exclaimed.

"We can just ask Natsuki..." Midori said.

"Why me?!" Natsuki asked.

"You're the only one who can tell us since we don't have time left, we will compete at Girls Inter-High." Midori explained.

"Really? Sugoi~!" Mikoto cheered.

"So do it Nat..." Midori instructed.

Natsuki just sighed, "Fine..." she said and scanned the other four starting with Chie.

**Name: Chie Harada**

**Weakness: 3-point limit**

**Name: Nao Yuuki**

**Weakness: Decreasing Speed**

**Name: Akira Okuzaki**

**Weakness: Lay-up LImit**

**Name: Mikoto Minagi**

**Weakness: Shooting Knowledge**

"Woah..." Natsuki said.

"What? What's our weakness?" Chie asked.

"This is a big problem..." Natsuki sighed.

"Quit stalling mutt! Say it!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "Chie has a 3-point limit, meaning she can only shoot 3-point shots." she said.

"Isn't that a strength?" Chie asked.

"It can be a strength, can be a weakness. It can be read easily... They can push you in front of the 3-point line  
knowing that you can't shoot there..." Natsuki explained. "You have good accuracy, you know that your shot will go in  
or not before you even shoot the ball. Use that advantage when you shoot in different angles including  
2-point shots.." she added. Chie just nodded in understanding.

"So what's mine mutt?" Nao asked.

"You run so slow that's why they can get a chance to guard you, resulting to just doing the Web Spinner and  
the cycle goes on. Use your weight as your advantage, you're not heavy so it just takes a lot of track exercises for  
you to speed up.." Natsuki explained.

"What's my weakness Natsuki-kun?" Akira asked.

"You only know lay-up shots, even though your lay-up can be long ranged, it may be better if  
you know the different kinds of shots and do them properly.." Natsuki said.

"What's mine Natsuki?" Mikoto asked.

"You can't shoot.." Natsuki sighed.

"What!?" the others exclaimed.

"All she knows is to do drives..." Natsuki said.

"That IS a big problem..." Midori sighed.

"It's better if you train now... Since there's an Inter-High..." Natsuki said as she rubbed her temple.

"Okay... Chie, you go with Risa and she'll teach you... Nao, you go with Kallen at the track lane. Akira, go with  
Shizume and Mikoto you'll go with me... Natsuki, train yourself, you can do it~!" Midori instructed.

"Great.." Natsuki sarcastically said. She picked up her ball and started to practice at the right side of the court.

"Risa-senpai! Can you help me do some 2-point shots? I can't do that..." Chie asked.

"Sure! Grab a ball then we'll start!" Risa said. Chie nodded and went to the ball cart.

"Nao, coach told me to make you run some laps in the track lane... Let's go!" Kallen instructed. Nao just nodded and followed her.

"Shizume-senpai, can you teach me other shooting styles besides lay-up?" Akira said.

"Sure. Just get a ball..." Shizume said.

"Mikoto come with me! You're gonna practice some shooting!" Midori said as she drags Mikoto by the collar.

"NO! I hate shooting!" Mikoto whined.

"If you practice with me, I'll treat you some ramen today." Midori said.

"Okay~!" Mikoto cheered.

'Bipolar much..?' Midori thought.

"Okay Chie, what will you do when someone guards you at the 3-point line?" Risa asked.

"Do a fadeaway?" Chie said.

"Can be, but what if she's tall enough to block your shot?" Risa explained.

"Pass it..." Chie said.

"What if they're guarded well?" Risa countered.

"I-I don't know..." Chie said.

"You see, you have to do a drive and shoot a lay-up..." Risa said.

"I don't know how..." Chie mumbled.

"That's why I'm teaching you! Do a lay-up.." Risa instructed.

Chie dribbled the ball and did a fake drive and jumped slightly, one hand with the ball reached  
up and tried to shoot the ball but it bounced off the rim.

"Damn..." Chie cursed.

"Relax your footing and your arms when you do a lay-up. Do it again.." Risa said.

"Okay..." Chie took a deep breath and started dribbling when Risa blocked her way and nodded  
at her. Chie did a crossover and a drive past Risa and tried to shoot the ball. 'Relax...' Chie thought. She  
released the ball and went in the basket.

"Yes!" Chie said.

"Not yet... Practice your shooting in front of the 3-point line... After you get it, I'll leave you alone to practice yourself..." Risa instructed.

"Okay!" Chie said and went in front of the said line and attempted to shoot but it's so strong that  
it bounced off the board and hit Mikoto's head.

"Itai!" Mikoto said.

"Sumimasen Mikoto!" Chie winced.

"Control Chie! Relax and don't stiffen your arms..." Risa scolded.

"Okay..." Chie said as she got into position. She tried to relax and shot the ball. Her eyes widen at the sight.

'Is that my arc!?' Chie thought as her arc is 5 feet off the basket. The ball swiftly went in the basket with a swish.

"I'm impressed... But as you saw, your arc will be higher if you relax your arms..." Risa explained. Chie just gawked at the ball which is already on the floor.

"Well, you can do it... Practice more, I'll leave you alone..." Risa said as she walked away. Chie piked up the ball and continued to practice.

* * *

"Okay Nao, take a deep breath and run..." Kallen instructed.

Nao nodded and began to run from the track lane. After a few minuites, her legs weaken and got tired so she stopped running.

"Tired already? Your legs are weak then... Let's strengthen them shall we? Let's start with a jog..." Kallen grinned.

Nao jogged in the track lane and was joined by Kallen. She noticed that Kallen was getting ahead of her so  
she tried to sped up. Kallen was speeding up too so Nao keeps on trying to get ahead of her.

'Use your weight as your advantage...' Nao remembered. She tried to relax to make her weight go light and  
her leg muscles strong. She tried to jog faster and got ahead of Kallen.

'Impressive... She got ahead of me...' Kallen thought.

"Sprint!" Kallen said as she sprinted. Nao nodded and sprinted with Kallen. After a few minutes, Nao got ahead of Kallen.

"Now run!" Kallen yelled as she began to run. Nao nodded to herself and ran after Kallen. She noticed  
that her legs didn't felt weak and didn't felt pain. She took this as an advantage and ran faster than Kallen.

"Continue..." Kallen said as she stopped running.

'Like I want to stop...' Nao thought as she sped up some more.

* * *

"Akira, just raise your arms in this position and shoot the ball..." Shizume said as she showed  
Akira a shooting position. Akira copied the position and shot the ball. The ball bounced off the board and to the floor.

"Don't rely on the shot Akira, accuracy is a part of shooting too... Target the ball in the rim..." Shizuma said.

Akira nodded and got into position and targeted the ball. 'Concentrate... It's just like lay-up only  
the ball comes from above...' she thought as she shot the ball. The ball went flying up high and into  
the basket with a swish.

"Great~! Do it some more, I'll get some chairs to act as your guard. As you get used to it, you'll gonna be  
great! Keep it up!" Shizume cheered and left. Akira picked up the ball and started shooting.

* * *

"Mikoto, don't throw the ball! Throwing is different from shooting!" Midori said as Mikoto continues to  
throw the balls at the rim. Midori just sighed and grabbed a ball and guided Mikoto's hand to  
hold the ball the right way.

"After that, you use your right hand to shoot. Shoot okay? Not throw... If you shoot a ball, I'll buy  
you three bowls of ramen!" Midori said.

Mikoto's eyes gleamed with excitement and concentration. "Okay!" she said as she shoot the ball. The ball just bounced off the rim.

"Target the rim! Again! Or else no ramen!" Midori yelled.

'More... More... Or else Coach won't give me ramen!' Mikoto thought and shot the ball. The ball went flying and into the basket.

"Coach! I did it!" Mikoto cheered.

"Great! Now do 100 lay-ups, 100 3-point shots and 100 2-point shots and I'll give you five more ramen!" Midori cheered.

"Okay!" Mikoto said and picked up a new ball and went to do a lay-up.

"Hi guys! May we come in?" Mai said while peeking through the gym door.

"We?" Nao asked.

"Yup!"

"It's Aoi!" Chie exclaimed.

"Sure you can come in!" Midori said. And Mai and Aoi entered the gym with happy faces.

"Hey guys! We saw Nao at the track lane, she won't stop running. You guys are working so hard..." Aoi said.

"Mai~!" Mikoto said as she tackled Mai with a hug. "I missed you~!" she added.

Mai blushed, "I missed you too.." she said and kissed Mikoto's head.

"You guys are together already?" Chie asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Hi Natsuki!" Mai and Aoi greeted her. Natsuki just nodded and proceeded to shooting.

"Mikoto! Remember the shots! Do it now!" Midori shouted.

"What shots?" Mai asked.

"Coach told me to do 300 shots so that she will buy me 8 ramen~! So I will do my best!" Mikoto grinned.

"If you do that, I'll cook ramen for you and..." Mai whispered something on Mikoto's ear which made her  
grin and went to the court so fast.

Chie gasped and said, "What are you telling her Mai!? Don't corrupt her mind!"

"I said I'm going to have a date with her idiot! Don't be ridiculous!" Mai blushed.

"Hahahah! Just kidding!" Chie said.

"Hmph!"

"Huh? Something wrong Aoi?" Chie asked.

"Nothing..." Aoi grumbled.

"Okay! I'm gonna practice!" Chie smirked.

"Chie-chan! You're ignoring me!" Aoi whined.

Chie chuckled, "Aww... My grumpy princess... Gomen, gomen..." she said as she hugged Aoi.

"Eww! You're sweaty!" Aoi laughed.

"Just give me a kiss then.." Chie said. Aoi blushed and turned to kiss Chie's cheek but Chie turned her head  
so that she will kiss Aoi's lips. Aoi widened her eyes.

"Chie-chan!" she yelled.

"Hahahahahah! Gotta go!" Chie said and ran towards the basket.

Natsuki watched these interactions. 'Fuck I'm jealous...' she thought. A certain crimson eyed girl  
flashed into her mind again. 'Arrghh! Why her!? She's my best friend! Get a hold  
of yourself Lightning!' she thought.

"Ara, is Kawaii-chan here?"

'See? She's even hunting me even when I'm awake!' Natsuki thought.

"Natsuki?"

'She won't stop!' she sighed.

"Natsuki?"

'Enough already!' she gritted her teeth.

"Na-chan?"

"What!? Oh... Shi-chan? What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, I just want to ask Na-chan if she wants to go out this weekend." Shizuru replied.

"Why?" Natsuki said.

"Because I want to catch up with her~!" Shizuru smiled.

"No." Natsuki said.

"Please?" Shizuru pleaded.

"No." Natsuki sternly said.

"Ara, Natsuki does not want to spend time with me? I-Ikezu!" Shizuru said as she turned her back and sobbed.

'W-What!? I-Is she crying!? Shizuru + crying = BIG TROUBLE!' Natsuki thought as she panicked to calm Shizuru down.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go with you! Stop crying now okay?" Natsuki pleaded.

"But Natsuki is just taking pity of me!" Shizuru sobbed louder.

"No! I would love to go with you! So don't cry okay?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Okay~! See you on tomorrow Kawaii-chan~!" Shizuru said as she quickly left the gym.

"SHIZURU!"

"Okay guys! Less talk, more shots!" Midori yelled.

Everyone completed their tasks. Mikoto managed to get 300 shots. Chie was stretching her arms and Nao  
was stretching her legs. Akira was stretching her back while Natsuki was sleeping.

"After ten minutes, the team will have a scrimmage!" Midori announced.

"Yes coach!" they all answered.

"Before I forgot, to test your improvements, Riku will switch with Natsuki..." Midori added.

"Why?" Chie asked.

"So that you guys won't rely to her on passes." Midori explained.

Akira passed the ball to Chie who was double teamed by Risa and Natsuki. Chie was in front of the 3-point  
line. 'Better show them what I've learned!' she thought as she jumped high and  
shot the ball and went in the basket.

"Nice shot Chie..." Natsuki said as she grabbed the ball.

"Thanks." Chie said and got into defense and winked at Aoi.

'I think I really need one... What the!? I didn't feel that!' Natsuki thought as the ball  
was stolen by Nao. Nao sped up and Shizume tried to catch up with her.

'Wow... She's fast!' Shizume thought.

Nao passed the ball to Akira and took a 3-point shot.

Kallen got the ball and passed it to Shizume but was going to intercepted by Mikoto. Before Mikoto got  
the ball, a hand snaked beside her and grabbed the ball.

"Natsuki! Pass it!" Risa yelled.

'Why am I thinking about her!? She's just my bestfriend!' Natsuki didn't noticed that the ball was got  
by Mikoto and sped up to the basket and did a lay-up.

After the game, Chie's team won.

"Natsuki, let me talk to you for a second.." Midori said.

"What is it coach?" Natsuki asked.

"You aren't concentrating earlier..." Midori started.

"I was going easy on them..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Nope, You are not concentrating at the game... You are thinking of something else... Please refrain that  
if you can... That can be your weakness..." Midori stated.

"I know, I know... It won't happen again coach..." Natsuki said as she left the gym.

'Stop thinking about her dammit! She's your bestfriend!' Natsuki thought.

'She just thinks of you only as her bestfriend!' she added. She felt her chest ache.

'That pain again...' she thought as she put a hand to her chest and gripped her shirt tightly as  
if in terrible pain. 'What is this feeling...?'

"Shizuru-sama~!"

"Kaichou-sama~!"

'Here they go again... Stalkers..' Natsuki thought as she saw Shizuru's fangirls walking with their beloved Kaichou.

Crimson met Emeralds.

Shizuru waved at Natsuki with a smile on her face. The sight made Natsuki blush slightly and  
just nodded at Shizuru and then she made her way to the dorms.

As she entered the dorms, she saw the two couple going all mushy and about. Mai and Mikoto are hugging, Chie and Aoi are tickling.

"Ugh.. You guys make me sick." Natsuki said as she slumped against her bed.

"You're just jealous coz you don't have a girlfriend~!" Chie said.

"I don't need them..." she said. 'Liar..' her thoughts said.

"You know Natsuki, it's good to date someone for a while." Mai said.

"Even Kise told us to find you a girlfriend..." Nao said.

"What!?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"He said you really need one since you can't be with your brothers forever. That's what he said." Nao added.

"He's just picking on me... Since I didn't have a girlfriend ever since..." Natsuki said.

"What!? Not even once?" Chie asked. Natsuki just shook her head. "Never."

"But I know he's still serious about that thing..." Nao added.

"Shut up..." Natsuki groaned as she spins her ball at the knuckle of her forefinger.

"Is that the only thing they gave to you?" Akira asked nodding at the ball.

"Nah, many things..." Natsuki replied.

"Like what?" Mikoto said.

"Umm... Aomine's laziness and sleepyheadedness... Akashi's critical thinking, Kuroko's unreadable eyes  
and presence lackness, Murasakibara's appettite, Midorima's taping rituals." Natsuki explained.

"What about Kise?" Nao asked.

"Well there's two... He wanted it to be physically so I told him I'm gonna wear his  
lucky number 7 in my jersey and I'm not gonna change it..." Natsuki said.

"What about the other one?" Aoi said.

"Love... He taught me to love... He loves everyone... So I got that... He's one of my  
closest brothers..." Natsuki smiled slightly.

"Well why don't you use that love to find a girlfriend?" Nao grinned.

"Because, I don't need that!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Well how about the Kaichou?" Chie winked.

Natsuki choked, "What about Shi-chan!?" she asked.

"Come on! Those interactions, it's not for 'friends' only..." Mai said.

"We're bestfriends! Guys, don't be so narrow minded!" Natsuki groaned.

"You are the one who's being narrow minded Nat." Chie said.

"Yeah! You blush like you've eaten a barrel of hot sauce when you're with her!" Nao exclaimed.

"Because I blush easily!" Natsuki reasoned.

"Not an excuse! You always glare at her fangirls!" Chie grinned.

"You mean stalkers?" Natsuki scoffed.

"Don't change the subject.." Mai grinned.

"I'm just being protective!" Natsuki said.

"Why?" Aoi asked.

"Because I'm her bestfriend!" Natsuki answered.

"Whatever you say Natsuki~!" Chie said.

After a while, Aoi, Akira and Mikoto left and the gang went to sleep.

* * *

Saturday came and the couples went out for dates. Nao went to the hospital to visit her  
mother so Natsuki was all alone in their room.

She wore a blue long sleeved hoodie and a pair of jeans. She got her ball in her bag and went to wear her black  
sneakers when her phone rang. She took out her phone and pressed the call button.

"Yeah?"

_"Kawaii-chan~! Are you ready?"_

"Yeah, where are you?"

_"Outside the building already... I'll wait for you Kawaii-chan~!"_

"Bye Baka-chan..." and she ended the call and went out of the room, locked the door and went outside  
the building. She saw the stunning Shizuru. She wore but hugging jeans and a purple  
blouse. She walked towards the goddess.

"Hey, you ready?" Natsuki asked.

"Hai~! Let's go!" Shizuru smiled.

They went out of the school and Natsuki led Shizuru towards a big tree not far from the  
school. She peeked beside the tree and saw a black and silver Ducati in it's shining beauty. Natsuki  
opened the compartment and took out two helmets and handed the other one to Shizuru. She then took out her  
key in her hoodie pocket and inserted it in the ignition. She guided Shizuru properly on the bike.

"Ara, such a gentleman Natsuki is~!" the comment made Natsuki blush so she quickly took and put on her  
helmet and rode the bike. She turned the ignition and felt the bike's satisfying purr.

"Hold on tight Baka!" Natsuki instucted. Shizuru nodded and wrapped her arms around  
Natsuki's waist. Natsuki suddenly stiffen and relaxed at the warmth.

She felt her heart beating so fast. She shook it off and revved the bike down the mountain and into the street.

Shizuru tapped Natsuki indicating her to stop the bike. When they got off, Shizuru pointed at an ice cream shop.

"Let's go there Na-chan~!" Shizuru said.

Natsuki sighed, "Fine..." she grumbled.

They went to the ice cream shop and ordered a chocolate ice cream for Shizuru and a vanilla ice cream for Natsuki.

"You're so childish Baka-chan..." Natsuki said.

After they ate an ice cream, they went to the movie house to see a movie which ended  
up with Shizuru crying and Natsuki sleeping. When they got out, it was sunset.

"Where else do you wanna go?" Natsuki asked.

"I know a place where Natsuki will like~!" Shizuru said as she dragged Natsuki to her favorite place.

"A basketball court? You really know me..." Natsuki chuckled. She took out her ball and  
started dribbling in front of Shizuru. An idea came in her mind.

"Want me to teach you how to play?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara?"

"Hahahah... Come on! It's fun! Please..." Natsuki pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"Ara, okay... If Natsuki insists..." Shizuru smiled.

"Okay so this is how you shoot." Natsuki said as she guided Shizuru's arms the right place to hold  
the ball properly. Shizuru tried to shoot but it just bounced off the rim.

"One more..." Shizuru nodded and shot the ball and went in the basket. She laughed and hugged  
Natsuki tightly. "I did it! I did it!"

"Yeah yeah..." Natsuki said smiling.

"Hey ladies, can we join the fun?"

They turned to the sound and saw five guys entering the court.

"Ara, kannin na but no.." Shizuru said.

"Come on miss! We'll give you so much fun, you'll forget your names." another man  
spoke with a lecherous grin in his face.

"Just leave. Or I'll punch you in the face, you'll forget your name." Natsuki hissed but Shizuru squeezed her hand.

"Ooh... Fiesty... We love that."

Natsuki gritted her teeth in anger. 'Calm down... Shizuru's here. She doesn't like violence. Keep it cool Kuga...' she thought.

_'If you get into a fight, fight them square...'_

"Fine. We will join you if you guys win against me in basketball." Natsuki smirked.

"You're shitting with us right?" the man laughed.

"It's fine... I get it. You're scared." Natsuki taunted.

"Say what!?"

"Come on! Don't be such a pussy... Play with me..." Natsuki smirked wider.

"Fine, we'll split up into two groups."

"No. Five-on-one is fine with me..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Grr... Fine. We'll show you..."

"Bring it on." Natsuki grinned as she picked the ball and passed  
it to the man. "I'll give you the first basket."

"We don't need your pity! We can take you on."

"I can take you on with no sweat. Less chat, more shots." Natsuki said.

The spikey haired man took a shot and was block by Natsuki. They widened their eyes as they didn't saw the block.

"Suckers..." Natsuki said as she grabbed the ball and took a shot and went in effortlessly.

The spikey haired man, grabbed the ball and did a drive past Natsuki but after he drived, the ball was not in his hands.

"Looking for this?" Natsuki said and dribbled the ball. She was surrounded by the four guys.

"You won't get away past us!" a dirty blonde guy smirked.

"You sure?" Natsuki said and shot the ball. The ball flew high in the air and went  
in the basket. The men just gawked at her.

"I'm just wasting my time..." Natsuki said and got into position.

Shizuru's heart was beating so fast. 'Ara, Natsuki plays so well... In fact she's great!' she thought while  
watching Natsuki took a three point shot.

'This is the second time I watched her play but..' she watched Natsuki stole the ball. 'I never saw her play like  
this, when she was in a game, she's so mysterious but now.. She's kind of aggressive. Shizuru thought.

"3-point! Quick!" the spikey guy told a red head guy. The red head nodded and shot the ball.

"Not just yet."

A flash of blue appeared before them and jumped high and caught the ball and slammed it in the rim.

"What the fuck!?" the red head cursed.

* * *

After a while, all of the five guys were panting really hard. Natsuki was spinning the ball on her finger. She turned to  
Shizuru and grinned at her and held up a thumbs up sign. She turned again to the five  
guys, "You lost... We're going... Wimps."

"Not yet, Missy!" the spikey guy said as they all took out their daggers.

"Nice toys..." Natsuki said. She threw the ball to Shizuru. "Wait here, this won't take long..." she grinned.

Natsuki turned to the guys. "Come on." she said.

The five morons surrounded her, daggers ready to stab.

The red head ran towards her and slashed his knife against her which Natsuki easily evaded. Natsuki kicked him in  
the stomach and smashed her elbow in his face. The dirty blonde guy kicked her face but was blocked by her arm and  
ducked to sweep off his feet. A browned haired guy picked up another knife and tried to stabbed Natsuki but  
Natsuki ducked and did a head butt at his chin. A black haired guy tried to trip Natsuki but Natsuki read the move and jumped  
high and smashed her knee in his face. The spikey guy carelessly slashing Natsuki who just dodged the attacks. Her eyes widened  
slightly as her back felt the cage of the court. The moron just laughed.

"You're dead!" he said as he stabbed Natsuki only to meet air.

Natsuki put her right foot on the cage and started walking backwards with such great speed. She looks like  
walking backwards on a wall and jump off and landed behind the spikey guy. The guy turned arouned only to meet  
Natsuki's foot as she did a roundhouse kick.

Natsuki went to Shizuru and said, "Did you wait long?" she said and laughed at Shizuru's reaction.

Shizuru was beyond shocked. 'Natsuki can fight like that? But it could be dangerous...' she thought. "Ara..." was the  
only thing she could say. Hey eyes widened as she saw the spikey guy stood up and picked up the knife and started running  
towards Natsuki, knife ready to stab the midnight haired player.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled.

Natsuki felt a presence behind her and and turned around and when she caught a glimpse of the knife she tried to  
dodge and kicked him in the stomach.

"You okay?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki... Your nose..." Shizuru pointed.

Natsuki felt a liquid at the her nose and touched it. She saw a red fluid in her fingers. "Damn... He managed to  
slash me in the nose." she said as she touched the horizontal cut at bridge of her nose.

"Let's go to a drug store." Shizuru said.

"Nah, it's fine..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Natsuki." Shizuru gave her a stern look.

'Wow... Even if she's like that, she's still beautiful... Wait, what am I saying!?' Natsuki  
thought. "Fine fine! Just don't give me that look."

They went to a drug store and bought a band aid. Natsuki put the band aid in her pocket.

"Natsuki, put it on already.." Shizuru ordered.

"Okay..." Natsuki said taking out the band aid. "Uhh.. Where's the cut?"

Shizuru sighed. "Ara, let me help you.." She took the band aid opened it, placing it at Natsuki's nose.

Natsuki blushed at the contact. She could feel the warmth of Shizuru's hands. But as she  
retracted her hands, Natsuki missed the warmth.

"Okay, let's go!" Shizuru smiled.

"Fine..." Natsuki replied as she picked up her bag and walked with Shizuru.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Huh?" they both said.

"Arf! Awoo!"

"Huh? What's that?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, I don't know..." Shizuru replied.

Natsuki saw a tail wagging behind a lightpost. She went to it's location and widened her eyes as  
she caught a sight of it. She smirked as she picked it up and went to Shizuru.

"Look what I found... Or what found us..." Natsuki smiled and Shizuru gasped at what she saw.

A midnight blue furred Mexican wolf cub with green eyes was staring at her while tilting it's  
head at the side. Shizuru noticed that there's something in those green  
eyes. More like emerald eyes.

She looked at Natsuki who was looking at her too. Her head was tilted to the side just like the cub was  
doing. She then stared at the cub. Then at Natsuki. Then at the cub. Then at Natsuki.

"Kawaii~!" Shizuru smiled brightly.

"Huh?" Natsuki said.

"He looks like you~!" Shizuru pointed out.

"What!?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Kawaii~!" Shizuru squealed, which again was very unlikely of her.

"Huh?" Natsuki turned around to look at the cub who was staring at her. 'Wow, she's right...' she thought.

"I... I guess you're right..." Natsuki grinned sheepishly and turned to the cub and scratched his ears. "Where did you come  
from boy? Why are you all alone?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"You know what? I'm just gonna keep you..." Natsuki smiled.

"Arf!"

"Let's go then." she said and picked the cub up and unzipped her hoodie a bit and placed  
him inside her hoodie. "Let's go Shi-chan.."

"Okay, Na-chan..." Shizuru smiled.

They went to Natsuki's bike and and rode their way home. When they got home Natsuki accompanied Shizuru to her dorm.

"Ookini Natsuki..." Shizuru said.

"Nah, it's nothing..." Natsuki said.

Then there was an awkward silence between them. Awkward to Natsuki the least.

'This uhh... Feels like the last time...' Natsuki thought.

Shizuru broke the silence, "What name will you give him?" she smiled to the wolf cub.

"Duran.." Natsuki said.

"Duran?" Shizuru asked.

"I always wanted that..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Okay..." Shizuru said.

Then they met another awkward silence. Shizuru leaned in to kiss Natsuki's forehead. Natsuki's eyes  
widened slightly and took a step back.

"Huh? Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"I uhh.. Guess I'll be going... Bye.." Natsuki said and left.

As Natsuki was walking down her way to the dorm, she recalled what happened earlier.

'You are just a bestfriend Kuga...' she thought.

'Just a bestfriend...' her chest ached again.

* * *

When she saw Natsuki disappear from her vision, she thought,

'Natsuki...'

* * *

**Yay!**

**Another chappie finished!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**If you have questions or clarifications, just put your question together your review...**

**Sorry if it's lame, my brain is so dry these past few days...**

**I actually don't know how to end this story.. Hehehe! But don't worry, I'll get to it~!**

**Follow me on Twitter~!**

** KazukiKenji11**

**Arigato for reviewing and reading~!**


	8. Duran!

**Hooray~!**

**Another chapter accomplished~! *fistpump***

**Thank you so much for the reviews that you gave me! Totally appreciate it~!**

**If you guy want to chat with me, here's my email.**

**kazukikenji11 **

**Also follow me on Twitter~!**

** KazukiKenji11**

**So here is Chapter 8~!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Duran?

"Tadaima..." Natsuki said as she entered the room.

"Where have you been Natsuki?" Mai asked.

"Somewhere..." Natsuki replied shortly.

"Somewhere with who?" Nao grinned.

"Who else? No other than Shi-chan~!" Chie teased.

"S-Shut up!" Natsuki blushed.

"Arf!"

"Huh?"

"What's that?" Chie pointed at the bump at Natsuki's hoodie.

"Natsuki's third boob?" Nao snickered.

"Hey!" Natsuki said as she took out the pup out of her hoodie and placed it on the floor.

"Arf!"

"Kawaii~!" Mai said as she picked up the puppy and spun around.

"Where did he come from?" Nao asked.

"From his mother, you idiot!" Chie said.

"You know what I mean!" Nao countered.

"I picked him up on the street..." Natsuki explained.

"What's his name?" Mai asked.

"Duran.." Natsuki said.

"Arf! Arf!" Duran reacted at his name.

"Hold on a second..." Nao said.

"What?" Mai stopped and placed Duran on the floor.

"Doesn't he look like someone?" Nao asked.

"Yeah..." Chie said as she continue to stare at Duran.

Duran also stared at them, head tilted to the side. The other three stared  
at Duran. Then at Natsuki. Then at Duran. Then at Natsuki.

"IT'S HER!"

"It's Natsuki!" Chie gasped.

"The eyes! The eyes!" Mai said.

"Now I know what you're gonna look like when you're  
reincarnated!" Nao added.

"Arf!" Duran rubbed his head at Natsuki's leg.

"What's up boy? You hungry?" Natsuki petted Duran's head.

"Arf!" Duran wagged his tail in approval.

"Okay, I'll cook~!" Mai said while walking to the kitchen.

The three idiots went to their own bed. Natsuki took off her hoodie, revealing her tank top. Chie  
noticed a band aid at Natsuki's nose.

"Hey Nat, what happened to that?" Chie said, pointing to Natsuki's nose.

"It's nothing..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Natsuki! What happened?" Mai gasped.

"I got into a fight..." Natsuki replied.

"Cool! How many are they?" Nao asked.

"Five... I managed to beat them but some jerk slashed me in the nose... It's not deep though..." Natsuki answered.

"You sure?" Mai asked.

"Yeah... Let's eat, I'm hungry.." Natsuki said as she went to the table with Duran following her.

They all ate and now watching anime. Mai was on the armrest, Chie and Nao were sprawled on the couch  
eating popcorn and Natsuki was on the floor petting Duran which is on her lap.

"This anime is awesome. What's the title?" Natsuki asked.

"Mai-Hime was the title of the first one we watched, the one were watching now is Mai-Otome..." Mai explained.

"Ooh.. My virgins..." Nao said and they laughed.

"I like the Hallard one..." Chie said.

"I like the Fire Stirring Ruby... I forgot her name though..." Mai smiled.

"I like Zhang girl... What was her name? Juliet? Yeah that one.. So fiesty..." Nao smirked.

"I like the Ice Silver Crystal... The Kruger one... She's strong..." Natsuki added.

"But the Bewitching Smile Amethyst Viola is H-O-T..." Chie said.

"Wait till Aoi hears that..." Natsuki grinned.

"Hey! Please don't!" Chie pleaded.

After watching, they got changed and got ready to sleep. Nao was still texting with god knows how  
many cellphones she got. Chie was talking with Aoi on the phone. Mai was already sleeping and Natsuki was  
playing with Duran.

"Go to sleep Duran... I'm going to practice tomorrow." Natsuki sai.

Duran's ears went down and whimpered. Natsuki laughed.

"How about this... You will go with me. How's that?" Natsuki asked.

"Arf!"

"Good boy. Go to sleep..." Natsuki said and laid down to her bed.

Duran followed her and went to Natsuki and laid on her stomach.

"Goodnight Duran..."

"Arf!"

Monday came so fast and the gang got changed and went to class.

As they walked, Natsuki yawned, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sleepy..." Natsuki sighed.

"You're always sleepy, dumbass..." Nao said.

"At least I can answer questions when I got caught..." Natsuki smirked at Nao.

Chie laughed, "I still remember the question! 'What time it is today?'" she imitated the teacher.

"It's such an easy question for you to answer it wrong!" Mai laughed.

"She answered, 'Tuesday'! Loud and proud!" Natsuki laughed her ass off.

"Shut up! I was so fucking sleepy that time!" Nao reasoned.

"Whatever!" Natsuki shrugged.

* * *

After class, the gang went to their respective clubs.

"Wait Mai, let me accompany you. I want to see Aoi..." Chie said.

"Sure!" Mai smiled.

"I wanna go there too... There might be hot girls there..." Nao said.

"How about you Natsuki?" Mai asked.

"You go first. I'll catch up... I'm gonna go get Duran." Natsuki said and jogged her way to the dorms.

When she was in front of the door, she took out her keys and opened the door to meet Duran  
jumping to her thigh excitedly.

"Okay, down Duran... Excited aren't we?" Natsuki laughed. She picked up Duran and went her way to the Fuuka Quad.

When she saw the gang at the quad, she called their attention, "Hey guys!"

Instead of happy faces, she met sad, gloomy faces. Those faces made Natsuki's heart jump. It's almost  
a heart attack. 'W-What the hell!? Did somebody died!?'

"What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"Let me answer that question for you Natsuki..." a wild Midori appears.

"Ehh!? Okay... What is it?" Natsuki said.

"The Student Council always checks the clubs for them to know that the club is worth staying or not. So the  
different clubs performs their best to stay active in this school. Yesterday, the host club, glee club and such are the  
ones who performed. Today are the sports club!" Midori explained.

"What are they being sad about?" Natsuki asked.

"We're tired..." the others replied.

"Such a lame excuse..." Natsuki shrugged.

They all sighed and Aoi came and greeted Natsuki.

"Hi Natsuki-kun!" she said and turned to Chie. "Chie-chan we're next~!"

"Okay! Ganbatte ne, Aoi-chan~!" she said and kissed Aoi's forehead.

"Gotta go guys~!" Mai yelled and waved.

"Oh, there's Akira and Mikoto!" Nao said and went to them. The two just followed her.

"Mikoto what are you doing talking with the vice-president?" Chie asked.

"He's my aniue~!" Mikoto cheered.

"WHAT!?" the three idiots have their jaws dropped.

"Ah... So you are the three Mikoto-chan is talking about.." a black haired, golden eyed  
man spoke known as the vice-president.

Mikoto nodded. "Hai~! They're the 'Blazing Trio' aniue~!" she added.

"Where are my manners? I'm Reito Kanzaki... Nice to meet you ladies.." he flashed a  
dashing smile. The three just laughed.

"LAME!" the Three Idiots yelled, laughing their ass off.

"LADIES!? Pfft... Hahahaha!"

"Ara, Blazing Trio you say, Mikoto-chan?"

'Huh, I didn't notice her there...' Natsuki thought as she looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, Na-chan, hello there~!" Shizuru smiled.

"Huh, oh.. Hey Shi-chan..." Natsuki nodded at her.

"Na-chan? Shi-chan? What the hell is that bubuzuke? Does she have the right  
to call you that?" a blonde haired girl asked.

"Ara, she's my bestfriend Suzushiro-san..." Shizuru explained.

"You shouldn't be mean Haruka-chan." a mousy girl with glasses spoke up. She turned to the  
three. "Sorry for that, I'm Yukino Kikukawa and this is Haruka Suzushiro." she pointed at the blonde.

"Wait, Mikoto what do you mean Blazing Trio?" Haruka asked.

Mikoto pointed the charcoal haired idiot. "You guys! The smart and 3-point sharp shooter, Chie Harada." She then  
pointed at the red head, "The fast, tricky and clever, Nao Yuuki." And she pointed at  
the bluenette. "And our strong and sugoi mysterious Ace Player, Natsuki Kuga."

"No need for introductions like that Mikoto!" Chie said.

"But Mikoto wants too~!" Mikoto grinned.

**"The last performing for their worth is the basketball club! The Fuuka Falcons!"** Haruka yelled.

"Oww!" the others winced.

"What do we do coach?" Natsuki asked.

"Just do some scrimmage with your senpai." Midori shrugged.

They nodded and went to the other court in the quad. Natsuki halted and went  
to Shizuru. She opened her bag and took out her pup.

"Take care of him for me for a while Shi-chan, okay?" she gave Duran to Shizuru and left.

"Ara, Duran-chan~!" she said as she cuddled the puppy.

"Arf!" Duran licked her face and nuzzled at Shizuru's warmth.

Natsuki and the others are warming up and their senpais are practicing their shots.

"Hey Nat, when are we gonna do what we did yesterday?" Chie asked.

"What about now? Second half..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Sure... I'm cool with it..." Nao agreed.

"Yay~! We're gonna do it!" Mikoto cheered.

"Don't be too excited... It's just a trial, we did it without opponents yesterday..." Akira said.

"Aw, don't be too negative Akira... We're gonna win this..." Chie grinned.

Natsuki took off her tapes and walked towards her bag which is beside Shizuru.

"Good luck Na-chan!" Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah... Thanks Shi-chan.." Natsuki said.

"Kuga-san, we all wish you luck." Reito waved.

"Hai, Kuga-san.." Yukino bowed.

"I'll just see what you've got on the court, Kuga.." Haruka said.

"Just call me Natsuki, Kuga-san's my dad..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Thanks Duran.. Cheer for me okay?" Natsuki petted the puppy.

"Arf!" Duran barked and licked Natsuki's hand. Natsuki smiled and jogged her way to the court.

Riku was watching the freshmen warm up. 'I feel something about them... They're aura... They have something new...  
It makes me excited.' she thought smirking. She blew her whistle.

"Line up!" she said.

Both teams lined up according to their position. Riku smiled and said, "Salute!"

"Let's have a good match!"

"Tip off!" Riku said.

Chie and Miyu walked forward and took their stance.

"Good Luck to you.." Miyu said.

"Good Luck to you too, Miyu-senpai..." Chie grinned.

_PRRIIIT!_

Both jumped at the same time to get the ball. Miyu's eyes widened when she saw Chie still on the air.

'How could that be? She's supposed to be on the ground now...' she thought and looked down to see Chie's hand...on Natsuki's head!?

The audience and their senpais didn't expect it to happen. Riku widened her eyes at the sight. 'She used Natsuki's head  
as a stand? I never expect that strategy!' she thought.

Chie caught the ball and passed it to Mikoto and sped her was to the basket and was guarded by Kallen. Mikoto quickly  
passed the ball to Nao who was running past her. Nao grabbed the ball and sped up and did a lay-up, scoring their first basket.

'That was fast! They improved drastically! They really have extreme potential..' Kallen thought.

"That was a nice pass Mikoto!" Nao said and did a high five to Mikoto.

"Arigato!" Mikoto grinned.

The Student Council members eyes widened at the play they saw. Reito recovered first and spoke up.

"Such great teamwork they have..." Reito said.

"Ara..." Shizuru said. 'She's different today... She allowed herself to be a stand... She's amazing..' she thought looking at  
Natsuki's slightly smiling face.

Kallen dribbled the ball and sped up to the basket and was guarded by Nao. Kallen did two crossovers in front of her legs  
and faked a drive to the left and sped up to the right and broke past Nao and did a lay-up.

'Well.. they improved too..' Nao thought.

Mikoto passed the ball to Akira who sped up to the half court. Akira was blocked by Matsuri. 'Where should I  
pass this?' she thought. She felt a presence behind her and passed at the back and was caught by Nao.

Nao caught the ball and was double teamed by Shizume and Risa. 'Damn it!' she thought.

"Woah... That's why I love basketball! I love the part when the two players are double teaming the opponent!" Haruka grinned.

"Now the question is, 'What will she do?'" Yukino said.

"I can't wait to see what will happen next. Yuuki-san is quite troubled..." Reito said smiling.

"Ara, I believe someone will appear and help Yuuki-san..." Shizuru said.

"Who?" the other three asked.

"Arf! Arf!"

Shizuru chuckled, "Just like Duran-chan said, just watch..." she smiled at the three.

The other three just nodded and looked at the court, still wondering what will happen next.

A flash of blue appeared far beside Nao. Nao noticed it and pivoted her body and passed the ball to the  
flash of blue which was Natsuki. As the ball was in front of Natsuki, she swatted the ball to the right where Chie  
was at, behind the 3-point line. Chie grabbed the ball and made a Hurricane Shot. The ball went in effortlessly.

The Student Council gaped and widened their eyes at the play.

"What the hell is that?" Haruka gaped.

"I don't even know..." Reito said.

"Ara, see what I mean?" Shizuru smiled.

"Arf!"

"Is that Natsuki? She came there so fast... Who did that pass?" Haruka asked.

"It is Kuga-san..." Reito said.

"That move..." Yukino started.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"That move she's doing... It's Misdirection. Her lack of presence makes it more efficient. It's a technique wherein the  
person directs everybody's attention on the ball and not to her.. There's only one person I know who can do that.." Yukino explained.

"Who?" they asked.

"The Generation of Miracles' so called the 'Phanton sixth man', Kuroko Tetsuya.." Yukino answered.

"Generation of Miracles? The greatest basketball prodigies that came from Teiko Middle School?" Reito said.

"Yes."

"So if he's the only one who can do it, why can she do it?" Haruka asked.

"Well, there's one member who can mimic the moves of all the GoM.." Yukino said as she wear a thinking pose.

"Who?" they asked.

"The Hidden Miracle..." Yukino replied.

"The mysterious ace of the GoM? She's the only girl right?" Reito asked as he watched Duran  
barking, cheereing the freshmen together with his master.

"Yes, and I predict it's her." Yukino nodded.

"Well it is her, actually..." Shizuru said.

"What!? Natsuki is the HM?" they blurted.

"Ara, yes." Shizuru smiled.

"Arf!"

They looked at the court and saw a blue haired figure hanging in the rim. Her left hand was gripping the rim and  
the right hand waving at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Nice dunk Nat!" Chie grinned.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki shrugged.

Kallen got the ball and sped up to the basket but was blocked by Natsuki. Kallen drove past  
Natsuki and broke through her.

"You think you can broke past me easily without doing something?" Natsuki said. She leaned back and tilted  
her body to the right and reached out her right hand and used her forefinger and middle finger to tip the ball from Kallen's hands.

Kallen widened her eyes. 'A-A backtip!?' she thought.

Natsuki turned and grabbed the ball tightly. "Fastbreak!" she yelled.

Everybody ran towards the freshmen's basket.

"Get ready for Lightning!" Chie yelled.

Natsuki turned her body and stretched her arm that was holding the ball and pivoted her foot and passed the  
ball with tremendous speed and flames. Nao was the one who got near the basket and jumped high went to a lay-up  
position on mid-air. The ball was like flying with flames and evaded the upperclassmen and went to Nao's  
hands. Nao smirked and shot the ball.

"Nice pass!" Nao said.

"Arf!"

"Heh... That puppy is cheering us.." Akira smiled.

"Well... Duran is a member of the team now..." Natsuki said.

"Did that ball just made flames!? Sugoi!" Haruka grinned.

"She really is the Hidden Miracle... She hides so many tricks in her sleeves.." Reito said.

"Yukino, you said that she can mimic skills... Who did she copied that?" Haruka asked the genius.

Before Yukino answer, Shizuru interrupted. "Ara, Suzushiro-san, Na-chan can also combine abilities from the skills she gathered.." she said.

"Who told you that?" Reito asked.

"Ara, one of her former teammate I guess. She called him her brother. His name is Kise Ryouta.." she answered.

"Kise Ryouta? He's one of the youngest who entered the GoM. He's what they call the 'Copycat' since he copies his  
opponents moves and make them his own." Yukino explained.

"But overall, they all have great potential.." Reito smiled.

_PRRIITT!_

"Half Time! Fifteen minute break!" Riku yelled.

Natsuki went to her bag and the gang just followed. Mai and Aoi went to their girlfriends and took care  
of them. Nao and Akira was chatting away. Natsuki was welcomed by Duran.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Heheh... You saw me out there boy?" Natsuki smiled.

"Arf!"

Natsuki laughed and petted the pup. She walked to her bag and took out her water bottle.

"Hey Nat, gimmie some!" Chie said.

"Yeah mutt! Gimmie too!" Nao added.

"Go get your own! Bitches..." Natsuki glared.

"Nice game Ku- I mean Natsuki." Reito smiled.

"Nice game you got there, HM.." Haruka grinned.

"Don't call me that... It's irritating..." Natsuki sighed.

"Ara, such a great game Na-chan!" Shizuru smiled.

"Uhh.. A-Arigato Shi-chan..." Natsuki blushed.

"Kawaii~!"

"Urusai, baka!"

The Student Council gaped at the interaction. The gang got used to it and just ignored them.

"Hey Natsuki, are we gonna do it?" Chie asked.

"Yup... And don't get too excited.. Just wait for a little longer.. Focus on resting coz you'll  
need that." Natsuki said as she proceeded to wet her towel and placed it on her face and leaned back on her chair.

Natsuki didn't notice that the crimson eyed goddess as watching her every move. 'Ara, she's so beautiful... I couldn't  
stop staring at her.' she thought.

Shizuru Fujino had been in love with Natsuki Kuga ever since she saved her from those bullies. And ever since that  
happened, Natsuki swore to protect her and be a knight in shining armor to her at all times. They had a lot of fun together,  
bestfriends that stick together till the end. But everything stopped when she heard the news.

_Flashback..._

_"Shi-chan, we will go to Fuuka and live there, okay?" her mother said._

_"B-But okaa-san, what about Na-chan?" Shizuru said._

_"I promise we'll see her again, okay?" Shitsuki smiled._

_End Flashback..._

Shizuru went to Fuuka and studied there because she is the heiress of Fujino corporations, the biggest car seller  
company in Fuuka. But even though she was at Fuuka, she wouldn't forget about Natsuki, her knight. She knows that  
she will be able to see each other. To see Natsuki again.

She saw Natsuki, great! And she was studying here at the same school as her, great! But she couldn't  
admit Natsuki her true feelings because she's scared that Natsuki might hate her and it might screw up their  
long time friendship. So all she can do is just glance at the midnight haired beauty beside her.

'So close yet so far... Ara, I guess I just have to live like this...' she thought and sighed. her other thoughts  
were interrupted by the whistle.

"Start of third quarter! All players, please come in the court!" Riku yelled.

"Hey Nat, let's go.." Chie said, nudging Natsuki awake.

"Huh? What?" Natsuki murmured.

"We gotta go mutt, it's third quarter..." Nao said after filing her nails.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki said and took off the towel on her face.

Shizuru noticed the change in Natsuki after she rested. 'Her eyes... They're brighter  
than the first half...' she thought.

"Let's go then..." Natsuki smirked.

"Yeah~!" Mikoto cheered.

The gang went to the court together with their upperclassmen. They gave Riku a nod to signal the start of the second half.

"Throw in! Second year!" Riku yelled.

Kallen got into position and passed the ball to Shizume and sped up to the half court but was  
guarded by Akira. Shizume tried to shoot there but she was feeling unease. She shook off the feeling  
and took a shot but it missed.

'Darn it!' Shizume thought.

Akira smirked. She recalled what Natsuki said to her yesterday.

_"Even if your mark is taller than you, you can still play defense with her. You just have to make _  
_her miss and miss... Push her out of her comfort zone to make her unease and she will miss a shot in no time..."_

Mikoto caught the ball and sped up to the basket and the second years took their  
defense position. Mikoto slowed her pace and walked to the basket.

Mikoto looked at Natsuki as if asking for permission and Natsuki nodded in approval.

"Their slowing down? What's happening? They're always into high paced play..." Risa thought.

Mikoto passed the ball to the right where Chie is and caught the ball in a fast pace. Chie grabbed the ball  
and passed it to Akira who's inside. Akira passed the ball to the left and was caught by Nao. Nao made a bounce  
pass to Natsuki who swatted the ball to Chie. Chie grabbed the ball and took a shot from downtown.

"Yeah! It worked!" Chie cheered.

'Now I get it... That's why I have that feeling... It's a Run & Gun play designed for their team..' Riku thought.

Kallen grabbed the ball and passed it to Matsuri and sped up to the court. She passed the ball to Miyu. Miyu made a  
bounce pass to Risa. Risa caught the ball and shot a three.

_SLAP!_

'Not again!' Risa thought.

Natsuki slapped the ball in mid-air and passed it to Akira who sped up to the basket and did a Scoopers.

Nao blocked Kallen's way and stole the ball. She sped her way to the basket and was blocked by  
Matsuri. Nao passed the ball to Natsuki who sped her way to the basket and jumped in the free throw line.

'What!? So high! But a dunk from the free throw line!?' Risa thought and jumped to block the ball. Miyu jumped at  
the same time as her to slap the ball from Natsuki.

'What!? Two guards!? She won't make it! She must pass the ball!' Chie thought.

But instead of passing the ball, Natsuki continued to dunk the ball but the arms of Risa and Miyu was blocking the basket.

'You won't get through!' Risa thought.

Natsuki made a crouch-like position in mid-air and went between Risa and Miyu. After she went between the two  
guards, she raised her arms up and dunked the ball behind the two guards.

All who are watching jaw dropped and popped their eyes out as they saw the scene.

'A-A double clutch!? At such a short time?! And in Mid-air!?' both Risa and Miyu thought.

Natsuki lowered herself to the ground with no effort and ran a hand through her hair.

"Awoooo! Arf! Arf!"

"Ara, I guess Duran-chan was amazed by his master, ne?" Shizuru smiled.

The other Student Council members were just gaping at what happened.

Shizuru was calm and collected outside but it's the opposite inside. 'Ara, what did just happened!? Natsuki is so  
fast! Ara, she's truly amazing.. If I wasn't trained to keep calm at all times, I would've squealed or fainted.' she thought.

"That was amazing Natsuki-kun!" Akira said.

"That was awesome Nat!" Chie patted Natsuki at the back.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki shrugged.

Kallen caught the ball but was stolen by Natsuki. "Run & Gun!" Natsuki yelled.

Everyone went to position when Natsuki passed the ball to Mikoto. Mikoto passed the ball to Nao. Nao passed the ball  
to Akira. Akira gripped the ball tightly and passed the ball to Natsuki. When the ball was in front of her, Natsuki swatted the  
ball to Chie. Miyu jumped high, assuming Chie will take a shot. Chie grabbed the ball and faked a jump and passed the  
ball to Natsuki. Natsuki grabbed the ball and took a high arced three point shot. The ball went in the basket effortlessly.

"Well, they improved greatly... I can't read them..." Risa thought.

_PRRIITT!_

"Game over! First Year wins!" Riku yelled.

The gang, except Natsuki, cheered about their win against their senpai.

"Why do they always win?" Kallen smiled.

"Because, unlike you guys, they value the shots and games they do. Scrimmage or not." Risa stated matter of factly.

"Yup... It's not just teamwork, it's friendship..." Midori stated, smiling slightly.

"Yeah! We did it again!" Chie cheered.

Natsuki went back to Shizuru and Duran.

"Arf!"

"Thanks for cheering for me Duran.." Natsuki said as she petted Duran's head.

"Arf!"

"That was a great game Natsuki.." Reito said.

"What do you mean 'great'? That was Awesome! You guys will stay!" Haruka laughed.

"Amazing dunk you did Natsuki-san." Yukino smiled.

"Ara, yes Na-chan, you are amazing~!" Shizuru smiled brightly.

"Thanks Shi-chan.." Natsuki said.

"Alright guys, you can take a shower now!" Midori shooed them away.

"Yeah!" the gang cheered and ran to the gym.

"What a wild club..." the Student Council officers stated.

After taking a shower, they stopped at the cafeteria to buy some food. After buying  
food, 'foods' for Natsuki, they went back to the dorms.

"That was an awesome dunk Nat!" Chie said and entered the room. The others juat followed.

"Yeah, you're so fast! A double clutch at that time? Impossible..." Nao agreed.

"Well, it's possible for someone that fast.." Mai pointed at Natsuki.

"Well, what do you expect from a GoM?" Chie grinned.

"Shut up..." Natsuki groaned.

* * *

A pair of sneakers stopped in front the Fuuka Academy gate. The gate opened to let the unknown person  
enter. As the sneakers wander around the academy, the person was whistling a unknown tune. The feet suddenly  
stopped in front of a door with a silver plaque. The person scanned what's written in the plaque. **The Student Council.**

Knock Knock!

"Come in!" a loud voice was heard.

The person opened the door and entered the room. "Sorry for the intrusion, I was lost. Good thing I found  
the Student Council room..." the person said and a manly chuckle was followed.

"Ara, it's okay... How ma-" Shizuru turned to face the stopped and gaped at the person. "Ara..."

The person was walking in the hallway, holding a paper where directions and a room number  
was written. "Hmm... Where should it be?" the person talked to himself.

His feet went past a door where a loud chatting and laughter was heard. His feet went back to the door and  
looked at the plaque. Room #407. 'This is it!' he thought.

* * *

The gang laughed at the movie they're watching. Mikoto, Akira and Aoi are there too. Duran was playing Natsuki's  
ball. Natsuki was eating chips, Mikoto's eating ramen. Aoi and Chie are cuddling, Mai was on the floor and Nao was filing  
her nails. Akira was eating a sandwich and drinking two cans of soda at the same time. Without Akira noticing, Natsuki put a  
piece of mentos in Akira's can and snickered. Akira took the can and was about to take a gulp when the soda exploded in her face.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the gang laughed their ass off.

"Shut up! Damn this!" Akira yelled, embarrassed.

A knock was heard at their door. They all played dead except Natsuki. Duran  
barked loudly and went to the door.

Natsuki just sighed. "Alright alright... No need for that play dead shit, I'm gonna open the door..." she said.

Natsuki went to the door and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the person in front of her. A man a lot  
taller than her with bright blonde hair and emerald eyes stared at her. The eyes are not just emereld, it's bright emerald. Just  
like her eyes at the game. He's wearing a red baseball shirt with blue jeans and wears a midnight blue sneakers. He was staring  
at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Natsu-chan!" the blonde man grinned. The same wolfish grin Natsuki would do.

"DAD!?"

* * *

**Yay~!**

**Another chappie finished~!**

**If you have clarifications or questions, post it together with your reviews~!**

**Basketball terms:**

**Double clutch: A change of ball in mid-air. Usually used in lay-up and dunks.**

**Downtown: The three point line or behind the three point line meaning if someone "shot from downtown", it's a 3-point shot.**

**Keep the reviews coming~!**

**Arigato~!**


	9. DAD?

**Hooray~!**

**Another chappie accomplished! *a Kazu-kun clone appears* *high fives Kazuki clone***

**Sugoi~!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it coming people!**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 9~!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE~!**

* * *

Chapter 9: DAD!?

"Natsu-chan!" the blonde man grinned. The same wolfish grin Natsuki would do.

"DAD!?"

"Huh? Natsuki?" Mai called her attention.

"Otouchan? What are you doing here? I thought you're in America!" Natsuki blurted.

"I went here to go shopping..." the blonde man also known as Natsuki's dad replied with a blank face. He then laughed, "Of course I came here to visit you silly!" he grinned. "But aren't you gonna let your awesome dad in?" he added.

Natsuki sighed and side stepped to let her father in the room. The gang noticed the man and their faces turned from confused to totally confused. Chie decided to speak up and turned to Natsuki.

"Nat, who's he?" Chie asked.

"My dad..." Natsuki sighed.

"DAD!?" they yelled.

"Hey, my kiddo may be hard headed, but she's not deaf..." Natsuki's father smirked.

"Hey!" Natsuki said.

"Excuse me missy, may I sit down?" he grinned at Nao.

"Sure..." Nao said and scooted to let the man sit on the couch.

"Heheh... I guess introductions first. My name's Kuga, Takeshi Kuga." he smiled.

The whole gang, except Natsuki, Aoi, Mai and Mikoto, widened their eyes as they heard the name.

"T-Takeshi K-Kuga!?" Nao blabbered.

"The Takeshi 'Thunderbolt'!?" Chie blurted.

"Oh? So you know me by that name? Please don't call me that, it irritates me..." he grinned sheepishly.

"What do you mean? Thunderbolt?" Mai asked.

"We'll explain later!" Akira said.

"Moving on, Natsu, I'm here to visit you since it's been so long~! And I want to see you play in the first day of Inter-High~!" Takeshi said with gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki sighed. "Just don't sleep here..." she added.

"And also I want you to study Business Management... For the company." Takeshi smiled.

"You're so late dad, Sergay-jisan put me last year to a summer school with a Business Management program... So basically, I already accomplished that." Natsuki explained.

"Oh, great then! I know you can run the company with your own style..." Takeshi said.

"Speaking of the company, how was it?" Natsuki asked.

"It's great. And everyone's getting excited when they heard that you will be the vice-president of the company once you turn eighteen." Takeshi explained.

"They better get ready coz I'm gonna make their life hell..." Natsuki smirked.

"Hahahah! You're kidding right?" Takeshi sweat dropped. He truly doesn't know when Natsuki was serious or not.

"Are you serious? Natsuki? A vice president of a company? What company?" Chie asked.

"Kruger Motors, Harada-san..." Takeshi grinned.

"You know me?" Chie said.

"I know your parents... Your dad strived to interview and writes an article about me and because of his perseverance, we became friends..." Takeshi slightly frowned when he remembered his times with the man, knowing that he's no longer living.

"Kruger Motors? The number one company in Tokyo?" Akira said.

"Yeah..." Natsuki answered while looking at her dad who's playing with Duran.

"Well, hate to stop the chat but I need to go. It's getting late..." Takeshi stood up and went to the door. Natsuki followed and opened the door for him.

"Thanks for visiting dad... It's been so long." Natsuki smiled.

"Yup, it's been sixteen years since I hugged you and talked to you in person..." Takeshi nodded.

"It's been so long so... I challenge you." Natsuki stated firmly.

"What?" Takeshi said.

"I want to play basketball with you..." Natsuki grinned.

"Sure~! Get ready! I won't go easy on you..." Takeshi grinned.

"You better not. I'd be disappointed..." Natsuki laughed.

They both laughed and Takeshi turned to hug Natsuki. Natsuki was caught off guard but returned the gesture.

"Take care okay?" Takeshi whispered.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki smirked.

While the two are talking, Nao put a banana peel in front of the bathroom door where Mikoto is. The door opened and Mikoto got out of the  
bathroom and stepped on the banana peel and fell on the floor, ass first. The gang laughed out loud and Chie grabbed a soda can, shook it and opened  
the can directly at Mikoto's face. The soda was all over the golden eyed girl.

"I saw your princess..." Takeshi whispered, smirking.

"What? I can't hear you.." Natsuki said.

Takeshi just grinned and left, waving at Natsuki. She just gawked at him. 'What!? I really don't get him!' she thought.

When she got back, Duran went to her looked at her with curious, questioning eyes. She picked up the cub and scratched his ears. Duran thanked her by licking her face.

"That was my dad, Duran... Doesn't look like my dad right?" she smiled.

"Actually Nat, why does he look so young? He's like in his thirties only..." Chie said.

"He is young... He got my mom pregnant when they're sixteen…" Natsuki explained.

"Well, he's the youngest company president..." Akira nodded.

"What is Kruger Motors? I mean what are they selling?" Nao asked.

"Well, we make vehicle gears, engines, parts, accessories, and even a vehicle itself." Natsuki answered.

"What kind of vehicles?" Mai asked.

"Everything... Cars, Bikes, Planes, Trucks... We make our own designs so there's no other company that can copy our models... That's why I  
made Mechanical Engineering my second major in summer school..." Natsuki replied.

"Wow..." Mikoto said.

"Wait, what does it have to do with Kruger Sports?" Aoi added.

"Oh, Kruger Sports is a company making sports gears like basketball rims, boxing gloves, and everything you need... It was facilitated by Uncle  
Sergay… Since my dad's side are all sporty and athletic people... Uncle Sergay is a baseball player and my Ojiisama is a track and field player..." Natsuki explained.

"But I still can't believe that Natsuki is the daughter of Takeshi Thunderbolt!" Nao grinned.

"Yeah! The Thunderbolt's daughter is The Lightning!" Chie agreed.

"Don't use those damn nicknames... It's irritating..." Natsuki groaned and went to lay in the bed. Duran followed and laid beside her.

* * *

Shizuru sighed while lying down on her bed thinking about a certain midnight blue haired beauty.

'Ara, the way she moves... So beautiful yet she doesn't do it on purpose...' she thought. 'Ara, she always never cease to amaze me even from the start...' she added.

"Oi bubuzuke! What are you thinking? You don't sigh without any problems..." Haruka said.

"Ara, I don't know what you're talking about Haruka-san..." Shizuru answered.

"By the way Shizuru-san, do you know the man earlier?" Yukino asked.

"Ara, not exactly. My mother's currently has business with him. I know that Takeshi is his name..." Shizuru said.

"But he sure reminds me of someone..." Haruka said.

'Ara, now that she mentioned it, he reminds me of someone too... Those eyes...' Shizuru thought. And after a lot of thinking, she didn't notice that she fell asleep.

* * *

_RIIINNGG! RIIINNG!_

A slender hand reached out and turned off the alarm clock that read 4:00. Chestnut locks that were on the pillow were gone as Shizuru got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself at the mirror. If there was someone who is gorgeous without make up, it was Shizuru. She never wear make-up to school, except when her mother wants her to watch some meetings in Fujino Corp.

She's wearing a purple shirt with no shorts. She may be a perfect girl in the eyes of the school but she's just an ordinary girl. She took off her shirt revealing  
her bra with the same color as her eyes. Creamy skin, voluptuous breasts, curves in the right places, perfect and tight bottom and toned yet sexy abdominals. She  
was a master in naginata so that's a great result. She removed her bra and underwear and went in the shower.

She opened both hot and cold shower knobs and water flowed through her body, loving the lukewarm water wash her. She picked up the shampoo and  
soap proceeded to do what she has to do. She then proceeded to rinse herself and let the water run through her body. She picked up the shampoo and soap proceeded  
to do what she has to do. She then proceeded to rinse herself and let the water run through her body. A thought of a certain midnight haired player with a toned  
body washing her body suddenly crossed her mind. The thought sent shivers down her spine and somewhere place else. She quickly opened her eyes.

'Ara, bad thoughts, bad thoughts...' she thought and turned off the hot knob to let the cold water wash her body.

She left the bathroom wearing a towel only and opened her closet. She proceeded to wear purple buttoned up blouse and brown skirt. She gathered her things  
and went to the Student Council room with Haruka and Yukino. A lot of students greeted her, some stay away from her because Haruka is there.

As they entered the Student Council room, Reito together with aspikey haired, dirty blonde guy with long sideburns caught their view. The two turned to them and waved.

"Good morning, minna-san." Reito greeted them who waved in return.

"I... I should get going, Reito. Good day to everyone..." The spikey haired guy stood up and went to the door.

"Ara, good day to you too, Tate-san…" Shizuru smiled to him and smiled brightly at Reito. Too bright for his liking. Haruka and Yukino waved at the guy who already left.

"Reito huh? No honorifics… How suspicious…" Haruka smirked.

Reito slightly blushed drank his tea to cover it. "Shut up, you're just jealous…"

"Ara, I respect your preferences Reito-kun but when you two are here in the Council room, you can have sex anywhere just not on my desk…" Shizuru smiled. Yukino blushed at what Shizuru said.

"Shut up, Shizuru. We don't even do that. And stop talking like you have experience. I know you swing for the other team but you don't even have a girlfriend ever since!" Reito huffed.

Haruka banged her fist on the desk. "Don't change the topic. What I saw earlier, you and Yuuichi are all over each other. If we didn't go inside, you might end up having your ass up and-"

"H-Haruka-chan! T-Too many information!" Yukino blabbered.

"Here, Yukino-san…" Shizuru passed the tissue box to Yukino who grabbed one and quickly wiped her bleeding nose.

After dismissing the topic, they proceed to discuss about the school policies and rules and those who break it. Haruka's the one discussing, Yukino's the one  
typing away, Reito's thinking about Yuuichi and Shizuru's dozing.

The bell rang signaling the end of the first period. They gathered their things and left the Student Council room. Shizuru passed through a window and saw  
four figures under a big tree. She easily recognized them as the Three Idiots and Mai. Chie and Nao are eating and Mai took out another bento and gave  
it to Natsuki who shook her head no and played with Duran.

'Ara, it's just the first period and they're skipping already… Na-chan and Duran-chan are so kawaii~!' she thought as she went to her class.

* * *

After the classes ended, she went to the Student Council room when a booming voice stopped her.

"OI, BUBUZUKE! WAIT!" Haruka yelled.

"Wait for me Haruka-chan…" Yukino said.

"Ara, why so eager, Haruka-san?" Shizuru asked.

"Let's go!" Haruka said as she grabbed Shizuru's and Yukino's arms and sped their way… To the gym?

"Ara, what are we doing here?" Shizuru said.

"Just look will ya?" Haruka pointed at the man they saw yesterday.

"Ara, Takeshi-san? What is he doing here?" Shizuru asked.

"Ah, Shizuru-san, well this is a great coincidence you see…" Reito said when he appeared behind them.

"What coincidence do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Ah… Look! The game's starting!" Reito pointed at the two figures in position.

"Ara, Natsuki?"

* * *

"Remember Natsu-chan, I won't go easy on you…" Takeshi-san said, grinning.

"I know… I won't go easy on you too…" Natsuki grinned.

Takeshi dribbled the ball in a slow pace. His eyes quickly turned to the right and did a drive to the left. The whole basketball team  
and the Student Council, who was watching gaped their mouths as they saw the drive.

"Sugoi… So fast!" they all exclaimed.

"He really is the Thunderbolt!" Nao yelled in amazement.

"Why is he called Thunderbolt?" Mai asked.

"Takeshi 'Thunderbolt' Kuga. He played in the International leagues, representing Japan in Team Asia. He's the youngest player yet the  
strongest and the fastest player in the whole league. He's an all-around player, meaning he can perform any player positions in the game. He can  
be center, small forward, power forward, point guard and shooting guard. Hell, he can be a sixth man. He's the rookie ace player of Team Asia. After the  
league, he's awarded the MVP. He also played in Seirin High when he's in high school. He's also the ace there. Nobody can beat his key ability which is speed." Chie explained.

"Cool..." The others exclaimed.

* * *

'You may be fast but my reaction time is the same as yours…' Natsuki thought.

Natsuki quickly followed Takeshi with the same speed as him. Takeshi widened his eyes.

'Wow, she's fast… Better do something new…' he thought.

He reached the line and did a quick turn and Natsuki quickly followed him and not letting him get away. He jumped and did a dunk. He was about to slam the ball in the rim when a hand grabbed the ball and slapped it.

'What? She reached me in that pace?' Takeshi thought.

Natsuki grabbed the ball and went behind the 3-point line to clear the ball. Takeshi quickly followed and went to defense position.

Natsuki dribbled the ball in a slow pace like Takeshi did earlier.

'Is she… Mimicking me?' Takeshi thought.

Natsuki sped up quicker than Takeshi and Takeshi followed her. Natsuki smirked and did a quick turn and did a dunk. She slammed the ball in the rim with a bam.

Takeshi widened his eyes and smiled. Natsuki turned to him and grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Takeshi grinned and returned the gesture.

"You did great my puppy!" Takeshi said.

"Don't call me that!" Natsuki blushed.

"I'm sorry you inherited my blush Natsu-chan…" Takeshi put his arm around Natsuki's shoulders.

"Tch…" Natsuki huffed.

Takeshi grabbed the ball and dribbled it the same pace as before. Natsuki got into her defense position. Takeshi sped up to the court while  
Natsuki keeping up with him. Takeshi came to a sudden halt and released the ball in his hands. He was about to perform his move when a hand  
grabbed the ball faster than his reaction time. Natsuki gripped the ball and shot a three.

'I gotta say this but… She's faster than me…' he thought.

Takeshi sped up to the court with a fast pace. A gush of wind got past him and the ball was out of his hands. Natsuki ran to the court but with Takeshi's  
reaction time, he was able to keep up. Natsuki came into a sudden halt and released the ball in her left hand.

'How!? She doesn't know what I'm gonna do earlier!' Takeshi gritted his teeth for not able to read Natsuki's moves.

Natsuki turned around and caught the ball in mid-air with her right hand and broke past Takeshi. Natsuki jumped in the free throw line and  
went for a dunk. Takeshi, using his speed, got ahead of her and jumped behind the rim.

"What she did earlier was so fast! She caught the ball in mid-air and got past Takeshi-san with extreme speed and she knew that she can  
do it properly! She just copied Takeshi-san's move!" Chie said.

'You won't get past!' Takeshi thought.

Natsuki smirked. "You lose… Dad." she said grinning.

She ducked and turned around beside him in mid-air and then did a dunk behind him.

"She did a double-clutch in that timing and speed!?" Risa gaped and remembered the double-clutch Natsuki did to her  
and Miyu. "From the Double-clutch I experienced, she's faster now…" she added.

"Ara, sugoi…" Shizuru whispered.

Takeshi widened his eyes at the double-clutch. He let himself drop to the ground and watched his puppy hanging in the  
rim. He just smirked. His smirked turned to a smile, then a grin.

Natsuki dropped effortlessly from the rim. He turned to her dad and grinned sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Heheh… Guess I overdid it? I told you I won't go easy…" she said.

"I didn't go easy too. You are faster than me…" Takeshi waved her off.

"But I know that's just your speed when you're in a practice game…" Natsuki said smirking.

"And I know that's not the only thing you can do…" Takeshi countered.

"Of course!" Natsuki grinned.

"Great! I'm already proud of you!" Takeshi patted Natsuki at the back and went to the basketball team.

"That was amazing, Takeshi-san!" Akira said and Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"Ah, that was nothing…" he said.

"Dad, do you have an extra towel?"

"It's in my bag Natsu-chan." Takeshi said pointing at the black bag at the bench.

"Dad!?"

"Introductions again?" Takeshi sighed. "My name's Takeshi Kuga. Nice to meet you." he smiled and bowed.

"Takeshi…"

"K-Kuga!?" the basketball team and the Student Council, except the gang, exclaimed.

"I know why he seems so familiar! He's the famous Thunderbolt!" Haruka grinned.

"Please don't call me that." He grinned sheepishly.

"Ara, Takeshi-san, I didn't know that you are Natsuki's father. Why didn't I see you before?" Shizuru said.

"Hahah… Because I was at America those times since I have to take care of our business there… By the way, your mother is a very nice  
person. I was having business with her until now." Takeshi explained.

"Oh, what was that dad?" Natsuki appeared.

"Nothing. But setting business aside, I want to go and rest. Bye puppy~! See you at Inter-High!" he grinned and sped off.

"I said don't call me that!"

"Okay, stop that already. The other reason why I called you here is about the Inter-High." Midori started.

"What about it?" Natsuki asked.

"The tournament starts next month. It's a few weeks from now so we have to train, train and train. Riku and I will be the ones who will plan the  
defense and offense plays and positions." Midori said.

"How's our opponents coach?" Chie asked.

"This year, I'm sure it's pretty tough." Midori stated.

"Our school rival is the Garderobe Academy." Riku said.

"We always tied with them. Even our former senpais told us that they're strong. Sometimes they win, sometimes we win. It's alternate." Risa added.

"But what I heard, they're not our opponent in the preliminaries… " Midori said.

"Well that's easy…" Kallen grinned.

"Don't let your guard down idiot!" Midori yelled.

"Why?" Shizume asked.

"Because our first opponent is not to be taken lightly…" Midori explained.

"Who's our opponent?" Nao asked.

"Zipang High School…"

* * *

**Yay~!**

**Another chapter finished!**

**I'm not gonna be pretty active these weeks because I have school work… Sumimasen! *bows***

**Don't worry, I'll try to write and post the chapters on Friday afternoons and weekends…**

**Keep the reviews coming guys!**

**Arigato!**

**-Kazu-kun~!**


	10. Soldiers!

**Hi guys!**

**Another Chapter completed~!**

**I recommend reading this fanfic with music like Mezame by Kajiura Yuki (I'm sorry but I'm not sure about the spelling...), Can Do and Rimfire by GRANRODEO.**

**But I have tons of school work so I will be updating slower… Gomen for that…**

**Anyways, let's be positive and read this another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S NOT MINE! ;_;**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Soldiers

Mai was standing in front of her dorm room and inserted her key in the doorknob and twisted it when she heard exhausted screams that are getting louder and louder.

"Open the door!"

"We're begging you! Open the door!"

"Open the damn door!"

Mai turned to the sound and saw the three idiots, all panting and sweaty, running towards her with blood shot eyes. Mai screamed like the ones  
in a horror movie and quickly opened the door. Before she could enter, a flash of red, black and blue ran past her and shut the door.

Nao fell on the floor, face first then Chie fell next and then the one on top is Natsuki. Duran barked and jumped on top of her master, not knowing  
that they are tired and not playing.

"I wanna sleep already!" Natsuki grumbled while trying to get up.

"Idiot! You need to take a shower or else this room's gonna stink…" Nao sighed.

"Speaking of shower, I'm first!" Chie yelled as she got up. A sound of a door being shut forcefully was heard. Chie turned to the sound and looked at the whole room and  
noticed that Natsuki was gone.

Chie sighed. "She beat me to it…"

"Are you guys crazy!? What's the matter!?" Mai yelled as she entered the room.

"We're trained like hell… That shower feels good…" Natsuki said when she emerged from the bathroom.

"My turn!" Nao and Chie both yelled at the same time as they rushed to the bathroom. Chie was pushing Nao and Nao was nudging  
Chie's side. But Nao suddenly kicked Chie's side and went in the bathroom.

"No fair…" Chie whined. Natsuki just patted her back and went to her bed.

A few minutes later, Nao got out of the bathroom and Chie went in to take a shower.

Natsuki petted Duran, smiling slightly. "You're coming with me in Inter-High, okay boy?"

Duran just barked in agreement. Natsuki laughed and hugged the puppy.

After the idiots took their bath, they all went to their beds.

* * *

"Mikoto, chew your food, will ya?"

"Akira-chan, just leave Mikoto-chan alone. She can handle herself…" Aoi smiled.

"Whatever…" Akira sighed and went to bed.

"Mmm! Arigato for the food Aoi-chan!"Mikoto grinned.

"Ah, that's nothing… You should sleep soon…" Aoi said.

After watching cartoons, Mikoto went to bed.

* * *

"Shizuru-san, what are you thinking?" Yukino asked.

"Nothing at all, Yukino-san. I just like the breeze…" Shizuru smiled.

"The windows are closed, bubuzuke…" Haruka glared at the Kaichou.

"Ara, I'm just testing your awareness and alertness, Haruka-chan…" Shizuru said.

"Yeah sure…" Haruka went to bed.

Shizuru sighed and went to bed, thinking about a particular midnight haired beauty.

As they all went to bed, they all think of the same thing.

'The first day of Inter-High is tomorrow…'

* * *

Natsuki woke up before Mai's alarm clock rang. She got out of the bed silently to avoid waking up the others. She grabbed her clothes and  
got in the shower. She turned the shower on and let the ice cold water run through her body. After the cold one, she proceeded  
to the hot one to wake herself up.

After she got changed, she went out of the bathroom and saw her friends' sleepy faces. She smirked and pulled out a megaphone from who knows where and turned it on.

"WAKE UP ASSHOLES!"

"It wasn't me!" the charcoal haired girl bolted up.

"Is the kitchen burning!?" Mai yelled.

"Burning!? Fire!? Fire!? Where!?" Nao said as she sat upright.

Natsuki Kuga, at that time, was temporarily dead. Cause of death, laughing at her roommates.

* * *

"You asshole! What the hell was your problem earlier!?"

Nao tried to strangle Natsuki as they went to the gym.

"Me? I have no problem. But if I have, after seeing your faces, it'll be gone…" Natsuki laughed while petting Duran who was on her head.

Now the three tried to strangle her but it's too late, they got in the gym.

"Oh, you guys are early…" Midori said, nodding at the gang.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san~!" Natsuki greeted at the team, the cheerleading club, and the Student Council.

"Ara, something's wrong with Na-chan…" Shizuru inquired.

"What do you mean?" Reito asked.

"Na-chan never greets anyone… But when she makes jokes or… pranks, she will be in a good mood." The brunette explained.

"Well, as I observed, Natsuki-san's roommates are in a bad mood…" Yukino pointed at the blood shot eyes of Natsuki's roommates, glaring at the said person.

"Okay guys! Enough chitchat, let's stretch it up!" Midori instructed.

The team nodded and dropped their bags and proceeded to stretch. Some members grabbed some balls and tried to shoot.

Duran went to Shizuru and used his snout to get her attention. Shizuru looked down and saw the cute puppy, his head tilted to the side.

"Ara, Duran-chan~!" she picked up the puppy and cuddled watched the interaction between the two and smiled.

'They look cute together… But what about Shizuru and m—stop that Kuga! Just friends remember?' she thought and continued to stretch her legs.

"Damn, those girls look hot…" Nao whispered to the girl with bifocals.

"Yeah… Look at them stretch…" Chie smirked.

Suddenly a hand grabbed and pulled Chie's ear to the floor.

"Chie-chan's right… They sure look hot." a voice rang in Chie's ears and sent shivers and fear down her spine.

"A-Aoi-chan… Hey… I didn't notice you there…" Chie said with a quivering voice.

The whole team laughed their ass off at the interaction.

"Whipped…" they all said.

"S-Shut-up!" Chie glared at them.

Natsuki sneaked behind Chie and did a whipping action with her hands while laughing her ass off.

"You damn mutt!"

* * *

"Okay guys! It's already 5:30! We need to get there at seven and it's a long ride to Fuuka Stadium! So cheerleaders wear your jackets and  
team, wear your track suits! Use the home! Let's go!" Midori ordered.

The cheerleaders and the Falcons went to their respective lockers and got changed.

"Heh, it's been so long since I played… I'm still nervous…" Chie said while putting on her track pants.

"It's normal dumbass…" Nao scoffed.

"I'm so excited! Mikoto gets to play!" the golden eyed girl grinned.

Akira just shrugged it off and continued to meditate. On the far corner, they didn't notice the ace player completely dressed, sitting down the bench with  
her hood up. She opened her bag and took out a blue tape. She started taping her hands when Riku noticed her.

"Why do you need to do that?" she asked gesturing at the taped left hand.

"I don't want sprains or broken bones so I put this on…" Natsuki shrugged.

"Why is it blue? You always tape your hands black or white…" Karin added.

"This is the tape I always use during competitions… But unlike practice games, I don't take them off…" she answered after finishing  
the tapes. The team nodded in understanding and left the locker room.

The cheerleaders emerged with blue short miniskirts and blue and gray top.

"Wolf whistle…" Nao said.

"Okay guys! We will ride on three vehicles. The car, the van and the bus. Obviously the bus is for the cheerleaders. So the car will be for the  
Student Council and the van for us! So everybody prepare!" Midori explained.

"Youko-sensei! Please let us ride on your bus!" the second years pleaded to their medical teacher, with their knees on the ground.

"Well, so that's how you hate Midori's driving huh? Okay, I'll let you!" Youko smiled at the gang's seniors.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" they all bowed.

The Three Idiots looked at each other. Natsuki began to smirk.

"Last one has a shit in her pants!"Natsuki said while running to the direction of the van.

"Hey! Wait!" Chie and Nao yelled.

* * *

The three vehicles went to the Fuuka Stadium's parking lot for the contestants and parked there. The three groups parted ways. The cheerleading club near  
the audience seats, the Student Council in the VIP seats and the basketball team on their room in the gym.

"Sugoi… So many people watching…" Akira said.

"Wait, so what does Zipang look like?" Mikoto asked.

A sound of a bus halting was heard. They turned to the sound and saw a dark green bus with some words at the side. 'Zipang Soldiers!'

"That's their bus?" Shizume said.

The door of the bus opened and girls wearing dark green track suit came out. What caught their attention was a tall blonde player wearing a smug  
face. Actually, all of them are wearing a blank face except for the blonde girl and a dark blue haired girl who was wearing a grin.

'Probably first years…' Midori thought.

Natsuki looked at the direction where Midori was looking. Her eyes glinted with amusement and her lips turned to a smirk.

'It's her… This better be good…' she thought and followed the team.

* * *

After they entered and got settled, Midori gathered them around. They all obeyed and followed the instruction.

"Okay guys, this is just the preliminaries… So don't let your guard down. Risa, your group will play first with the other four teams before Zipang. We need the  
first years for Zipang. Understand? We need not to exert much strength today for the freshmen." Midori explained.

"Hai!" they all answered.

"Okay! Risa and company, go get changed and we'll go to the court. You guys will be on bench." The coach ordered Risa and pointed at the gang.

After getting changed they went on the court and went to warm-up. Midori called them, "Guys, run through the half court and try to reach the hoop."

The second years nodded and went to the court. Nao was watching the Zipang team warm-up. Some members are stretching, others are taking shots.

"I don't feel something weird to them. They're like normal…" she said.

"Don't judge them… They might be strong." Chie nudged Nao.

"Yup, maybe stronger than us…" Natsuki said while lying on the bench, spinning a ball with her knuckles.

"What!?" the other two exclaimed.

Natsuki smirked and shrugged, "Just saying…"

"That can't be… After 2 weeks of non-stop training, we'll lose? No way in hell!" Nao gritted her teeth.

"Calm down asshole… We won't lose… Let's just cheer our sempais and get ready for the game with Zipang." Chie said.

Natsuki didn't listen to the conversation and looked at the VIP section and saw the chestnut haired goddess. The said goddess looked at her  
and waved. Natsuki blushed and returned the wave.

"Mutt, are you crazy? Why are you waving?" Nao asked.

"Of course she's waving at Shi-chan~!" Chie grinned.

"Shut up! It's not like that! We're just friends!" Natsuki defended herself.

"We aren't saying anything like that…" Nao smirked.

Natsuki stopped with that. 'Why am I so defensive? It's really not like that… We are really just friends…' she thought.

* * *

Shizuru sat with Haruka, Yukino and Reito. The Student Council came with the team to represent the school. They were watching the team warm up when  
Shizuru felt a presence looking at her when she looked, she saw Natsuki watching her. She blushed but covered it quickly and just smiled and waved at Natsuki. Even though  
the player was far from her, she can see the girl's blush.

The preliminaries went on and the Fuuka Falcons continued their way to the end with Risa's group. The gang kept cheering them on.

"Ganbatte, sempai~!" they yelled.

Karin panted and smiled then nudged Risa.

"Damn, they sure are energetic and pumped…" she said to Risa.

"Yeah…" Risa nodded and grabbed the ball and shot a 6 feet high three. The ball went in with no effort. That shot earned another win for the Fuuka Falcons.

"WHOOOOOO!" the three idiots jumped on their bench and did a victory dance.

Haruka and Reito cheered on their seats.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"AND THE FUUKA FALCONS WILL ADVANCE ON THE PRELIMINARY FINALS!"

"Alright!" Midori cheered.

The team celebrated and went to their room. They all jumped for joy for the victory they achieved.

"Okay guys, let's not get carried away. There's still one more obstacle to get through for us to go in Quarter Finals. And this obstacle is a  
big one. So let's be serious…" Midori said with a serious face. The team nodded and listened.

The team went out of their room and went to watch Zipang. But when they got out, all they hear is cheering sounds on the other side of the court. The  
voice of the announcer rang the whole court.

"AND THE ZIPANG SOLDIERS WILL ADVANCE ON THE PRELIMINARY FINALS! THEY WILL COMPETE AGAINST THE FUUKA FALCONS! AFTER THIRTY MINUTES, WE WILL START THE GAME!"

"Coach!" Kuroi called her.

"Kuroi-senpai? Where have you been?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, coach told me to watch the Zipang game while you're playing…" Kuroi said.

"So what have you got, Kuroi?" Midori asked.

"Well, the thing here is, all of them, big or small, is damn fast. Maybe faster than Kallen." Kuroi said.

"With their speed, they can make fast plays and strategies… Totally a weapon…" Midori said.

"What should we do coach?" Akira asked.

"You guys should 'wake up'… Coz it's time…" Midori smirked.

The gang nodded and went outside. The green eyed coach smiled.

'At least they know what to do…' she thought.

* * *

"Coach, where are they? The game's starting in five minutes…" Riku told her coach.

"Just wait for them…"Midori said.

"Ara, why is Natsuki not here?"

"Ah, Kaichou-sama, they're doing something…"Matsuri said.

"What's that?" Reito said.

"What they've been practicing two weeks ago…" Midori answered.

"Sumimasen we're late!" Mikoto entered the gym. The four others just followed. They were all sweaty but not panting.

"What took you so long?" Riku asked.

"Sorry… We got carried away…" Chie grinned.

"I'm so sleepy…" Natsuki yawned.

Nao whacked her head. "Idiot! You shouldn't be sleepy at a time like this!"

"Guys, get ready… Four minutes and you'll be playing…" Midori told them.

"Hai!"

The gang took off their track suits revealing their team jersey underneath the gray shirt.

"Oh and Natsuki, you'll be a bench player for Zipang…" Midori said.

"What!?" the gang exclaimed.

Natsuki was about to retort when she saw Midori's eyes. They're telling her that she has a plan. She just nodded and sat down the bench beside Shizuru who is petting Duran.

"Ara, it seems that Na-chan changed…" she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru assumed a thinking position then hugged Natsuki. Natsuki blushed at the contact and kept squirming.

"Shi-chan! Let go!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Shizuru ignored her and kept hugging her. "Because Na-chan doesn't think before she acts or retorts~!"

Natsuki stopped squirming from the hug. She sighed and said, "Coach has something on her mind. And if it means I have to sit here  
until the end of the game, I will… It's for the team."

Shizuru loosen her hug and sat down properly.

"Ara, you really have changed… Natsuki doesn't say things like that… But…"

"But what?" Natsuki urged her to continue.

"But I think it's cute~!" she smiled brightly and hugged Natsuki.

"Argh!"

"Kawaii~!"

"Arf, Arf!"

* * *

Midori approached Riku who's drinking coffee with her sister.

"Hey Riku! You'll be a starting player. You'll replace Natsuki."

"Okay sure…" Riku nodded.

Midori called the attention of the gang. The members of the three idiots glared at her.

"Why is Nat in the bench!?" Chie glared.

"Yeah! We need her you know!" Nao growled.

"You idiots…"

"Huh?"

"Can you hear yourselves!? You're fucking relying on Natsuki!" Midori yelled which made the two shut their mouths.

Midori regained her composure and continued. "Good, you're not blabbing shit anymore. Now let me explain. Zipang has a reputation to resemble themselves as  
a soldier. They have a strategy to 'finish it quickly and swiftly' thus, making their speed a deadly weapon. So I'm putting Riku in to test their speed since she's as fast as  
Nao who is the second fastest in the team. Because I can predict that they will already start speeding up at the first quarter. Understand?"

"Hai…" the gang nodded.

"NOW, WE WILL START THE COMPETITION BETWEEN FUUKA FALCONS AND ZIPANG SOLDIERS! ALL PLAYERS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE COURT RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Riku yelled.

"Hai!" they said and went to the court.

"Oh, wait." The coach said. The gang turned to her.

"Don't do 'it' until Natsuki's in the court…" Midori said.

They all nodded and went to the court. They all fell in line, facing the Zipang starters.

'Woah... They're all kinda little... Come on Chie, focus... Don't underestimate them...' the charcoal haired girl thought.

Nao looked at the girl in front of Chie. Her eyes widened at the sight of the girl.

'That's the tallest girl in Zipang! A foreign exchange student...' she thought.

"Stand!" the referee said. They all stood erect.

"Salute!"

"Let's have a good match!"

"Centers in front please..." the referee instructed. Chie and the blonde girl went in front and got into position. The others also got into their respective positions.

* * *

"Ara, that girl with Chie-san is quite tall." Shizuru said.

"Please be safe Chie-chan..." Aoi whispered.

"Don't worry Aoi-san. Chie-san can handle them." Yukino patted Aoi's shoulder.

"Ganbatte Mikoto-chan!" Mai cheered. Mikoto heard her and gave her a grin.

"Don't worry about them..."

They all turned to look at Natsuki who had a towel on her head. Her hands opening and closing, meaning she is so bored and wanted to play.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"I mean that even if that blonde girl is tall, she doesn't jump high... Chie jumps higher than her..." Natsuki explained with a bored face.

The others listening nodded in understanding and watched the team. They didn't know that the midnight haired player was scanning the blonde.

**Name: Jessy Clad**

**Skills: Triple Fake**

PRIIITTT!

Both centers jumped at the same time to reach the ball.

'Huh? She jumps so high... Darn... I can't jump that high! I thought I can intimidate her by my height!' Jessy thought.

Chie slapped the ball to Mikoto who caught it and walked to their basket, calling a play. She felt a presence behind her and suddenly, a hand snaked out  
and tried to grab the ball. Having a fast reaction time, she used her body to block the hand to avoid the steal.

'Ehh!? That was close... They're so fast!' Mikoto thought.

A gush of wind ran past her and tried to steal the ball. Mikoto dodged and ran to the half court and passed the ball to Akira.

"Nice pass." She said and walked her way. She felt two hands swatting the ball out of her hands. The ball fell out of Akira's hands but she quickly recovered and caught  
the ball before they stole it.

'Damn it! They're fast!' she thought and passed the ball to Nao.

Nao felt the presence and immediately passed the ball to Chie who grabbed the ball tightly. She positioned herself and jumped to take a shot  
but unfortunately, she was guarded by Jessy.

'Dammit, her wingspan!' Chie thought. She quickly dropped and passed the ball to Riku. Riku quickly shot the ball with a high ark and went to the hoop.

'We barely made that shot…' Chie thought, gritting her teeth in irritation.

The team just remained silent because they know that this was hard on them. They got into defense as a brown haired girl came running towards them.

"All we need to do is steal the ball and make quick release shots. Be quick also…" Riku told them.

"Hai!"

Mikoto quickly rushed to guard the brown haired girl. This made the girl halt and dribbled the ball in a slow pace.

At the bench, the Falcons and the Council were nervous as hell. This really is a hard time for them especially without the help of Natsuki in the court. The said player sat  
on the bench and saw that Mikoto went to guard the Zipang's point guard. She tried to scan the brown haired player.

**Name: Chiyo Akiyama**

**Skills: Telescope**

"Mmm… Just as I thought… This will be good…" she said to herself.

The brown haired girl known as Chiyo stopped dribbling and positioned herself to drive. She took a step forward and got ready for a drive.

'You may be fast but your feints are not so good!' the golden eyed player thought.

Chiyo charged but halted and passed the ball to Jessy. Her eyes widened when Mikoto was able to block the pass and grabbed the ball and quickly sped up to  
their side of the court.

'She intercepted it!?' she thought.

Mikoto quickly ran to the basket but was guarded by an orange haired girl. She stopped and did some right to left crossovers. She faked a drive and did the Feline drive twice faster than before.

Natsuki tried to scan the orange haired girl. She nodded in understanding at the girl's information.

**Name: Akemi Fujimoto**

**Skills: Wind Steals**

While Mikoto went to the basket, she faked a shot and passed it to Nao. Nao was stunned when suddenly a girl with the same hair color as Akemi's appeared before her and guarding her.

Natsuki quickly scanned the player and got the information she wanted.

**Name: Amaya Fujimoto**

**Skills: Flash Shot**

'They're damn fast than I expected…' Nao thought.

She dribbled the ball and did a Web Spinner to the girl who got out of balance and fell. She got through and passed the ball to Chie who did a quick release to the ring.

"It's not over! Get our score back!" Chiyo said and ran to the basket.

A blue haired girl ran beside her and said, "Well senpai… I think we underestimated them ne?"

"Oh shut up... Guys! Show them what we've got!" Chiyo said after ignoring the blue haired girl.

"Hai Captain!" they yelled and got into an outside three position. They began blocking Fuuka's defense.

Mikoto got out of the one who marked her and went to guard Chiyo. Chiyo's pupils got bigger and her vision darkened but she can only see with her circular  
vision just like a telescope and she spotted Amaya free. She passed it to her without Nao knowing and took a shot behind the three point line. She shot the ball fast and  
the ball went in with ease.

'So fast release!' Nao thought.

'A Flash Shot…' Natsuki thought while watching the game.

Mikoto took the ball and sped to their basket when a gush of wind ran past her and swatted the ball out of her hands.

'Wha!?' she thought. She looked and saw Akemi gripped the ball tightly.

'The Wind Steal… Fast, but has weakness… Better reveal it once I get in.' Natsuki smirked.

Akemi ran to the rim and was guarded by Akira. She suddenly passed the ball to Jessy who was behind the 3-point line. Chie tried to guard her and Jessy suddenly  
went to fake a drive then jumped for a shot. Chie jumped too but Jessy dropped to the ground and positioned herself to drive.

'A drive to the left!' Chie thought as she got ready for the drive. Though, her thoughts were wrong because Jessy drove to the right and took a shot. The ball went in the hoop effortlessly.

'Hmm… So that's the Triple Fake… Two physical fakes and a mental fake…' Natsuki thought.

"Man, this is difficult for them…" Kaori said.

"I never thought they would be that fast…" Matsuri added.

"Coach, this is difficult for them in the second quarter…" Risa told Midori.

The buzzer rang signalling the end of the first quarter with the score of 34-28 in favour of the Zipang Soldiers.

"FIRST QUARTER OVER! TEN MINUTE BREAK!"

The team went back all panting and sweating. The bench players went to help them by giving them their water bottles.

"Damn, their faster than I thought…" Riku said.

"Their steals and shots… Unpredictable." Chie added while the others nodded in agreement.

"We should get Natsuki in coach…" Kallen suggested.

"No…"

"Huh?"

"Don't let Natsuki in yet…" Akira said. The others nodded in agreement.

"We'll finish this second quarter without Natsuki's help!" Nao said.

"Very well then, I'll give you a new plan to do in this quarter. After that you will sleep…" Natsuki said.

All of them looked at her with curious yet eager and flaring eyes.

"BREAK OVER! PLAYERS, IN THE COURT PLEASE!"

"Guys, wake up…" Kaori said nudging the players. They woke up with renewed strength and energy.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Hai!"

* * *

They all went in the court and proceeded to play the game.

Footsteps sounded in the gym's hallway. The people cheering Fuuka and Zipang were getting louder as the clock ticks.

"Eh? Tell me again why am I here!?" a tanned blue haired boy said with a bored face.

"Well, first is she is here…"

"So?"

"She's playing against Natsukicchi~!"

"EHH!? Why the hell didn't you tell me Kise!?" the tanned boy exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't ask…" Kise sighed.

"Come on!" the tanned boy dragged Kise in the gym doors.

* * *

"GO FUUKA!"

"GO ZIPANG!"

The two teams have been playing for three minutes and they made a high paced play which resulted to drastic increase in their scores. The score is now 46-46.

"Nice! Keep that up!" Kallen yelled.

"That's good! A tie!"Risa cheered.

"Go and win Falcons!" Haruka yelled.

"Okay guys! Let's do it!" Chie said.

"Hell yeah!" they replied and got into position. Chie marking Akemi, Nao with Amaya, Mikoto guarding Chiyo, Riku guarding the blue haired girl and Akira with Jessy.

"What!? Are they that desperate!? A little marking that tall one!?"

'What the hell are they thinking!? Marking me with this girl!'Jessy thought.

Chiyo who was handling the ball, used the Telescope. Her pupils got bigger and saw an opening for her to pass to which was Jessy. She passed the ball to the  
tall girl and tried to shoot but Akira kept with her, pushing her out of her comfort zone.

Jessy gritted her teeth and tried to charge Akira who was behind her. Suddenly, Chiyo saw the plan and yelled, "Jessy! Don't!"

But it's too late.

PRIIIT!

"Green 16! Charging!" the referee said.

"Goddammit!" Jessy yelled.

"You better stop that or else I'll give you a Technical!" the referee scolded.

"It's okay… We still got it." Chiyo said and took the ball and did a throw in to Akemi.

"Akemi, here!" Jessy yelled.

Akemi passed to Jessy who attempted to shoot but Akira was still guarding her.

"You can't stop me you little brat…" Jessy hissed.

"Try me…" Akira smirked and continued to guard her.

"Your girl's kinda hot-tempered…"Riku commented while guarding the blue haired girl.

"Yeah… She needs to know when to cool down." The other girl sighed.

Jessy gritted her teeth in irritation. Akira was still and can keep up with her and she can't believe it.

'I can't do the Triple Fake with her or else I'll get a foul again!' she thought. She has no choice but to shoot. And so she did. The ball bounced off the rim and fell down.

"Rebound!"

Riku left the girl and charged to the falling ball. She jumped high and got the ball.

"Fastbreak!" she yelled and passed the ball to Chie.

Chie grabbed the ball and passed it to Nao. Nao then passed the ball to Akira. Akira did a bounce pass to Mikoto and Mikoto did an overhand  
pass to Riku who was guarded by the freshman girl.

Riku rolled the ball in her hands and lowered her hips. She did a very low and fast drive to the left. The blue haired girl reacted to the drive but Riku suddenly halted and took a fast step back.

'A fake!?' she thought.

Riku turned around and did the same pace and position of her drive but this time to the right. She was so fast and got past her. She continued that  
same pace and position while rushing to the basket. It's like doing a drive to many people falling in line.

'No one can stop me when I do the Infinite Drive!' Riku thought and did a shot that went in, adding two points to the Falcons.

* * *

"Alright Fuuka!" Haruka yelled.

"Nice! Turnover!" Reito added. Shizuru and Yukino just laughed at their friends' antics.

"Fujino-san?"

Shizuru turned to the sound and saw the blonde she met at Kaijo together with a tanned guy she haven't met yet with blue hair looking really bored.

"Ara, Ryouta-san?"Shizuru said.

"Eheheh… Don't call me Ryouta-san! Kise is fine~!" Kise grinned.

"Okay then, Kise-san." Shizuru smiled politely.

"Where's Natsukicchi?" he asked.

"Ara, she's at the bench…" she answered, pointed to the team.

"Thanks~! Come now, dumbass!" he smiled and dragged the blue haired boy to the team.

* * *

"Six minutes remaining for the second quarter… Still a lot of time…" Midori said.

"And not all of them are showing off yet… There's still one…" Natsuki replied, looking at the blue haired girl in the court.

An arm encircled her shoulders. A very familiar deep voice rang through her ears. "Yup… But I'm sure who will win…"

Her eyes widened when she turned to the owner of the arm. A tanned dark blue haired boy was smirking, looking at the court.

"A-Aomine-kun! Why are you here!? Too Gakuen is far from here!"Natsuki exclaimed.

The tanned guy known as Aomine just shrugged. "You see, I came here to watch her… Nah, kidding. I came here to watch you… How  
will you handle her…" he grinned, ruffling Natsuki's hair.

"Aominecchi! You idiot! Why did you left me there with my fans! You know they're always crowding me!"

"Kise-kun?"

"Ehh!? Natsukicchi? Why are you not in the court!?" Kise asked, settling down beside Natsuki.

"Yup, I was actually thinking about that…" Aomine yawned. "If you're not there, the game is boring…" he added.

"Coach told me not to go in yet…" she answered.

The other members of the team just stared at their interaction. Like it's nothing… Like normal people. They looked at the tanned guy. The second years huddled up.

"I-Is that…" Matsuri started.

"Aomine Daiki…?" Kaori added.

"The Unstoppable Scorer? The Ace of Teiko? Aomine Daiki? I can't believe it…" Kallen said.

"Me neither…" Risa agreed.

* * *

PRIIITT!

"ZIPANG TIMEOUT!"

Both teams went to their respective benches. All tired and panting but have smiles on their faces since the scoreboard agreed to them in this quarter. The score is 68-59 in favour of the Fuuka Falcons. Only five minutes left in the quarter.

"Hi guys~!" Kise greeted.

"Hey Kise-kun!" they smiled and waved.

"Nice game you got there… Handling them without the help of Nat… I'm impressed…"

They looked to see the one talking only to gawk at the person.

"A-Aomine Daiki!" Chie exclaimed.

"What!?" Nao added.

"THE Aomine Daiki!?" Akira said.

"Sugoi!" Mikoto gaped.

"Wow… They have worse reactions than us…" Risa said at the second years who just nodded and did a facepalm.

"Yo…" Aomine said with a bored face doing a two finger salute.

"Hey…" they said.

"Do you think I should say it Aomine-kun?" Natsuki asked.

"Nah… Let them find out…" Aomine shrugged.

The team rested for two minutes and got in the court. The Zipang started the throw in. Akemi got the ball and went to the basket when Mikoto and Nao started guarding her.

'Double team!? They're getting aggressive!' Akemi thought.

Mikoto slapped the ball and it was suddenly out of her hands. She tried to follow Mikoto but Nao was blocking her way.

'Damn… Screen…' she thought.

Mikoto sped up and did a shot to the basket. The ball went in effortlessly.

"I don't like this… They keep widening the gap…" Chiyo muttered.

"That kid has nice shot…" the blue haired girl said.

"You know what…" Chiyo called her.

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn…" Chiyo said.

She just smirked and craned her neck. "Alright… Time to start…"

Chiyo got the ball and sped up to the court. Before Mikoto and Nao can perform a double team on her, she passed the ball to the first year who was guarded by Riku.

"I'm sorry but you're gonna lose…" she told Riku.

"Go try…"Riku said.

The blue haired girl did a crossover to the left and did a fast drive to the right. Riku widened her eyes at the speed.

'So fast! I didn't have time to react!' she thought.

The girl ran towards the basket and halted. She planted feet on the floor, raised her arms and took a three. The ball may not have a high ark but  
it went in the hoop.

The team widened their eyes at the shot. The Zipang Soldiers went to their defense positions.

'That was so fast!' they all thought.

Ai turned to them and smirked. "I told you, you will lose… I'm sorry but the game's just starting…"

They gaped at her and slowly went to their positions. Mikoto caught the ball and went to the basket. Chiyo rushed and guarded Mikoto. Mikoto did  
the Feline Drive and got past Chiyo. Mikoto passed the ball to Nao.

A hand reached out and grabbed the ball before it reached Nao's hands. Nao's eyes widened at the sight of the first year intercepting the ball.

'When the hell did she get here!?' she thought.

She grabbed the ball and went to the basket. Riku guarded her with Chie at the back.

"You can't stop me now…" she said.

"We'll try our best… Like you said, the game's just starting…" Riku replied.

The girl smirked and did a drive to the right and got past Riku. Chie stopped her from continuing. She did a crossover left to right and did a fast drive to the  
right. She then did a lay-up and the ball went in the hoop.

"This is so not good…"Riku said.

"No… There is a way to keep the gap widening… Run & Gun!" Chie yelled.

"Okay!" they all replied.

Mikoto sped her way to the basket but before she came towards Chiyo, she passed the ball to Nao. Nao passed the ball to Risa. Risa did an over  
pass to Akira. Akira did a behind pass but bumped her elbow to the ball so that the ball will go to Chie.

'An elbow pass!? Very few people can do that!' Amaya thought while guarding Akira.

Chie caught the ball, jumped and took a shot. Jessy also jumped and raised her arms upward to block the upcoming shot.

"I won't let you do that!" she said.

Chie withdrew her hand, stretch her hand behind Jessy's back and did a lay-up. The ball rolled at the rim and went in the basket.

'That was close…' Chie thought.

Chiyo grabbed the ball and ran with full speed on the court carelessly. Because of that, Nao was able to steal the ball and ran past the careless girl. Nao was  
guarded by Amaya. Nao did a behind pass to Riku and sped to the court. Riku was suddenly guarded by Akemi, but that didn't stop her. She did  
the Infinite Drive to Akemi and did a bounce pass to Chie.

Chie was about to sped up but she was double teamed by Jessy and the blue haired girl. Chie did a behind bounce pass to Akira who sped up and did a Scoopers.

* * *

'Damn it… Even though she is here, they can close the gap… They're also fast…' Chiyo thought. She looked at blue haired freshman who was all panting and sweating. 'She's getting tired too…' she added.

Chie looked at the girl and nudged the captain. "Captain, that number 8 is tired already… We should take advantage of it…" she said.

"You're right… Don't exert much effort in the remaining time okay? I'll take care of number 8." Riku said.

"You sure?" Chie reassured.

"Yeah! Don't doubt on your senpai!" Riku scolded.

"Okay…"

* * *

Chiyo rushed to their basket and was guarded by Mikoto. She passed the ball to Jessy who sped to the court.

"Kuso… Ten seconds… And Zipang on the lead with 75-72…" Kise murmured.

Jessy passed the ball to the panting girl and was guarded by Riku. She jumped high to shoot the ball.

A shadow covered her as she saw Riku jumped higher than her. Fury and eagerness to win on her eyes.

"I'll stop you no matter what!" Riku yelled.

She slapped the ball out of Ai's hands and fell on the ground.

The buzzer began to go off signalling the end of the first half.

"THE FIRST HALF IS OVER! FIFTEEN MINUTE BREAK!"

The freshman descended to the ground first. Riku followed but her left foot wasn't in right position when she got down. She winced and fell on the floor at the painful contact.

"Itai!" she groaned.

The other four turned to her and rushed to her aid.

"Senpai!"

"D-Daijobu…" Riku replied and tried to stand up but failed. Chie and Nao fortunately caught her before she fell.

"Senpai you're not okay!" Akira said and they went to their bench.

"What the hell happened!? We didn't see it coz number 8 was covering her…" Kallen said.

"She fell on the wrong footing…" Mikoto answered.

"Damn…" Midori said.

They let Riku sit down on the bench and raised her left foot and let Youko inspect the injury.

"Well, it's just a sprain but I suggest that you won't move your foot much to avoid more injuries." Youko told Riku who just nodded.

"Well, it's just the right time… I planned for Natsuki to enter in some time in the second half. Risa, you'll sub first." Midori said. "Like Natsuki said, you should  
sleep to regain your strength drastically..." she added.

"Ara, we saw what happened." Shizuru said, the Council walking towards them and sat down on their bench.

"Shouldn't you be on the VIP?" Nao asked.

"We can't ignore what happened to Riku-san." Reito replied.

"Well, we can't talk right now since we'll sleep…" Akira bowed apologetically.

"It's okay..." Yukino bowed in behalf of the Council.

Aomine stood up and went to the Kaichou. He looked at her up and down and nodded his head appreciatively.

"So, you're Fujino? Nat's friend?" he eyed the Kaichou.

"Ara, yes. I'm Shizuru Fujino…" she bowed.

"No need for that… By the way, you have nice boobs… Nat will surely like you." Aomine said.

Right from the bench, the sleeping emerald eyed player bolted up from her seat and rush to Aomine, clamping his mouth shut. Kise just laughed his ass off.

"Ne, Shizuru-chan, he is really that frank… He's Aomine Daiki." Kise said, trying to control his laughter.

"S-Shi-chan! Don't mind what he said! He's the boob addict!" Natsuki quickly defended.

Shizuru, trying to hold her laughter and her amusement to the interaction in front of her, just smiled. "Ara, ookini for your compliment Daiki-san."

Aomine smirked and took off the hand from his mouth. He put his arm around Natsuki's shoulder and pointed at the crimson eyed goddess.

"What do we have here Nat? A Kyoto-ben? Didn't you tell me before that you have a Kyoto-ben accent fetish?" he said, grinning at the blushing and fuming Natsuki.

The other two Idiots bolted from their seat and slowly looked at Natsuki with perverted grins on their faces.

"We'll take note of that…" they both said perversely before going back to sleep.

"Ahou-mine!* Shut up!" Natsuki growled.

"Hahah! Okay, okay… I'll stop if you promise me to defeat Zipang." he said.

"Yeah, yeah…"Natsuki said, going back to her place to sleep.

Aomine suddenly sat beside Shizuru which made her curious. Aomine whispered to her ear.

"Take care of her… She did it to you before right?" he said.

"Ara, I don't know what Daiki-san means…" she replied.

Aomine shrugged. "I know I'm just teasing her, but believe me, she cares for you. Well you're her bestfriend and all and since she never stops talking about  
you in middle school. And she said that she will wait for you two to meet again."

* * *

After a few minutes, the team seemed to have taken rest very well. The voice of the announcer rang through their ears.

"HALF TIME BREAK IS OVER! ALL PLAYERS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE COURT RIGHT NOW!"

The team, with Risa now on the group, went on the court. It's Fuuka's throw in so Mikoto passed the ball to Risa who was being guarded by the freshman.

"I'm sorry about number 4…" she said.

"It's okay… It's not your fault about what happened to my sister…" Risa replied. "But I'm sure that you will lose…" she added.

"You two are really sisters… But like I said to her, you guys will lose…" she smirked.

Risa did a drive to the right and did a quick turn to the right. She got past her but she kept up with her. Risa did the Everest Jumpshot that went 6 feet off the  
basket and went in the hoop with ease.

"Yeah! Alright! A tie!"

"Go Falcons!"

"Not so fast…"

They all turned to the blue haired girl, who was wearing a smirk, holding the ball and rushed to them. They all went on defense and prepared for Zipang's attack.

Her first encounter was Mikoto she drove past her with an almost blinding speed. She halted at Akira and ducked, did a crossover between her legs and drove past to the  
left. She halted and raised her arms in a perfect shooting form. She shot the ball and went to the rim.

"Wow! They're back at three point difference!"

"Go Soldiers!"

"What's Fuuka gonna do now!?"

PRIITT!

"Fuuka! Member Change!"

"Yeah!" Mikoto grinned.

"Alright!" Chie and Nao did a high five.

"At last she's gonna play!" Akira smiled.

'What the!? They're like they didn't play! So much energy!' the Zipang team thought.

"Natsuki… Wake up…" Kallen said, nudging Natsuki awake.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Natsuki said, taking off the towel off her face.

Standing up, Natsuki stretched her arms and legs. Duran barked at her. She turned to her puppy.

"Thanks for cheering me boy!" she said.

"Ara, Na-chan…" Shizuru started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Win, okay?" the brunette smiled.

"I'll definitely win, Shi-chan… For you…" she said, whispering the last part not looking at Shizuru.

"Ara…" the brunette whispered, staring at the blunette's back.

Natsuki gave a high five to Risa indicating that she will change members with her.

"Your mark is-" Risa stated but was cut off by Natsuki.

"I know, I know… Number 8…" she groaned and went to the other four.

"Alright… You came…" Akira said.

"I was about to think that you're not gonna be in, mutt…" Nao added.

"Okay! I'm all pumped!" Chie said, doing a fistpump.

"Natsuki-kun! You got in!" Mikoto gave Natsuki a high five.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's get this over with…" Natsuki said.

The blue haired freshman turned to the new member and saw that the number 7 was supporting her hand with tapes. Blue tapes to be exact.

'She's familiar…' she thought.

"Long time no see… Ai-chan…" Natsuki turned to look at the Zipang number 8.

The girl known as Ai turned and saw a pair of very familiar emerald eyes… Very bright emerald eyes. Then she remembers the owner who she used to see always with her brother and the other basketball team members in middle school.

"N-Natsuki-nee?" Ai said.

"Natsuki, you know her?" Chie asked.

"Yeah… Her name's Ai Daiki…" Natsuki answered.

"What!?" they exclaimed.

"Daiki? As in Aomine Daiki?" Nao asked.

"Yeah... She's Aomine-kun's sister..." Natsuki shrugged.

* * *

"Oh, would you look at that... Aicchi is quite shocked..." Kise grinned.

Aomine laughed and smacked Kise in the back of his head.

"She must've shit her shorts right now!" he said.

* * *

"Damn... This is bad... Too bad..." Ai shuddered.

"Who is she Ai?" Amaya asked.

"She's Natsuki Kuga..." Ai answered.

"Kuga? Never heard her name..." Akemi said.

"She's a member in my brother's team in middle school." Ai said, still staring at the midnight haired player.

"You mean, she's at Teiko before?" Chiyo said.

"Yeah..." Ai nodded.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but why are you fools being so scared about? She's weak!" Jessy growled.

"You shouldn't say that, Clad..." Ai glared at the foreigner.

"And why is that?" Jessy rolled her eyes being called by her last name.

"Because, I always challenged her in middle school. She accepted it and we did tons of one on ones. Never did I win against her..." she explained.

"Whooo! Go Natsu-chan! Ganbatte! Go crush them!"

"Who the hell is that?"Chiyo asked.

"That would be my dad…" Natsuki said.

They looked at the blonde man in the VIP section who was waving his hands like he's being blown by the wind from a jet engine.

"Now I'm more embarrassed…" Natsuki groaned.

"Quit talking! Let the game start!" the referee said.

Everybody went to their positions and Zipang started the throw in. Chiyo passed the ball to Akemi. Akemi gripped the ball and walked her way to the basket.

"Remember this missy, you're team's gonna get crushed..." Jessy hissed at Akira

"Shouldn't I say the same thing to you?" Akira smirked.

"Heheh... Nice game... Leading the team with three points..."Natsuki smirked at Ai.

Ai just smiled but her heart was slamming out of her chest.

When Ai didn't replied, Natsuki just shrugged, still smirking at the Zipang ace.

"Well, I'll be back shortly..." she said and sped past Ai.

Ai widened her eyes at Natsuki'sspeed, her reaction time didn't survive that tremendous speed.

'So fast... I can't defeat her... She's never been so fast like that in middle school...' Ai thought.

Akemi did a crossover between her legs and prepared for her drive but suddenly, a rush of wind went past her and suddenly the ball was out of her hands.

"Wha!?" she turned and saw Natsuki with the ball, running to the basket.

'Did she just did my Wind Steal!?' she thought.

Natsuki continued to run towards the basket but a shadow loomed over her. Jessy started blocking her.

"You won't get past me, weakling! You might defeat Daiki but she's different than me!" Jessy glared.

"You know what, all I can say is Ai-chan's better than you..." Natsuki said.

Natsuki did a fake drive and then a quick turn and took a shot. Jessy jumped in time to stop Natsuki from shooting. Natsuki dropped and went a  
drive position. Jessy fell back and readied herself for the drive.

'A drive to the right!' she thought, getting ready for Natsuki.

But she's damn wrong. Natsuki jumped again and leaned back, shooting the ball 7 feet off the basket and into the hoop with a swish.

Jessy widened her eyes at the shot. She stared at Natsuki who gave her a shrug and went to defense.

'A fadeaway that is so damn far the basket!? H-How!? And not a single sweat!' she thought.

"The game's just starting Ai-chan..." Natsuki smiled at the shocked Ai.

* * *

Chiyo gritted her teeth and took the ball and sped her way to the mid-court.

'Damn... We're crumbling...' she thought.

"Hey Nat, should we do it?" Chie asked.

"After they shoot..." Natsuki said.

"Jessy!" Chiyo passed the ball to Amaya who did a tap pass to Jessy.

"Akira! Go!" Natsuki said.

Akira rushed to guard Jessy. Jessy ignored her and took a shot. The ball bounced off the board and was caught by Mikoto.

"Let's go guys!" Mikoto said.

Everybody went to their places and got ready for the new play. Chiyo lost it and rushed to Mikoto, getting into defensive stance.

'Uh oh... I think she lost it...' Mikoto thought. Her pupils began to dilate and her vision showed the top view of court.

Mikoto saw that Akira is available and made eye contact with her. Akira nodded and got out of Jessy's defense and sped towards Mikoto.

'I think the two weeks of hardcore training has been paid off... After two weeks, Mikoto has developed a very useful weapon as a point guard...  
The Eagle Eye. A mental ability which allows the player to have wider court vision…' Natsuki thought.

Mikoto passed the ball to Akira who caught it sped to the basket. Jessy followed her and was able to get ahead of her and block her way.

"Not this time missy!" she growled.

"One more 'missy', and I'll shoot this and you can't block it!" Akira glared and did an elbow pass to Nao. Nao grabbed the ball and did a bounce pass towards Amaya.

'Is she crazy!? Passing me the ball? Better take the chance!' she thought as she tried to grab the ball.

But before she can touch the ball, a hand swatted it away and to the hands of the charcoal haired girl.

Chie grabbed the ball and grinned, "Nice pass Nat!"

Amaya turned to see the new member of Falcons appeared in front her, giving the girl with glasses a wave.

'When did she get here!?' she thought.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki said.

Chie grabbed the ball when Akemi guarded her. She smirked and dribbled the ball in a slow pace.

"Are you sure guarding me that far?" she asked.

"Huh?" Akemi said.

"Are you sure? Guarding me that far..." Chie repeated as she took a shot.

Akemi widened her eyes as she realized how far Chie was when she took the shot.

'W-When did she went that far!?' she thought.

The ball went in the basket in a flawless yet fast manner. The crowd went wild at the shot.

"Sugoi!"

"Such a high ark!"

Chie just grinned and raised her arm, holding a V sign with her fingers.

"Nice shot Chie-san!" Akira said.

"You're just lucky when you did that Barrier Shot!" Nao said.

"Hey! Like you can do yours!" Chie argued.

"Hell yeah I can do it!"Nao retorted.

"Will you guys shut up and get to defense..." Natsuki groaned.

They nodded and went their way to the opponent's court. Nao pointed at Chie and glared at her.

"I'll show you what I've learned during the two week training!" she growled.

"Show offs..." Natsuki grumbled and sped her way to Chiyo and stole the ball.

"What!?" Chiyo said.

Natsuki was suddenly guarded by Ai and Akemi.

"Such weak defense..." Natsuki said and jumped high and passed the ball to Chie.

Chie caught the ball and passed it to Nao who is right behind the 3-pont line.

"Show me what you got then!" Chie yelled.

Nao grabbed the ball and quickly shot it to the basket. The ball went in forcefully.

Amaya, who was guarding Nao, was beyond stunned at what happened.

'A quick release!?' she thought.

"Hell yeah! I'm a 3-point shooter now!"Nao grinned.

'After weeks of training, Nao became a Quick Release Three Point Clutch Shooter… A compatible weapon for a power forward…' Natsuki thought.

Ai took the ball and sped her way to the basket. Suddenly, Chie guarded her together with Nao.

"You can't pass through us!" they both said.

Ai did a crossover and ducked then drove between the two. They smirked as their plan went to a complete succession.

SQUEAK…

"Won't you impress me a little… Ai-chan…"

Ai's eyes widened as she saw Natsuki guarding her with a smirk planted on her face.

'Shit… This is damn bad… But I have to!' she thought.

She did crossovers between her legs with a great speed and did a drive to the right. She bounced the ball to her left hand and proceeded to drive to  
the left. Her eyes widened as she saw Natsuki still keeping up with her. Never giving any sweat.

'Damn it! She read what I want to do! So fast! I can't get past her!' she thought. She looked to her side to see Natsuki gone.

'W-Where is she!?' she asked herself.

SLAP!

The ball was up in mid-air and was caught by Natsuki. Natsuki grabbed the ball and passed the ball to Chie.

'I didn't know Natsuki can use Misdirection that time… She was beside Ai all along yet she didn't notice her…' Chie thought as she sped towards the basket.

"Akira! Your turn!" Natsuki said as she passed the ball to Akira.

Akira grabbed the ball and dashed to the basket. Jessy followed her and tried to guard her.

"Give up missy! You're gonna lose!" she yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me that! You're gonna suffer!" Akira said, gritting her teeth.

Akira halted her dash and got ready to shoot the ball. Jessy stopped in front of her and raised her arms up to block the shot. Akira stretched her arm backward  
and shot the ball. Jessy widened her eyes at the ark.

'I-I can't block the shot!? So high!' she thought.

'Before, I can only guard my tall marks in defense. Now, after working hard for two weeks, I have developed a shot that can't be blocked by my tall marks! Making it a  
weapon of offense! The Rising Hook Shot!' Akira thought with a smirk of victory, seeing the face of Jessy.

The ball went so high in the air and went in the basket with swiftness.

"D-Damn…" Jessy murmured.

Chiyo grabbed the ball and sped her way to the other side. Mikoto blocked her way and started guarding her.

'Damn… I can't do anything… She will know what I will do!' Chiyo thought.

She passed the ball to Jessy but the ball was intercepted by Mikoto. Mikoto grabbed the ball nad sped her way to the basket. Mikoto was guarded by Amaya and Akemi.

'D-Double team!?' she thought. She used her Eagle Eye and saw Natsuki speeding up beside her. She passed the ball to Natsuki who caught it and sped to the basket.

Natsuki closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a gush of wind rushing to her left. Natsuki did a crossover and stepped back, did another crossover and side-stepped to  
the left and rushed to the basket. She opened her eyes and saw that Akemi have her eyes widened.

'She predicted my steal!? H-How!?' she thought.

'She heightened her senses and felt for the steal which is predictable… Didn't thought about that…' Midori thought.

Natsuki sped to the basket but was guarded by Ai. Ai has fury in her eyes and the want to win.

"That's it Ai-chan… Try hard…" Natsuki said.

"Don't call me that…" Ai replied.

"I will if you deserve it…" Natsuki shrugged and jumped high and shot the ball.

Ai also jumped and tried to block the shot. Her nail touched the ball and the ball bounced off the rim. Ai caught the ball and rushed to the basket. She drove past  
the team and shot the ball, adding two points to Zipang.

"You failed to get the ball in!? Impossible!" Chie said.

"H-How? Is she that strong!?" Nao added.

Natsuki laughed loudly.

"Don't be idiots… I did it on purpose…" Natsuki smirked.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"It's boring to keep scoring and owning the game… The audience will just leave, knowing who the winner is…" Natsuki shrugged.

* * *

The game went on for a few minutes and the sound of the awaited buzzer was heard, signalling the end of the third quarter.

"THIRD QUARTER OVER! TEN MINUTE BREAK!"

Both teams went back to their respective benches, all panting and sweating.

"That was fun…" Natsuki said.

"Yeah…" Chie panted.

"The score's 97-95… With us leading…" Akira added.

"I know that you're tired and all… So this quarter, I'll do it myself…" Natsuki shrugged.

"What do you mean? We won't play?" Nao asked.

"Nah… All you have to do is to steal the ball and do fakes… Then pass it to me…" Natsuki said.

"What are you planning?" Midori asked.

"To make Zipang fear Fuuka…"

"BREAK IS OVER! PLAYERS, PLEASE PROCCEED TO THE COURT RIGHT NOW!"

"So, what do you say? You can get your rest…" Natsuki said.

"Sure… Better watch something good…" Nao smirked.

"Okay!" Mikoto added.

"Fine…" Akira stated.

"Okay… But make us win, okay?" Chie grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…" Natsuki groaned.

They stretched and went to the court to start the throw in. Aomine yawned and slouched in his seat.

"I know what she's gonna do…" he said.

"Eh? What is it, Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

* * *

Mikoto got the ball and passed it to Chie. Chie passed the ball to Nao. Nao made a bounce pass to Akira who did an elbow pass to Natsuki who was being guarded by Ai.

"I can see that you're getting real Ai-chan…" she said as she saw Ai's enraged eyes.

"I'm gonna crush you Natsuki… I'm gonna make Zipang win!" Ai replied.

"Well, what you're showing right now, isn't gonna beat me…" Natsuki smirked.

"It will! I'm gonna win this!" Ai exclaimed.

"Let me ask you a question…" Natsuki stated.

"Huh?" a confused Ai said.

"Have you ever played with your brother? Have you seen him play?" Natsuki asked.

Ai widened her eyes in realization of what the midnight haired player meant. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I will…"

Natsuki bounced the ball to the right and tilted her body to the left. The ball was in mid-air, in front of Ai's face. Ai took this as an advantage and tried to grab the  
ball. But her attempt was stopped when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the ball with a blinding speed and drove past her.

Ai's body can't move. Her reaction time can't take the speed emitted by Natsuki. This is something she didn't expect from the midnight haired player. This is beyond scary.

'That move… That's… Aomine-nii's move!' she thought.

* * *

"Natsuki will mimic me in the whole fourth quarter… Simply put its speed versus speed." Aomine said.

"She can do that? We all know that you're damn fast… Even I can't do it in one glance…" Kise gaped.

"Even I don't know she can mimic me..." Aomine said.

* * *

Everyone widened their eyes Natsuki's speed. Ai gritted her teeth and followed her to the basket with almost blinding speed.

"Not yet!"

Ai jumped after Natsuki to block the shot. But her body bumped forcefully against Natsuki.

PRIIITT!

"You're right… Not yet…"

Natsuki turned her hand backwards and shot the ball from behind. The ball went in the hoop adding two points for Falcons.

Ai widened her eyes at Natsuki. She descended on the ground first. Her hands couldn't stop shaking.

"Green 8! Defensive foul! Basket counts! One free throw!" the referee said.

"Alright! Nice…" Chie said.

"Come on Ai-chan… I thought you're better than that…" Natsuki said and went to the free throw line.

"Dammit…" Ai cursed under her breath.

Natsuki held the ball and took a shot which went in swiftly. The crowd went wild at the shot while the crowd cheering for Zipang went completely silent.

Chiyo caught the ball and sped her way to the basket. She gaped at the formation the Fuuka was doing.

The four others were forming a U shape under the 3-point line with Natsuki in the center. The four others were guarding the Zipang with such precision while Natsuki waited at the back.

'If they're busy guarding the others, who will steal the ba-' Chiyo's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that the ball was out of her hands.

"What the!?" she turned her back and saw Natsuki with the ball speeding towards the hoop.

'She was at the back, far away from me! When did she get here!? How!?' Chiyo thought and turned to her teammates.

"Stop her!"

They quickly rushed and got ahead of Natsuki and got into positions. Natsuki suddenly halted and dribbled the ball in a slow pace.

Chie went beside Natsuki and nudged her. "What formation should we do?"

"Nothing. I told you to rest so rest. No formation. I'll handle this." Natsuki said as she went closer to Chiyo.

The gang just nodded and stood back and just watched Natsuki do what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry but we need to win this…" Natsuki said and got into position. Chiyo said nothing and got into defense.

Natsuki threw the ball towards Chiyo who was surprised and tried to reach for the ball. A hand grabbed the ball and drove past her.

'What!?' Chiyo thought.

Natsuki sped up and stopped in front of Akemi. But before Akemi could react, Natsuki turned and drove past the shocked Akemi.

As Natsuki was closing the gap between her and Amaya, she didn't stop this time as she drove a fake to the left then to the right. Amaya didn't have time to chase  
her. Her body was like a frozen iceberg.

* * *

"There she goes again, doing an impromptu move…" Aomine smirked.

Kise and the others looked at him inquisitively. Aomine just groaned and sat up properly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I guess Kise told you that Nat can invent moves. Impromptu or planned, still works impressively. She rarely uses impromptu ones but  
today, you're seeing one…" he explained.

* * *

Natsuki got past Amaya and got guarded by Jessy and Ai. The three of them jumped when Natsuki got near the basket.

"There's no way!" the two Soldiers said.

But that didn't stopped Natsuki as she was still in the air while the other two are already going down the court. Natsuki dunked the ball with a bam  
in the hoop. The supporters of Fuuka went wild after seeing the dunk.

"She broke past five people!? Sugoi!" Mikoto grinned while the others have their eyes widened.

"She really is the mysterious ace… So many tricks in her sleeves…" Chie said.

Natsuki just walked to the other side while thinking of the drive that she did.

'It's been so long since I did some impromptu moves… What should I call that one? Well, based on my analogies, my drive can make the opponent 'freeze' on their  
spot… Maybe I should call it Cold Rush…' she thought while getting on defense position.

'How can she go past five of us!?' Ai thought. 'She drastically improved…' she added.

'If this keeps up, we won't last much longer…' Chiyo thought as she grabbed the ball.

"Run & Gun!" she said and passed the ball to Akemi.

Akemi caught the ball and went her way to the basket. She passed the ball to Amaya who did a bounce pass to Jessy. Jessy caught the ball and did an overhead  
pass to Ai. Ai positioned herself to a shooting form and took a shot.

SLAP!

"Damn, Ai-chan… You're too slow…"

Ai widened her eyes as she saw that Natsuki was in front of her and already intercepted the ball. She grabbed the ball and sped up to the basket.

"Speed up Soldiers!" Chiyo yelled at the Zipang. The team nodded and went to follow Natsuki. Chie and the others just looked at the scene.

"Show off…" Nao scoffed.

Chie whacked her head. "Idiot! She's helping us! Not showing off…" the others just nodded.

"She knows that we've been playing for thirty minutes… She's not showing off…" Akira agreed.

Natsuki sped up and was guarded by Jessy. Natsuki jumped high sideways and positioned her arm to a hook shot. Jessy quickly reacted as she jumped and  
raised her arm to block the shot but she was beyond shocked when she saw Natsuki higher than her.

Natsuki threw the ball to the basket and it went in with great force. Everyone was stunned at the shot Natsuki made.

"What shot was that!? A hook?"

"A jumpshot?"

"That was freaking formless! Sugoi!"

'Those formless shots… Aomine-nii was the only one who can do formless shots because he can shoot in any angles… That's why he's  
the Unstoppable Scorer…' Ai thought in both amazement and horror that was tingling up in her spine. She looked at the  
score board. 118 – 99 with Fuuka leading.

The Zipang did another Run & Gun to get ahead of the Falcons. The other team just did a man to man defense. Mikoto intercepted the ball from Amaya and gave it to Natsuki.

Natsuki caught the ball and sped her way to the basket. Ai followed her with great speed just like before and got ahead of Natsuki. She assumed a defense position while waiting for Natsuki.

Natsuki stopped in front of the hoop and jumped to shoot the ball. Ai also jumped, raising both of her arms to stop the shot.

"I'll stop you with all I've got!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah… You talk much…"

Natsuki leaned back one hundred seventy degrees while still holding the ball. Ai gaped at how far and low Natsuki was getting.

Natsuki smirked and shot the ball so high that Ai's arms can't reach it. The ball went into the basket so swiftly. The crowd exclaimed some 'ooohhsss' and 'Sugoi!' at the shot.

'How can she do that!? Her body was almost parallel to the ground!' both teams thought.

* * *

Aomine widened his eyes. 'She can do that!? Her body's lower than mine! When I do that, I can do just one hundred sixty!' he thought.

'Ara, Natsuki… Amazing…' the chestnut haired goddess thought.

"Wow! Natsukicchi really improved!" Kise grinned.

"She didn't just improve…" Aomine said.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked.

"She's really like that ever since… She hasn't showed anything yet…" Ai told herself, watching Natsuki do another shot.

* * *

As the minutes go by, Natsuki can't be stopped. Concluding that in the game of speed, Zipang will lose.

Mikoto passed the ball to Akira who did an elbow pass to Nao. Nao caught the ball and looked at the scoreboard. 145 – 108, Falcons taking the lead with ten seconds left on the clock.

'I don't need to exert effort in this… It's decided.' she thought and passed the ball to Chie who was standing behind the 3-point line. Chie gripped the ball tight and did the Barrier Shot once again.

A flash of blue ran past her and stopped in front of the opponent's basket and jumped. Chie widened her eyes at the sight.

'Ai Daiki! She jumps so high! Dammit, she can block the ball!' she thought.

'What should we do!? She'll be able to block it!' Akira thought as she rushed closer the basket.

'I can do this! The ball is just inches away!' Ai thought as she blocks the ball.

"Is that all you got? You really don't learn…"

Ai's eyes widened when she saw Natsuki in front of her and also higher than her.

'When did she get here!?' Ai thought.

Natsuki caught the ball that Chie tried to shot and turned in mid-air. The turn is not just a normal one. She did a 360 degree turn in mid-air and got past Ai and dunked the ball with  
so much force that the sound rang in the whole court.

The awaited buzzer was heard, ending the game. Ai fell on the floor first then Natsuki followed. At the time Ai's feet closed its gap on the floor; her body went limp and slumped  
on the floor. Exhaustion and fear throughout the game has taken its toll on her.

"GAME OVER!"

* * *

"You wanna know why you lost?"

Ai looked up to see Natsuki in front of her. She hung her head in defeat, knowing the answer.

"First, you're not yet strong enough. Second, your shot are the complete opposite of what I do. Your shots always have form. If you're out of form, you're gonna  
miss. That's why you won't play with Aomine… He's the complete opposite of you." Natsuki said, not looking at her.

"Let's play sometime… Okay?" she added and went to the team.

Ai widened her eyes at what Natsuki said. Tears fell from her eyes because of happiness. She was able to play with her again. And this time, she gave her all  
and all she didn't know she could give.

The Zipang Soldiers just stared at the ball that was on the floor. They couldn't believe it that an academy that was only made three years ago has defeated their school  
that was made twenty five years ago. And their school's specialty was basketball. The Soldiers was too laid back and the Falcons taught them a lesson.

"We… lost…" Chiyo said.

"I can't believe it… How?" Jessy added. The twins just hung their heads in defeat.

"Heh! Don't be so sad about it! There's nothing to be gloomy about!"

They turned to Ai who was already at her feet, grinning like nothing happened. Ai went to Chiyo and patted her shoulder.

"Cheer up Captain! This day is great! We've been too confident and Fuuka helped us realize it. We should be thankful!" she grinned and gave the Soldiers a thumbs up.

Chiyo smiled and nodded, "You're right Ai." She turned to the others. "Let's go Soldiers!"

The team nodded. "Hai! Captain!"

"But I still can't believe we lost!" Jessy said.

"Suck it up!" the twins said, grinning.

"Cheh…" Jessy just huffed.

* * *

"Yeah! We won!" the four others cheered.

"All players, please line up!" the referee said. Both teams line up, facing each other.

"The score of 147 to 108, the winner, Fuuka!"

"Thank you very much!" both teams bowed.

"Alright! Congrats guys!" Midori grinned, patting each one on the back.

"Congratulations first years." Riku said, saluting them.

"Arigato! Captain!" the gang bowed.

"Natsuki!"

"Huh?"

A weight was slumped on Natsuki, catching her off guard. She then saw the familiar chestnut locks of her very supporting best friend. Scent of lavender  
enters her nose and suddenly remembered the one hugging her and blushed.

"You were amazing there Na-chan!" Shizuru said, breaking the hug, missing the warmth and the scent of the sea mixed with sweat in Natsuki.

"I told you… I will win." Natsuki replied.

"Well, well, well, that was awesome Natsu-chan!" Takeshi said, grinning.

"Thanks dad… But you don't need to cheer so loud when I'm in the court." Natsuki groaned.

"N-Natsu-chan's ashamed of her father? I'm hurt!" Takeshi turns around and made sobbing sounds.

"Shut up will ya?" Natsuki glared.

"Natsu-kun?" a deep Kyoto accent rang Natsuki's ears. She turned around and saw an exact replica of Shizuru except that this woman is more mature and has violet eyes.

"Ara, it is you~!" she squealed and hugged Natsuki.

"Shitsu-obasan?" Natsuki blurted.

"Mother?" Shizuru said.

The gang and the other members of the team just remained silent.

'We're not gonna react at this one…' they thought.

"Ara, Okaa-chan? Why are you here? I thought you're in a business trip." Shizuru wondered.

"Ara, I am sweetie… I'm with Takeshi. I'm having business with him." her mother replied.

"I invited Shitsuki here so she can watch my daughter since it's been so long and Natsu-chan is gonna be the vice president of the company." Takeshi explained.

"Ara, Natsu-kun, you have grown! And ara, you're tanned! It's so sexy~!" Shitsuki commented while Natsuki blushed. "What a cute blush~! Kawaii~!" she added.

"Ara, okaa-chan, stop teasing her. She's too young for you. Though I agree with the tanned part…" Shizuru winked.

"Are you on my side or what?" Natsuki grumbled at her.

Shitsuki looked at her watch and turned to the two. "We would love to chat but we should go now, we have a flight to U.S. to discuss some business." Shitsuki said and Takeshi nodded.

"Bye Natsu-chan! Congrats and Good luck." Takeshi hugged Natsuki who returned the gesture.

"Ara, Shizu-chan, give your mother a hug." Shitsuki hugged her daughter who just laughed at her antics.

"Ara, before I forgot, I left some money in your account Natsu-kun, so you can celebrate your win." Shitsuki winked.

"Uhh… Arigato but you don't need to do that…" Natsuki scratched her cheek.

"Ara, I already did. And besides, we won't be seeing each other every day so better just spoil you." Shitsuki said.

"Sayonara, puppy~!" Takeshi said and left with Shitsuki following him.

"I said don't call me that!" Natsuki yelled.

As the interactions and the cheering continued, they didn't notice a lone figure watching them from afar. Storm-like eyes watch them with disgust. The figure said nothing and left.

* * *

"I'm so sleepy… I wanna go home…" Natsuki said while petting Duran.

"But what about the celebration? Shouldn't we have a party or something?" Nao said.

"We can just do it tomorrow Nao." Chie smirked.

"Alright team! Let's go home!" Midori said.

"Alright!" the team cheered.

The team, except the gang, went to the bus with the cheerleaders. The Student Council rode the car and the Three Idiots ran to the van which is also  
called the 'Deadly Van' ever since Midori sat in the van's driver seat. They went home talking about the game that have been played very well. The bus was loud  
because of the cheerleaders singing Only Girl by Rhianna.

"Hey, isn't this song pretty sexual?" Kaori asked Risa.

"Yeah… My sis and Kallen likes it though…" Risa replied.

"How can you say that?" Kaori asked.

Risa didn't say anything and pointed at the seat behind them. Kaori looked and her jaw dropped when she saw Kallen and Riku singing with the cheerleaders.

"Take it off!" Kallen yelled.

"Take it off Youko-sensei!" Riku added.

"What!? You're so disrespectful Riku!" Kallen blurted.

"Why is that so?" Riku countered.

"She can't take it off coz she's driving! Maybe later!" Kallen grinned and patted Riku's shoulder.

Youko, who can hear the too loud conversation, just sighed.

"Kids these days… Hormones…" she mumbled.

* * *

Then the van was the total opposite of the bus. It was a complete and total silence. Which is very, very weird, right?

Midori looked at the rear view mirror to see the gang sleeping soundly. Mikoto is on the floor, sleeping with drool drooping down her mouth, mumbling something about  
ramen. Chie had her head tilted to the side, the window supporting her head, her glasses disarranged. Akira was leaning forward, her sweaty head leaning on the seat  
in front of her. Nao had her body upside down. Her head on the floor and her feet on the seat. Natsuki had her head tilted back and her mouth gaping open, with drool coming  
from her mouth, pooling her white shirt.

Midori just smiled and focused her eyes on the road. 'Well, they worked hard for their new moves… I never really intended to do that…' she thought.

While Reito was driving, Haruka blabbered about the Fuuka's win to Yukino and Shizuru was staring out the window, thinking of Natsuki.

'Ara, Natsuki was amazing back there… I know she was playing basketball before, I've seen her play but this is something new… She really changed for the  
better, no, for the best…' she thought.

* * *

After the ride, they got out of their own vehicles and went to their respected rooms. After changing their clothes, they went to bed but before Natsuki hopped on her  
bed; her phone rang with the new phone ringtone, Rimfire by GRANRODEO.

She picked up her phone and excused herself and went outside. She flipped open her phone and pressed the call button. "Hello?" she said.

_"Yo, Nat…"_ the deep voice rang.

"Aomine-kun, why are you calling?" Natsuki asked.

_"I just wanna thank you coz you dunked some sense in my sister's head…"_ Aomine said.

"I should do that to you sometime…" Natsuki smirked even though she can't be seen by the blue haired guy.

_"No you won't…"_ Aomine retorted.

"You can't stop me, Ahou-mine…" Natsuki said.

_"Whatever. Just do your best at the Quarter Finals… You have a great team…"_ he said with a serious tone.

"We're a great team too you know…" Natsuki said.

_"We're not a team… We're a brotherhood, Nat. Remember that…"_ Aomine replied.

"Sure… A brotherhood…" Natsuki nodded.

_"You better sleep now, your team is having a party tomorrow…."_ the tanned guy said.

"Yeah… Thanks Aomine-kun…. Bye." Natsuki said and ended the call.

Natsuki just sighed and looked at the full moon that was visible even inside the room. She stetched a bit and went back to the dorm room. She carried Duran and went to bed.

"Good Night Duran… We're both tired…" she said, petting Duran's head.

"Arf!"

Natsuki gazed her eyes at the window, looking at the full moon again.

"Good Night Shi-chan…" she whispered.

At the same time, the brunette goddess was looking at the beautiful moon, shining brightly.

"Good Night… Na-chan…"

* * *

**Hooray~!**

**Another chapter accomplished~!**

**Sorry if the update took so long. I had a one week writer's block...**

**I called Aomine Daiki 'Ahou-mine' because Ahou means 'fool'...**

**Thanks and leave a Review, it's my medicine!**

**You can recommend the next team who will fight Fuuka together with your review!**

**If you want status about the story or you just want to be friends with me, you can follow me on Twitter on KazukiKenji11~!**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	11. Party!

**HEY!**

**You guys thought I'm dead? Well, hate to crash your dreams but I'm alive!**

**Anyways, I decided to continue this story because a lot of people encouraged me to so thank you guys for that. I've had my exams and they're exhausting :( Then I have to practice for an activity in school. And while I'm writing this, I'm having a staggering writer's block. One idea pops up, then the next day, I'm dry. It's really tiring...**

**So to all those haters, DON'T READ. If you don't like my story, better just ignore it.**

**Thanks to those guys who stuck along with me and those guests who reviewed that to continue my story.**

**And DHEZ13! Here is the story I owe you!**

**And this chapter does not focus on basketball~! I bet you're happy eh? Me too... I have no basketball inspiration yet even though Kuroko no Basuke season 2 has been released at October 5, 2013. I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET. I'M SO FRUSTRATED.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Shuu and Iliiya a.k.a. Frau-chan n Yaa-chan, who passed away at Sept. 23, 2013. You will be missed by your friends, co-authors, readers, and the members of Mai-Hime fanfiction group. My condolences.**

**'thoughts'**

**"talk"**

_"flashback conversation or talking imagination"_

_song lines..._

**Hope you guys like this chappie~!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Party!

"Sooo…"

"What are we gonna do now?"

The gang was sitting in the chairs outside a coffee shop near the school. It was an ordinary day of Saturday  
for them after the game. The members of the Falcons already have aching backs, shoulders and legs. And now hanging out  
with friends makes the pain go away… So cheesy.

"I just wanna sle-" Natsuki started.

"You always wanna sleep!" the others glared at her.

"We should do something fun~!" Mikoto grinned.

"Sleeping is fu-"

"NO!"

"But seriously, what are we gonna do?" Akira said.

A moment of silence…

Mai slammed her fist on the coffee table. "I know!"

"What!?" the others asked.

"Drum roll please…" Mai said, grinning. The Three Idiots slammed their hands on the table forcefully then Nao's drink spilled on the table.

"The fuck!? You spilled my coffee!" Nao glared at the two.

"Why blame me!? She said drum roll! Besides, your coffee doesn't taste good!" Chie retorted.

"Told you sleeping is more fun…" Natsuki groaned.

"Shut up the three of you. As I was saying, I already know what we should do!" Mai continued.

"What is it Mai-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Karaoke!" Mai said with glimmering eyes.

"That sounds fun!" Akira said.

"It sure is, Akira-chan!" Mikoto agreed.

"We should invite the others. Oh gosh I miss partying!" Chie grinned.

"NO WAY!" the blue and red haired girls yelled.

"I would rather sleep my ass at the dorms!" Nao gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I would rather work my ass off playing basketball than singing!" Natsuki said, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us?" Mai asked.

"Over our dead body!" the two said in unison.

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" lime eyes asked in confusion.

A different color of lights bathes the room as the music blares from the speaker in the room. The voice of the  
awfully familiar busty female rang their ears as Mai continues to sing her heart out.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know…" emerald eyes flashed annoyance. The said eyes roamed around the room, looking  
what the gang is doing.

Mikoto was eating a big bag of chips while cheering Mai with her mouth full. Beside her was Akira, who is getting pissed  
since the bits of chips coming out of Mikoto's mouth were showering her shirt and face. Chie was on the phone laughing out loud  
at something Natsuki didn't really care about. Probably, she is talking to Aoi.

"Can you come here now?" Chie asked grinning at Aoi's decision. Chie nodded and  
replied, "Okay babe, I'll be waiting. Bye!" After hanging up, Chie lied down at the couch and turned to the gang. "Can Aoi come here?"

"Of course Chie-chan~!" Mikoto cheered while Mai nodded her head, still busy singing.

"The more, the merrier Chie-kun." Akira said.

"Okay! She's on the way already!" Chie nodded.

* * *

"Okay. Question number two. Why are they here?" Nao asked, pointed to their coach and their school doctor.

The orange-haired coach just shrugged at her and Youko just waved. Midori, as usual, answers the question.

"We need to be here so that you guys would not drink beer or any alcoholic drinks~!" she answered too cheerfully for Nao's liking.

"But isn't that a bottle of beer?" Chie pointed at the bottle in Midori's hand.

Midori raised her hand which was holding the bottle and took a swig of it. "I'm an adult already idiots. I can drink whatever I want." she said leaning beside Youko.

'This is boring… I don't even sing…' Natsuki thought. She busied herself playing Guitar Hero  
at the television beside the fridge. 'At least they have video games…' she added. She looked at the fridge and  
only saw bottles of beer. She groaned, paused her game and stood up. "I'm buying a soda…" She then turned to Nao  
and asked, "You want soda too?"

Nao nodded, "Sure."

"They buy one, dumbass!" Natsuki yelled before rushing to the door.

"Asshole!" Nao retorted at the door.

Natsuki went down the stairs to get to the ground floor of the karaoke pub. As she walks doen the stairs, her mind suddenly  
drifted off to the crimson eyed goddess. Her angelic smile, her graceful moves, her honey-coated hair, her  
perfectly-shaped red lips that even the slightest curve of it shows her cute  
dimples, her smooth skin, her breas—

'Wait, what the hell!?' she thought. She shook of her thoughts after scolding herself and continued her trail down the stairs.

As she reached the small lobby of the pub, she went towards the vending machine and pulled out her  
wallet. She got a bill and put it to the machine and pressed the number containing the Coca-Cola. The gears of the machine  
rang her ears as the holder rotated and almost reached its end. But the machine stopped.

"What the fuck?" Natsuki hissed. She banged the machine with her fist, hoping it would make the machine work again.

"Goddammit!" she groaned. She then kicked the machine forcefully.

"Natsuki-kun?"

"Huh?" she turned to the sound and saw Aoi walking towards her. But what caught her attention is the person behind Aoi.

The Modern Aphrodite, Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

Shizuru was with her friends, meaning the Student Council, when Aoi saw them. Aoi asked where are they going and Reito answered.

"Senoh-san, we are celebrating the accomplishment of the Falcons and we are thinking to go to a restaurant."

Aoi laughed and said, "Isn't it kind of boring and out of place if you are going to a restaurant, celebrating  
a win in basketball? Maybe you guys should come with me. Chie invited me to go to them and have a karaoke time. Wanna give it a go?"

"That's awesome! Bubuzuke here loves to sing!" Haruka said, pointing to the surprised brunette.

"A-Ara? Me? What?" she looked at everyone, obviously spacing out when the guys are talking.

"Really Fujino-san? Let's go then~!" Aoi cheered.

As they enter the building, Shizuru heard a very familiar voice that made her heart skip a beat even if the word is a foul one.

"Goddammit!"

"Natsuki-kun?" Aoi said.

"Huh?" the hoarse and gruff voice she knows too well sounded her ears.

Shizuru turned to the voice and saw a midnight blue hair that she wished to caress, tanned skin that shines when the light  
reflects her, her perfectly-shaped jawline, her pale lips, her scarred nose, and her flexing muscles at her shoulders  
when she let go of the vending machine. Then she turned to her eyes. Shizuru's breath hitched.

Crimson meets Emerald.

There, standing before Shizuru, was her childhood bestfriend?

No. That girl at the vending machine is not her bestfriend. The said girl smirked at her revealing her pearly white teeth.

Badump... Badump…

No, definitely not.

She is Natsuki Kuga… The Modern Ares, Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

'Ara, I think I've fallen in love with her all over again… But this is more extreme…' Shizuru thought.

"Hey Aoi, I didn't know you added some company on the way here…" Natsuki turned to Aoi.

"Well, Kanzaki-san said they are also going to celebrate the win of the team and they planned to go to a restaurant." Aoi answered.

"BORING. Good thing you agreed to come with Aoi." Natsuki grinned slightly and turned to Shizuru. The goddess slightly blushed but Natsuki didn't notice it.

"What are you doing here outside Kuga?" Haruka asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "Well, the fridge there was full of booze so I went here to buy a soda. But I have a problem… The vending  
machine hates me." she said, glaring at the machine and pouting at them.

Shizuru was squealing in the inside. She had to control herself not to tackle the pouting friend and cuddle with her. But she won't let this chance away.

"Ara, kawaii~!" she squealed, petting Natsuki's head.

"B-Baka!" Natsuki said, blushing.

"Maybe Natsuki was being too harsh to vending machine-san." Shizuru added.

Natsuki scoffed at Shizuru. "No I'm not."

"I saw you kicking the machine~" Shizuru said.

"So? I just want my Coke…" the emerald eyed player pouted.

Shizuru firmly tapped the machine and it suddenly worked and Natsuki's Coke ejected. Natsuki got the soda and gaped at Shizuru.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Natsuki said.

"Ara, I don't know…" Shizuru said sheepishly.

"Wow, you're simply amazing!" Natsuki grinned at her.

Shizuru blushed at the compliment. "Ara, ookini Na-chan…"

"No problem. You guys should get some too since Midori snatches all the beers in the fridge…" Natsuki said, turning to the chatting company.

"Midori-sensei is here?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah… She's with Youko-sensei…" Natsuki replied.

"Let's get going then!" Aoi cheered. The others nodded and got their own drinks and went to their room.

* * *

"What's taking the mutt so long?" Nao turned to Chie.

"Maybe the vending machine is broken and she's kicking its ass…" she said, shrugging. She took a bag of chips and  
opened it. She grabbed a handful of chips and shoved it to her mouth.

"You sing so good Mai-chan~!" Mikoto grinned, snuggling Mai's breasts.

"Thanks Mikoto-chan!" Mai blushed.

"Okay, my turn!" Akira said after drinking soda. She went to the stage, grabbed the microphone and the remote  
and punched the numbers of the song.

"Yay! Go Akira-chan~!" Mai and Mikoto cheered.

"Let me join Akira!" Chie said, joining Akira.

Akira agreed and they sang together with Mikoto and Mai cheering on them. Nao played the Guitar Hero Natsuki paused. Midori  
and Youko are drinking and making out like they are the only ones in the room, not like the others really care.

"We're here! We brought some company!" Natsuki said, opening the door.

"Hi babe! Oh my god, you're an amazing singer~!" Aoi gushed.

"This is for you babe~!" Chie winked at Aoi who blushed and took a seat to the couch.

"Hi guys!" Mai waved at the newly added companions.

"Aniue~!" Mikoto tackled her brother in a bear hug.

"Mikoto-chan, nice seeing you again." Reito smiled.

"Hey that's my game!"

"Well, it's not yours anymore!"

Natsuki tackled Nao, trying to get the guitar console. Nao is kicking Natsuki's stomach to prevent  
the blunette from getting the console. This mini war continued while Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru situated  
themselves at the empty couch closer to the karaoke monitor, watching them in amusement. Shizuru reached for  
the songbook while the two are talking about the neatness of the room, clearly unexpected for them because the Three Idiots  
should be making a mess at this time. Midori and Youko were nowhere to be found, probably making out again.

"Hah! I win!" Nao grinned, raising the console in the air.

"Tsk, be thankful I'm not in the mood wrestling with you…" Natsuki grumbled.

* * *

A mischievous glint appeared in Shizuru's crimson eyes. She raised and waved the songbook in front  
of her face. "Ara, I think Kawaii-chan should sing for us ne?"

All eyes went to Natsuki with curious, mischievous, disbelief glints. This made Natsuki conscious and blush a  
deep red. She glared at Shizuru who seemed unaffected by the famous Kuga Death Glare.

"What? Natsuki? Singing?" Chie and Nao looked each other then laughed their asses off.

"Urusai!" Natsuki glared at the two.

"Wait, Natsuki can sing?" Mai asked. Shizuru nodded.

"Ara, of course~! She sings for me every time I wish to hear her."

"But Natsuki told us she can't sing…" Akira added.

"You did?" Shizuru turned to Natsuki. Natsuki said nothing and looked away.

"Come on Na-chan, sing for us~!" Shizuru said. Natsuki shook her head.

"Come on Natsuki-san, you really should not keep your talent…" Reito added.

"You should have GUTS in singing as much as in basketball!" Haruka growled.

"Please… Na-chan…" Shizuru pleaded.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru to see the puppy eyes she always use on her. Her heartbeat skipped a beat  
and she lost her breath. Shizuru may be playful at this time but she couldn't take away the beauty in it. It's like  
if you order a Shizuru, there's beauty, intelligence, playfulness, down-to-earthiness in the package. You just can't get enough.

'M-Must… R-Resist… T-Those… P-Puppy… E-Eyes!' Natsuki thought.

She sighed deeply. "Fine."

"Yay~! Na-chan's going to sing~!" Shizuru beamed. The crowd followed the cheer.

"Yeah Yeah…" Natsuki grumbled.

She picked up the microphone and the songbook when a song played through the speakers. She looked at the brunette who is wearing a smirk directed at her.

"Ara, I already picked up a song for you Na-chan~!"

Natsuki just glared at her and looked at the monitor's screen. She read the title that was written in bold  
letters. Count On Me by Bruno Mars.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and just sang the song. 'Better get this over…' she thought.

_Flashback…_

_"Ara, Na-chan…"_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"Play for me, please?" A young brunette with crimson eyes pleaded to her companion._

_The young Natsuki just sighed and sat behind the sleek black piano. "Fine, what song do you want me to play?"_

_"Can you do the Moonlight Sonata? Please?" Shizuru answered._

_"What? I've played that millions of times to you…" the blunette grumbled under her breath._

_"Please~" Shizuru said._

_"Fine…" Natsuki said. She lifted her hands on the keys of the piano and started to work her magic._

_End of Flashback…_

Natsuki was in the middle of the song and Shizuru noticed the familiar gleam in the Modern Ares' eyes. The passion  
she always had when she's playing any instrument, when she's singing, even when playing basketball. Shizuru always known  
that she was just helping Natsuki to express her talents by requesting musical pieces for her to play.

_Flashback…_

_"Why does Na-chan have shine in her eyes when she plays?" Shizuru asked._

_"Huh? I do?" Natsuki asked. She just finished playing Suite for Strings on her violin when the brunette asked her that question._

_"Ara, hai. It seems that she forgets the place in front of her and just plays so beautifully…" Shizuru explained, doing a thinking pose._

_Natsuki just stared at her violin at hand then at her piano. She shrugged._

_"I don't know… My mom loves music so I guess I inherited it from her." Natsuki said, remembering her mother playing her favourite instrument. The viola._

_"I guess I just love music as much as I love my mom… I feel like, every problems are gone when I hear music. When I hear music, I can feel my mom… She's always right beside me…" she added._

_"Then can you please play me some more?" Shizuru asked._

_"Okay… What do you want?" Natsuki said, positioning the violin on her clavicle._

_"Ara, I want… Canon in D!" Shizuru beamed._

_"Fine…" Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru's giddy eyes before playing._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

After Natsuki ended, the others were in awe and Chie broke the silence.

"Whoo! Natsuki that was amazing!" she grinned.

"Yeah, Chie's right! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Mai asked.

"My mom loves to sing…" Natsuki said.

Shizuru saw the loneliness in the blunette's eyes as she talks about her mother so she decided to change the topic.

"Ara, if you like Na-chan singing, then she should sing with me!" she said.

"No. Way. Shizuru." Natsuki glared at her.

"Okay~! I already selected a song~!" Shizuru chimed. She dragged Natsuki to the mini-stage and shoved, I mean gave  
the microphone to Natsuki.

Natsuki immediately recognized the song because its Shizuru's favourite genre. She hid her smile as she read  
the lyrics and took a breath. The shine in her eyes back where was before and sang the song.

_I finally asked you to dance  
On the last slow song  
And beneath the moon that was really a disco ball  
I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
Hoping that song would never be over_

Shizuru noticed the shining emerald eyes of the blunette and she smiled to herself while  
singing. 'Mission Accomplished!' she thought. She made Natsuki be the one like she was before. The cheerful, energetic,  
always smiling, blushing Natsuki Kuga. Her knight in shining armor. Her Kawaii-chan. Her best friend.__

I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself  
Wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart

Natsuki saw Shizuru's cheery face while she's singing. She sighed happily at this. 'Mission Accomplished!' she thought. She made  
Shizuru deeply happy. Her mask gone and truly happy. She liked it like that. Shizuru not caring about anything. Not worrying about Student Council, not worrying about being the Kaichou, not Shizuru the perfect girl. But Shizuru the carefree girl.__

I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
And the way you moved me was like you were in my mind  
I can still feel you lean into kiss me  
I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me

I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself  
Wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart

The gang cheered them off with grins on their faces. Chie and Nao got so wild and did a wolf whistle. Mai smacked their heads in irritation because they've been yelling at her ears. Mikoto wore a cowboy hat and opened a bag of chips. Akira closed her eyes and feels the song.__

Oh you headed out to college  
At the end of that summer when we lost touch  
I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much

"Ne, Natsuki-san and Shizuru-san have great harmonization don't they?" Reito said with gleaming golden eyes. Yukino and  
Haruka nodded in agreement.__

I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself  
Wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart

Na na na na (3x)

Away with My Heart

Na na na na (3x)

The crowd went wild at the end of the song. They looked at each other and Natsuki grinned. This is so infectious in Shizuru's part  
so she smiled back at the blunette.

"That's so great guys! How do you do that?" Mai said.

Natsuki looks at Shizuru first then shrugged her shoulders. "We just know each other so well…" she said in an interrogative  
tone, cocking her head to the side.

Natsuki went straight outside and went down the stairs. The consecutive singing left her lungs burning and she need air.

* * *

She walks at the sidewalk aimlessly, kicking every stone she sees. She saw a kid with his mother and father, holding hands, walking  
past her. Tears threatening to well up in her eyes but she blinks those tears away.

'No… I have to be strong… That's what I promised her…' she thought.

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw a children's playground. She walked slowly towards the swing then taking  
a seat. She stared at the sandbox intently, remembering the first time she saw Shizuru. The little girl was weeping, getting  
bullied. Natsuki doesn't like that. She hates seeing a girl cry. She felt like every girl needs respect, that's what her mother told her.

Her mother…

'Not again…' she internally whined. Midnight hair dancing with the wind, pale but smooth skin that matches hers, purple  
eyes shining brightly when she looks at her, those are the ones she love about her mother. Her mother's passion is also  
her passion. Her mother's passion is music, specifically playing viola and singing. She always sings a lullaby to Natsuki every  
night she sleeps. Kami-sama, she misses her so much.

She sat on the swing and gazed at the sandbox. She loves playing there. Ever since she met Shizuru from that  
bullying kid, they've become bestfriends instantly and always played there at the sandbox. She slightly move her legs to make  
the swing move back and forth slowly.

"Ara, I thought I might see Natsuki here…"

She turned to the voice. "Huh? Shizuru? Why are you here? I thought you were inside."

"Well, they're getting louder as the night comes… It's pretty annoying to my ears…" Shizuru replied.

"You remember when you were crying here?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, this looks a lot like the playground we used to play but the answer is yes. I do remember. You saved me that time, I was so thankful to you." Shizuru answered.

"You are such a cry baby that time…" Natsuki chuckled.

Shizuru slapped her arm playfully. "Ara, Natsuki ikezu." she pouted.

"Heh… You still say ikezu when I tease you. Yet I almost suffered from blood loss when you tease me." Natsuki said.

Shizuru giggles heartily. Natsuki loved that sound.

"Ara, you didn't tell them that you sing? Why is that? Is it about Saeko-obaa?" Shizuru said.

"Not entirely. I miss her. A lot. I even got over her death. It's just that when I do her favourite things, It makes  
me sad, remembering her death. I thought, "Better not do it before I regret it and breaks my heart. I'm done with  
the crying. Don't wanna do it again…"" Natsuki explained briefly and sighed.

"Ara, it's not bad to do the things you and Saeko-obaa used to do, it brings back the memories isn't it but not negative  
at all. It makes you happy, I can see it." the brunette smiles meekly.

"You're right…" Natsuki nodded. "When I'm singing, I remember my mom. All the precious things we did, and suddenly, I feel lighter. Like, a big weight is finally off my shoulders." she added.

Then they sat in a comfortable silence. Shizuru remembers their times with Natsuki. Natsuki with her at their playground.

_Flashback…_

_"Ara, wait for me Na-chan!"_

_"You're so slow Shi-chan! Hurry up!"_

_A young Natsuki was running to Shizuru's house, the said brunette was following her, panting._

_"Slow down! You know I'm not as fast as you!" Shizuru breathed._

_Natsuki didn't listen as she sped up, slowly leaving the almost breathless Shizuru behind. A few minutes later, Natsuki felt that her bestfriend was not following her anymore._

_"Shi-chan? Shi-chan?" Natsuki glanced around frantically. 'Oh crap!' she thought and scampered back to Shizuru._

_As she went back where she came from, she didn't see the brunette she was looking for. Then realization hit her. She hurried to the place where she knew her friend would be._

_"Shi-chan!" she yelled as she saw the chestnut-haired girl sitting in the swing. Her back was facing towards her and her head is bowed down. She approached the girl slowly._

_"Shi-chan?" she tapped the girl's shoulder._

_"N-Na-chan…" Shizuru faced her with puffy cheeks and teary eyes._

_"S-Shi-chan? Daijobou ka?!" Natsuki asked with panic in her voice. Shizuru shook her head._

_"A-Ara, I scraped my knee… And its Na-chan's fault!" she pouted and buried her face in her hands and sobbed._

_Natsuki took her hands away and wiped the tears streaming down her face. She ruffled her hair and frowned slightly._

_"Gomen ne, Sh-chan…" she said quietly. She took out a handkerchief and wiped Shizuru's face. She turned her back against Shizuru and crouched down._

_"Ara, N-Na-chan? Nani?" Shizuru asked, stunned._

_"I'll make it up to you. Hop on~!" Natsuki grinned. Shizuru nodded hesitantly and got on Natsuki's back._

_"Yosh!" Natsuki gripped at Shizuru's thighs and sped up to Shizuru's house. As they got there, Natsuki quickly put her down and rushed to the kitchen and got a first-aid kit. She went back to Shizuru and took a band aid and opened it. She knelt in front of the girl and placed the patch properly on her knee._

_"There! You okay?" Natsuki asked, cocking her head to the side._

_"Hai… Ookini Na-chan." Shizuru nodded._

_"Forgive me?"_

_"Ara, of course~! You're my bestfriend~!" Shizuru beamed._

_Natsuki nodded and grinned. "Let's go then! Let's get some ice cream!"_

_End of Flashback…_

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru snapped out of her daze and looked at Natsuki in confusion.

"Ara, kannin na Natsuki. What were you saying?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go to the convenience store? I wanna buy some chips…" Natsuki repeated.

"Sure~!" Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki lend out her hand and waited for Shizuru to take it. When she did, the blue haired player pulled Shizuru  
out from her seat and stood up. They slowly made their way to the convenience store. On their way, they saw a few guys  
winking and checking them out. Shizuru resisted rolling her eyes at them and Natsuki just grumbled something inaudible and clenched her fists.

As they got in the store, Natsuki went to the stall full of chips and sodas. Shizuru went to grab a yogurt and ice cream  
for them. She went past a blue stall and suddenly halts. She beamed and grabbed a blue tube-like container and waited for  
Natsuki at the cashier. Natsuki went to join Shizuru and saw the blue container in the brunette's hands. Her eyes widened for a  
second and looked at Shizuru amusedly. She pointed at the container.

"Seriously? You bought a mayo?" Natsuki asked, grinning.

"Ara, hai. But just this once Na-chan." Shizuru replied with a motherly tone, wiggling her index finger at the blunette.

"Hai hai… Mom…" Natsuki teased earning a playful slap from the brunette.

"Natsuki, Ikezu~!" she pouted. Natsuki laughed and shrugged it off.

They paid for their food and went out the store. Shizuru shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Natsuki noticed  
this and asked, "Cold, Shi-chan?"

Shizuru nodded slightly. "Hai but not much…" she smiled at Natsuki.

The blunette grinned and walked briskly, passing her. She looked ahead and to the slightly stunned brunette. A grin sculpted  
her face as she started to jog ahead Shizuru.

"Better run to get back then. Hurry up slowpoke!" Natsuki said then started running.

"Ara, so clever and immature… Yet I love it. How can she get to me like this?" she asked herself, shaking her  
head and started running to follow the laughing blunette.

* * *

As they entered the building, they were both slightly panting. Well, Natsuki was slightly panting and Shizuru was  
hungry for air. Natsuki chuckled at the sight of the gasping brunette. She went to the elevator and pressed a button. She laughed  
loudly when Shizuru rushed to her to get inside. Shizuru, pissed and breathless, slapped Natsuki lightly.

"Ikezu! Bully! You didn't even let me rest…" Shizuru pouted.

"That wasn't even a marathon and you're panting like a mortal getting chased by Hades! And it was in  
her nightmares!" the blunette grinned as she continued to tease the pouting brunette.

As they went inside the karaoke room, they were met by Chie taking a picture of them. Aoi giggles behind her hand as  
Natsuki chase Chie around the room. Shizuru settles the plastic bag of what they bought on the table and sits on the couch. Natsuki  
halted when Chie threw her phone to Nao who caught it easily. Natsuki then turned her heel and chased Nao who quickly  
dashed. Mikoto was eating a bag of chips, watching the scene. Mai shook her head in amusement. Reito was on the stage singing  
a One Direction song and Haruka grumbles something in her breath that made Yukino laugh.

"Ne, mutt! Why is Shizuru all sweaty here? You worked her up didn't you?" Nao teased.

"Get back here spider!" Natsuki bellowed, face crimson red.

Shizuru blushed at the thought but she quickly shook it off. "Ara, Na-chan. Stop that and just eat." she said, handing the blue tube container.

Natsuki skidded to a halt and went to snatch the container and the bag of chips in Shizuru's hand. She settled beside her and opened the tube. "Fine…" she grumbled.

"Mayo? Seriously Natsuki?" Mai asked in astonishment.

"What? I love mayo. Problem?" Natsuki said. Mai just looked in inquisition.

Shizuru shrugs and answers the unspoken question, "She loves mayo ever since I met her. I can't stop her. I can limit  
her but not stop. Even her mom can't stop her."

"What's wrong with mayo?" Natsuki whines. Shizuru just patted her head.

* * *

As the night end, they went to their car and went back to school. Even if it's already sun down, there are still people  
wandering around the campus. Shizuru was surrounded by her fangirls, Reito is with, obviously Yuichii. Haruka and Yukino  
motioned to Shizuru that they are taking their leave.

"Natsuki? You coming?" Mai asked, taking Natsuki away from her thoughts.

"Huh? No. You go first. I'll catch up…" Natsuki said, shooing them.

The gang said nothing and went to their dorms. Once they're gone, Natsuki approached Shizuru. Those students  
who saw her swooned, some are frowning.

"Oohh… It's Kuga-san."

"Isn't she the number 7 in Falcons?"

"Oh my gosh~! So hot~!"

"I learned that she and Fujino-sama are childhood friends."

Natsuki ignored them and walked towards Shizuru. Some of her fangirls greeted her but she glared at them, making them swoon tenfold.

"Oi, Shizuru…" she started.

"Ara, what is it Natsuki?" the brunette asked.

"We should go back." Natsuki said, scratching her cheek.

"Ara, is Natsuki that eager to have me all by herself?" Shizuru teased.

"B-Baka! I-It's not like t-that!" Natsuki blushed crimson. Those who are watching squealed at Natsuki's reaction.

"Kami-sama! So cute~!"

'Ara, maybe I shouldn't tease Na-chan in public. I didn't know that many girls find Natsuki cute. But who am I  
to oppose? Na-chan is Kawaii-chan after all. If I don't know how to control my emotions, I would be the first one to  
squeal.' Shizuru thought.

"Mataku*… Let's just go okay?" Natsuki said and went ahead.

Shizuru excused herself and followed Natsuki. She poked Natsuki and the blunette turned to her in question.

"What?" she asked.

"Would Natsuki mind if she accompanies me to my dorm?" Shizuru replied.

"I'm doing it already am I? And even if you didn't ask, I would still do that. I don't want Kaichou-sama get kidnapped  
by her delirious fangirls…" Natsuki scoffed.

"Ara, Natsuki cares for me~! Kawaii~!" Shizuru squealed.

"Urusai! Baka!" Natsuki grumbled loudly. She quickly walked past Shizuru who just laughed at her action.

* * *

They went to the track field and the gymnasium and to the cafeteria. Suddenly, a question popped in the brunette's mind.

"Ara, Natsuki, why do you like basketball?" she asked.

Natsuki scoffed and shrugged. "I don't like basketball…"

"Ara?"

"I love it…" the blunette chuckled.

"Why?" Shizuru asked.

"Why? I never thought of that… I just love it. The feel of the ball, the squeak of the shoe on the court, the swish of  
the net, the sound of the bounce echoing the court, I love it all. Maybe that's because it came from my dad, just the same  
as my mom. If my mom's passion is music, my dad's passion is basketball." She explained. When Shizuru didn't react  
or answer, she continued.

"I still remember the first time I saw my dad play… He was in high school and he plays as a power forward  
as a starter player. When I saw him getting past his opponents, shooting, I was stunned. But the most beautiful part that  
I like when he was playing is when he always plays with a smile. Even if he fell, he missed a shot, let a guy broke  
past him, heck, even if he already has fouls, he always smiles. After that, I told myself that I want to play like him. I want to play  
with a smile. That's why I love basketball before I started to play basketball…" she smiled at the memories. A nostalgic smile graced her lips.

"But when mom died, he stopped. I can no longer hear the ball bouncing, his shoes squeaking, the net  
swishing, and his melodic laugh. Whenever I see him, he is always sad, frowning, mourning. He is always at  
work, busying himself to forget the sadness. But even if he forgets it, all what is left is nothing… An empty hole in his  
heart. I've had enough of it. I told him that I will be a basketball player. I want to be like him. I will follow his footsteps as a  
player and as a great person." Natsuki sighed.

They realized that after Natsuki finished her story, they're right in front of Shizuru's dorm room. Shizuru turned to  
|her and hugged her. Natsuki was slightly stunned but returned the gesture. The brunette let go and held her at arm's length.

"Thank you for sharing this to me Natsuki… I mean it." Shizuru said.

"Of course. You're my bestfriend." Natsuki smiled. They greeted each other their 'good night's and Shizuru reached  
for the door knob when Natsuki's hand caught her wrist in a halt.

"Ara, what is it Natsuki?"she asked.

"A-Arigato. For listening. I mean it." Natsuki said.

"Of course, Na-chan. You're my bestfriend." Shizuru answered, repeating what Natsuki said.

"Y-You are the only person I've told about this…" the blunette whispered.

"Ara… Arigato for that… I am honoured." Shizuru smiled sweetly. "Good night and goodbye Natsuki." she added.

Natsuki blushed pink and looked away, huffing in response. She said a gruff and low goodbye to Shizuru and left. She felt a surge  
of happiness in her chest as she walked her way to her dorms. She felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She went back  
to the gymnasium and went inside.

Shallow lights filled the gym as she went to the equipment room. She approached one of the carts and picked  
up a ball. The blunette went out and dribbled the ball, the sound echoing the deserted gym. She aimed for the ring and took  
a shot. The ball went swiftly in the net and landed in a loud bounce. The ball rolled towards her and she picked it up again. She got  
into position and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man in front of her. Emerald eyes flashing with  
joy and humor, wearing a white and black jersey with red outlines, blonde hair that shines brightly.

_"Come on kiddo! Don't be a slob! Come at me!"_

She smiled and dribbled the ball and drove past him but he got past her and got into defense. She came  
into a sudden halt and ran towards him. But before she could collide at him, she jumped over him and did a  
dunk. A slam sounded the gym and she landed with a thud.

_"Very well Natsu-chan… You've gotten better~! Always do your best, ne?"_

"Thanks… Dad." she grinned his wolfish grin. He returned the grin and disappeared.

She let out a sigh of relief and left the gym with a smile on her face.

"Someday… I'll make you proud… I'll surpass you." The blunette whispered.

_"Do your own basketball~!"_

Natsuki chuckled, "Sure… I will…"

She jogged her way to her dorms with a new resolve. Thanks to the brunette goddess who made her remember what her father told her.

_"Show them your basketball!"_

* * *

Midori left early during the party and left with Youko to do something that isn't appropriate for kids. Clothes are  
scattered, a broken vase on the desk, lights are dim in the bedroom. Soft moans and giggles were heard but it was disturbed  
by a sound that is very irritating to someone who is in a heated session.

RIING! RIING!

"Goddammit Midori! Shut that thing off!"

"Wait, it may be important…"

"Oh, fuck off…" Youko swat Midori's hands away from her sex and curled up on the right side of the  
bed. Midori sighed and picked up the phone on the bedside desk.

"Suguira." Midori snapped at the caller.

"Coach? Am I disturbing your sleep?"

"No Riku." She answered. 'But you're disturbing something else…' she thought.

"Anyways, I have information about our next opponent." Riku said.

"Sure, what is it?" the coach inquired.

Youko tried to listen to the conversation but it wasn't within her earshot. Midori widened her eyes in shock.

"W-What!? That team!? Why so sudden!?" Midori bellowed.

"I know coach… I haven't recover from the shock…" Riku agreed.

"Falcon meeting. Tomorrow." Midori said then hung up.

"What was that?" Youko asked.

"About our opponent in the next match…" the coach sighed.

"What about it?" Youko added. Midori let out another sigh and set her mouth in a thin line.

"We might get crushed by them…"

* * *

**Hooray~!**

**Another chappie accomplished~!**

***Mataku- "geez" / "good grief"/ "oh man..."**

**It's clearly obvious that I love Mythology. Especially Greek, Roman, and Norse...**

**I got the Modern (God Name) in the book called Frankenstein or Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. This portrays that this character is literally the modern Prometheus. But in my story, its just Shizuru's / Natsuki's interpretation or description.**

**SO WHO WILL BE THE NEXT TEAM? ZIPANG IS NOW OUT OF THE QUESTION SINCE IT'S DONE. I WANT YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS~!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IS ACCEPTED~!**

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, JUST PM ME~!**

**ARIGATO!**

**Godspeed!**

**- Kazuki-kun11**


End file.
